Loyalty and Love
by SasuXSaku Guru
Summary: Sasuke has left Konoha for good, and is now faced with the burden of commanding The Sound Four. When the ego of an Avenger and a hotblooded redhead mix tensions flare between the two. SasukexTayuya Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters
1. New Beginnings

A/N Hello, you may know me from my other stories Summer Surprise or With You and now I've decided to switch it up a bit with this now story Loyalty and Love. Hope you like it always wanted people to appreciate this pairing like I do. After all Sasuke and Tayuya can only make one think, amazing lemons! Enjoy

1Sasuke never knew what would be waiting for him when he reached the Sound. He definitely wasn't expecting to be beaten to a bloody pulp by the remaining members of the Sound Four. They said it was an initiation, a rite of passage. Even now as he lay on his new bed of his new home he couldn't help but think about his future, or lack of one. He turned on his side despite the pain that followed that simple action. He scowled to himself and tried to block out the pain so he could get some rest.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, he didn't want to answer. Soon the door was shoved open slamming against the wall behind it. The only person who would be so crude and taunt him at this point had to none other then, "Tayuya..." he seethed. He was almost positive she had brought Sakon and Kidoumaru with her, He wasn't going to take his beating laying down. Literally. Quickly he jump from bed despite the pain that made him fall to his knees fighting for breath. "Hmph. To think this brat is going to be one of us." he heard her say glaring in her direction only to see that she was alone. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked his voice coarse and strained. She stood in his doorway just staring, what was she thinking? "What do you want?" he said again this time with enough force to snap her out of her musings.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Uchiha." she snarled putting her hands on her hips as they glared at each other. "Make me..." he said, smirking as he rose to his feet. Tayuya's face grew red with anger as she stormed over to Sasuke and sized him up even if he only stared at her unmoving and stoic, "You son of bitch! Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again! I am your superior, and you WILL listen to ever damn order I give you, got it!?" she screamed in his face making him cringe at the sounds her voice made. "For a women you have a sharp tongue, I'd advise you to hold it more often." he retorted icily brushing past her. She quickly recovered from his comment and turned to catch his arm. "This isn't over, Uchiha." she said roughly as he pulled his arm away and left the room. 'Arrogant bastard...'

'What's her deal? I haven't done anything to that bitch. I swear if I ever...' Sasuke was cut off when Kabuto stopped him in the hallway. "Uchiha-san have you seen Tayuya-chan around lately?" he asked pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Hn. She should still be screaming her head off in my room." Sasuke replied walking past Kabuto. "Screaming her head off? Wait, Sasuke." Kabuto halted cause the Uchiha to turn in annoyance. "Orochimaru-sama has something to give you, a gift." he replied vaguely as he walked in the direction of Sasuke's bedroom. 'What would he want from me already?' he thought holding his bruised side. 'I can't let him see me like this.'

"Tayuya-chan? Ah, there you are. What are you doing in Uchiha-san's room?" Kabuto asked as he peeked inside the room. "Damnit Kabuto get the hell out!" she yelled throwing something at him. Kabuto quickly shut the door to block the projectile before he opened it again when it was safe. "Tayuya-chan I only came here to inform you that Orochimaru-sama has summoned you, as well as Sakon and Kidoumaru, though I think there waiting for you as we speak", he explained calmly, "Whatever, just get the hell out!" she said throwing more things at the door. "Damn! There's nothing in here I'll find something later." she said storming out of the room and down the hallway to Orochimaru's chambers.

"You..." she seethed facing the opposite direction of said Uchiha. "Hn." he replied waiting for his so called "gift". Sasuke, Tayuya, Sakon, and Kidoumaru stood in a line before the snake sannin, Kabuto right beside him. "You all are most likely wondering why I summoned you here. As you know, one of the Sound Four's members was defeated and now he must be replaced. Sasuke-kun will be taking their place." he hissed almost dangerously. "Sasuke-kun, please step forward." he commanded as Kabuto handed him clothing as well as a sword similar to that of the Kusanagi . "With this...I name Sasuke Uchiha the leader of the Sound Four." Orochimaru announced handing Sasuke the items.

"Leader!? Orochimaru-sama this is unacceptable!" Tayuya protested. Sasuke only stared at her boringly. 'Why is she so defiant?' he thought as Kabuto and Tayuya argued over him. "Why the Uchiha brat? We don't need to be led by a child!" she complained. "It's not up for discussion Tayuya-chan." Kabuto defended calmly.

"I don't care! He shouldn't be--"

"Shut up." Sasuke chimed in.

"What!?"

"Shut up. I am your superior now."

"Don't tell me what to do you son of a--"

"Silence!" Orochimaru roared silencing the room.

"Sasuke-kun is your superior and you will follow his orders."

"...Yes, Orochimaru-sama." she agreed lowly glaring daggers at the smirking Uchiha.

"Anything you want to add Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Tayuya should learn to hold her tongue like the child she is." he said slyly earning a few snickers from Sakon and Kidoumaru.

"Shut up you two!" she yelled red faced and frustrated as she swung at Sasuke. Luckily he caught her wrist in time and gripped it tightly. "You also should be disciplined like a child ." he threatened pulling her out of Orochimaru's chambers. "You bastard! What do you think your doing!?...W--what are you going to do to me?" she asked her tone changing slightly. In an instant he pressed her against a wall roughly. "What is your problem with me?" he asked holding both her hands to keep her from doing anything. "Because your a spoiled brat who always gets what he wants!" she answered struggling under his hold. "Don't give me that. Tell me now, that's an order." he commanded pressing her against the wall harder. "Let go of me you son of a bitch!" she yelled trying to kick him, but failed when his legs caught her's and he pressed himself against her. "Stop acting like a child and grow up." he said directly to her face as he stared into her defiant eyes. Tayuya blushed slightly when she noticed how close they were and turned her head away from his piercing eyes. "Tayuya..." he whispered getting her attention and making her face redder. Her heartbeat increased making her breaths shallow as she stared into his black eyes, "Sasuke..." she whispered back almost innocently. "Grow up." he said simply releasing her and walking away from her. Tayuya slid down the wall and held her beating chest as she steadied her breathing. She glared at the hardwood floors and clenched her teeth in anger.

"Arrogant asshole."

Sasuke walked down the dark corridor of the hallways before he entered his room and sat on the hard bed. 'The leader of the Sound Four...There's no turning back now.' he thought as he stared at the cloths and weapon. Quickly he dressed in his new attire and adjusted the rope-like obi to hold the carbon-copy Kusanagi. he looked himself over in the mirror. He had dark rings around his eyes much like Gaara. The journey here wasn't easy..."Naruto...Sakura...Kakashi..." he said almost silently. He had betrayed them all. Now he had to put them behind him. He was an Avenger. He didn't need friends, all he needed was power.

He wasn't sure of what he would do in the near future or what challenges he would face but he was sure now. He was Uchiha Sasuke, Leader of the Sound Four.


	2. Transformation

A/N Wow wasn't expecting anyone to be interested in this pairing but me. I only posted it to show that I'm pro SasuTay. Well anyway stay tuned and thanks for the reviews hope there are many more to come.

Transformation

Sasuke stood looking over the vast chasm that seemed to be the epitome of his very soul. It was routine for him, after a mission he would report back to Orochimaru and mysteriously disappear. No one ever came after him, no one asked him where he was going or what he was doing, nothing. That was the way he liked most things, to be kept a secret. He stared at his callous hand and reflected on the past few years in the Sound.

He could remember the more nostalgic moments he spent as leader of the Sound Four. He had evaluated their strengths and weaknesses only to find that he seemed to be the weakest one of them. Defeated and disgraced Sasuke trained day in and day out for months. By then he saw himself fit to lead the band of ninja's and indeed he was. He thought of Kakashi and wondered what he would do, after all Sasuke was now filling a spot similar to his former sensei. That was five years ago. Now he was a man. A man worthy of being a full fledged Avenger. Sasuke was brought out of his musings when the sound of footsteps invaded his ears.

"Tayuya." He said in his usual monotone as he turned to look at his comrade. She stood there leaning against a bolder with one hand stationed firmly on her hip as she stared listlessly at him. She too had changed, no longer the childish girl whom he bickered with five years ago, but now the childish women whom he argued with. She did mature but then again it was only to a degree when it came to mental maturity, although she did mature physically, but that was to be expected.

"Sasuke. It's time." She sounded as she retreated in the direction of their temporary compound. Sasuke stood motionless before he turned to follow her closely in silence. It wasn't like Orochimaru to summon them twice in one day, surely this was important. Though something bothered him. How did Tayuya find him? He never revealed this location nor was he ever followed or at least so he thought. He would take it up with her later, now was not the time. Sasuke was enjoying the silence, but of course she had to break it.

"Oi, Sasuke… What were you doing back there? Planning on jumping to your death?" she asked haughtily. Sasuke would have ignored her had it not been for that cocky tone she had.

"Why would it be any of your concern? You want to join me or something?" he retorted icily. Oddly enough she didn't get mad she…seemed to like his reply.

Tayuya chuckled at him before she responded, "What would make you think I'd want to join you in anything? With you out of the way I'd be leader of the Sound Four. Plus you'd save me the trouble of killing you myself."

Sasuke turned his head and smirked at her smug expression. "If you believe you can kill me, you're a bigger fool then I thought. Plus, were I to die you would only be in charge of the Sound Three." He added keenly.

"Ha! We wouldn't need a replacement for you. By then we'd have no use for your Sharingan." She boasted proudly.

"Hn. Funny you should say that", he replied, "After all you do remember our last spar don't you?" he asked mischievously.

Tayuya scowled at the Uchiha as she remembered her most recent defeat.

_Sasuke and Tayuya were out sparring, one of the few things they ever seemed to do together or at least enjoyed doing together. They always started with witty banter that often turned personal…and in some cases belligerent, mostly when it came to Tayuya._

"_Say Sasuke, care to make a wager on this spar?" she persuaded from across the training grounds as she twiddled with her flute. _

"_Why not. What's the bet"? He asked removing his Kusanagi from its sheath. _

"_Whoever loses this spar has to compliment the winner on how powerful she is." She answered slyly._

"_Hn. Only on problem…She wont be winning" he said smirking at her as he charged looking to end the battle quickly._

"_That's where I'll prove you wrong Sasuke!" she exclaimed playing her flute quickly as she summoned her three Doki blocking Sasuke's path. "What's the matter Sasuke are you going to fight or run?" she asked haughtily._

_Sasuke quickly dodged the Doki's attacks with the help of his Sharingan but had almost forgotten about Tayuya who had ended up behind him. Thinking quickly he removed his sheath and used it as a shield to block Tayuya's kunai. _

"_Hehe. Good one Uchiha don't forget about them though." She warned as she grabbed his hand holding the Kusanagi and wedged it into a tree's side as the demons charged for him._

_Growing annoyed with the demons interruptions Sasuke jumped back to the safe side of the field. Formulating a plan while Tayuya continued her senseless boasting Sasuke had created three clones on the trees as a distraction for the Doki._

_Quickly camouflaging himself he made his clones run in opposite directions separating them leaving Tayuya's guard down as she played her demonic flute to control the demons separately. Silently Sasuke threw an explosive tag on the tree Tayuya had backed up into forcing her to abandon her position and giving him time to retrieve his forgotten Kusanagi and surprise her by trapping her between his blade and his chest. _

"_Game over Tayuya. You've lost now be a good girl and drop your flute." He said condescendingly. Tayuya growled at him and dropped her flute lowering her head in defeat._

"_Now time for my reward. You do remember the bet don't you?" he reminded her smugly. "No way in hell I'm gonna compliment you Uchiha." She protested immaturely._

"_It was your bet. Now honor your own word." He ordered pressing the steel of his blade against her neck. Tayuya growled to herself and blushed at what she was about to do._

"_Sasuke…You're a great leader, you're the strongest one of the Sound Four, and I don't know what we'd do without you…what I'd do without you…" _

_Sasuke blushed and lowered his blade in disbelief. 'What are you trying to say Tayuya?" he asked his voice hardening. _

_Tayuya turned around to look at him pressed her body close to his and buried her head into his chest. "What I'm trying to say Sasuke is…SIKE! Haha I had you going didn't I Uchiha!?" Tayuya exclaimed running away although in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel something when they were holding each other. _

Tayuya blushed at the memory of only a few months ago, but then reverted back to her old self and took offense. "Psh. You smartass. You think you're all high and mighty, but you'll see one day you won't see it coming and I'll take you down." She declared standing in front of him stopping his advance. Sasuke stared boringly down at the redhead and sighed.

"Maybe some other time." He said simply as he brushed past her, this time though she gripped his shoulder and surprised him by swirling him around with strength he didn't know she had almost sending him toppling over her. Had it not been for him supporting them both before she fell on her backside and him on top of her things might have turned awkward.

Tayuya didn't know what had happened, she had apparently pulled on his shoulder too hard and now all she could think of were his eyes and their position. His hand placed around of her waist while her arms rested on his shoulders as they both blushed deeply. Neither of the two could move and the moment seemed to last forever had it not been for a sound ninja scout coming across the two in the compromising position they might have stayed like that forever.

Continuing the trek in silence they soon arrived at the entrance of the Hidden Sounds temporary base of operation after the. Sasuke walked past the guard that saluted him and his comrade as they strode down the long corridor to the snake sannin's chambers.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Tayuya-chan, please the briefing is about to begin." Kabuto greeted following behind them. Sakon and Kidoumaru had already taken their seats around the stone table and were waiting for the two of them.

"Where were you guys? Making out or something?" Kidoumaru suggested with a smug smirk as Sakon chuckled slightly. Sasuke only glared at his subordinated setting him straight almost immediately while Tayuya, who would normally attempted to hide her blush by beating the life out of him for his, "Smart ass comment." didn't. Kabuto sat next to Orochimaru at the head of the table followed by Sasuke, Tayuya, Sakon, and Kidoumaru opposite of them. Sasuke glanced at Tayuya and caught her blank yet somewhat thoughtful expression. 'Had that little incident really shaken her up that much?' Kabuto rolled out a map onto the table before Orochimaru spoke.

"My precious Sound Four. I've summoned you here today for one of your…more important missions, for the most part." The atmosphere immediately took a turn for the worst and the stench of fear permeated throughout the small room. "Scouts have reported locating two settlements of ninja, mainly comprised of ninja from Kumogakure. There reason for settling this far inland is unknown but they could be a possible threat."

"Psh. Threat my ass." Tayuya muttered under her breath as he tapped restlessly on the table. "They are a threat none the less Tayuya-chan. Now as you can see from the map, the two camps are located strategically around the Sound. Coincidence? I think not. We cannot risk the possibility of an attack on our compound so, this is what we are going to do." Kabuto declared pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"Two teams attacking the compounds simultaneously, that way we can eliminate the threat quickly and effectively. It is about a days worth of traveling if you move quickly."

"This mission sounds like a piece of cake. Go in kill everyone and get out. Simple enough." Tayuya boasted putting her feet on the table. Sasuke could only shake his head, 'This girl has no manners and never will.'

"Well you see, Tayuya-chan that's only half the mission. Seeing as how we cannot stay in one location for too long lest we be discovered, we must move to another compound."

"So what does that have to do with the mission?" Kidoumaru questioned.

"We…will be leaving this compound without you." Kabuto added grimly. The room stayed silent for sometime before Tayuya burst into a fit of laughter. 'So immature.' Sasuke thought sighing loudly.

"So what? You're going to leave without us, big whoop. We'll just find the new hideout." Tayuya said boringly. 'How dense could one woman be?'

"Tayuya-chan…The Hidden Leaf Village is after us as we speak there's no telling where the next compound may be. It is your responsibility to say out of the clutches of Konoha and return to the Sound, whenever and wherever it may be." He explained sadly.

His final statement silenced her and he gaze once again turned blank, almost lifeless. "I'm sorry you four, but this must be done for the good of the Sound. Your teams will be as such; Team One: Sasuke and Tayuya. Team Two: Sakon and Kidoumaru. You leave tonight. Stay safe."

"What!?" Tayuya yelled in a sudden outburst as she slammed her fists on the table. "Why do I have to work with that asshole?" she questioned loudly. 'Here we go again.' Sasuke thought as he rose from his seat and left the briefing room. The arguing could be heard from some distance and didn't stop until Orochimaru intervened ending the meeting.

Sasuke resigned to his room and began to pack for the mission. Wires, kunai, shurikens, rope, smoke bombs, explosive tags, the list went on even including a number of food snacks he had snatched from the Sound's kitchen. Moments later the argument had started again and this time right outside his room.

"Tayuya-chan you should apologize to Sasuke he hasn't done anything to you?" Kabuto reasoned attempting to calm down the hot blooded girl.

"No way! I refuse to work with that moron! He thinks he's better then everyone around him and treats them all like children!" she argued incessantly. That was when Sasuke stepped out of his room. Staring Tayuya down he gave Kabuto a nod telling him he'd handle the little problem. Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her down the long hallway.

"Where the hell are you taking me? Stop dragging me around like I'm some worthless child!" she yelled trying her hardest to escape from his grip. Sasuke said nothing only pulled her further and further until they were outside the compound where he released her.

"Tell me why you brought me here." She said dangerously as the wind whipped her hair around her face. Sasuke moved away from her and returned to his place at the chasm. "Do I treat you like a child Tayuya?" he asked lowly as she stared blankly into the emptiness. "Psh of course you do! You're always dragging me behind you as if I'm inferior to you in every way!" she fumed suppressing the urge to push him off the cliff.

"It's true. I do drag you behind me, and I do treat you like a child. Only because you have yet to prove to me that you are not inferior and that you are not a child. Your constant outbursts and childish behavior hasn't changed my feelings towards you. After five years you think that you would…"

"Shut up!" she interrupted running at him. Sasuke quickly turned around and stopped her in her tracks. She struggled under his hold and he could see that her eyes were glassy and she was about to cry.

Sasuke leaned down towards her face and whispered in her ear, "If you want to prove me wrong and that you are no longer a little girl and have truly matured into a woman. Listen to my orders, gain my respect, and prove to me you aren't inferior."

He released her and walked away back towards the compound to retrieve his supplies. Tayuya stared into the chasm and had to admit, Sasuke was right. She had acted like a child for years. Disobeying orders, disrespecting him and others. Why did it take him to bring her to the realization? Slowly she raised her head to the sky and stared at the moon above swearing that she would change.

"I promise you Sasuke Uchiha…I will prove you wrong. I am a mature woman…worthy of your respect and will become your equal in strength."

Sasuke smirked into the darkness as he listened intently to her declaration, "I certainly hope you do prove me wrong, Tayuya."

----------------------

Well that's chapter two as you can see things are about to pick up so please give me a review if you liked the chapter or were just passing by and happened to read one of the best out of the few SasuxTayu fanfics. Bye Bye! Until next time.

-SasuxSaku Guru


	3. Temptations

A/N Well I did get as good of a response I was expecting so, the show must go on! So for my enjoyment and for a select few who actually enjoy this pairing or are just a fan of my writing, lets review shall we. Oh and thanks you Crack Moose for your review never did think I had a talent for this even though you're not the first to tell but thanks for your support any way!

Temptations

It was already there first night on their newly assigned mission and luckily things were already looking up. Sasuke had started setting up camp while Tayuya looked for fire wood. It seemed as if Sasuke's talk with her really changed her though he had to admit, if it did change her he'd miss the old abrasive Tayuya.

"Oi Sasuke, think fast!" she yelled playfully he heard and well he did quite to opposite. He turned around slowly and ended up getting knocked in the nose with a log. Sasuke fell back holding his bruised nose in pain.

"Sasuke! You idiot I told you to think fast!" she yelled as she ran up to him helping him up. "Geez you're bleeding, here stuff your nose with this." She said tearing a strip of her clothing and dabbing the blood. Sasuke stopped himself from protesting and let her treat his wound. Maybe it was just the way she positioned herself over him, maybe it was her face or her soft hands, then again maybe it was teenage hormones, but he couldn't help this feeling he was getting. He was light headed and his heart pounded in his chest with every second that passed.

"Wow, your still bleeding guess I knocked you pretty good, huh?" she joked before the cloth soaked up as much blood as it could. Sasuke's mind was a blur; he couldn't form a sentence so he answered with his usual "Hn."

"Here this is easier, just tilt your head back." She ordered helping him do so as she pinched the bridge of his nose. With the blood returning to its rightful place Sasuke's mind cleared and he happened to form a sentence.

"Tayuya…" he whispered his mouth dry and voice coarse. "Yes, Sasuke?" she answered trying her best not to look at his face. She knew how she was positioned on top of him, and it was taking most of her willpower not to blush. "Thank you." He said lowly as he held his own nose and lowered his head to look at her face.

"Well…I…It was nothing really I just…your welcome." She replied blushing a little as she moved from on top of him to the other side of the camp. The two sat in silence for sometime until Sasuke heard Tayuya snicker on her side of camp and had to inquire about it.

"What's so funny Tayuya?" he asked stoically as he plugged his nose with the cloth. She burst into a fit of laughter as she tried to explain. "You should've seen your face when you got hit! Haha to think the mighty Sasuke Uchiha defeated by a piece of wood!"

Sasuke turned his back to the redhead and scoffed, "You caught me off guard that's the only reason you got me.", he defended proudly. "Hehe you know I hope you're on your guard when we destroy those invading ninja." She said almost eagerly.

"Hn. I just want to finish this mission without incident. We'll find the camp tomorrow morning, then we strike at night." He explained plainly as he picked up the long forgotten wood and started to build a fire. Tayuya joined him by the fire as night crept closer and closer. The heat from the flames felt nice against her cold skin as she lay on the grass staring at the night's sky.

"Say Sasuke", she began trying to get his attention, "Where do you think we'll be next? I- I mean where do you think the Sound will be next?" she asked changing her words so he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"How am I supposed to know?" he answered back annoyingly. "I'm just trying to make conversation; you know you don't have to be such an asshole about it!" she exclaimed getting up from her seat furious. Sasuke stared boringly at her and turned away from her. Tayuya's face turned red in anger as stood over him. "You….Hmph. Fine I don't need you I can take care of myself! I'll finish this mission alone!" she yelled storming off away from the campsite. Sasuke contained his smirk until he heard her scream. "Bingo" he said to himself as he rose from his seat in the direction of her howl.

When he found her she was laying on her bottom rubbing her head. "What's the matter Tayuya? You don't need my help do you?" he asked slyly. She scowled up at him and tried to jump out and kill him, before she hit her head again on some sort of chakra shield. "You bastard! Let me out already!" she ranted angrily. "Sasuke stared at her with amusement. "Are you saying that you need my help Tayuya?" he asked again smirking at her. "Yeah, sure whatever! Just let me out so I can kill you," Sasuke wasn't buying it, "Well, I don't know. Maybe an "I need your help Sasuke" would change my mind." He said haughtily. Tayuya blushed and growled at him, "Fine. I…. need… you're…. help Sasuke…" she forced out embarrassingly. "Hm? I didn't catch that. What did you say?" he said mischievously, "Damnit Sasuke! I said I need you're help!" she yelled out of annoyance. "Hn. Alright, I'll let you out." He said as he got rid of the shield, that was when Tayuya attacked. "Make be beg for help will ya?!" she shouted as she pounced on him. "Watch it Tayuya." he warned blocking her blows. "No! You think you're funny! Making me beg like that you son of a bitch!" This went on for sometime as they wrestled on the forest floor until they grew tired, panting and sweating. Soon their fighting turned into possessive clawing, growls to grunts and sighs of pleasure. It was only natural for this to happen, wasn't it? They were both young, aggressive, horny teens who needed to release their frustrations. They tugged at each others clothing in a frenzy of passion exploring the unknown of their bodies. Their caresses stopped as they stared into each others eyes as if asking each other if they should continue. Sasuke touched her causing her to gasp. It was her eyes. Her eyes that tempted him so. Those defiant iris's that challenged him. They were one in the same, arrogant, disobedient. With each sinful touch they challenged each other to a battle of passion neither of them could deny, no matter how confusing it was it felt just as right. Soon their sinfully sweet dance ended before it had truly begun. They slowed down smirking as they tried to catch their breath. From the way she had reacted to him she felt the same way. She never told anyone, but he knew she was like every other woman he crossed paths with, albeit bolder and confident, something new to him completely. Needless to say he was somewhat attracted to her as well. He watched her mature into a women right before his eyes. Fuller hips, a bigger bust, more curves, taller. She was in his eyes an attractive women and her fiery attitude only made her more of a temptress.

"You gonna lay on top of me all night Sasuke or are you not planning on getting back to camp anytime soon?" she asked playfully pushing him off her. Sasuke ignored her and took his leave back to camp, Tayuya in tow. "Escorting me to bed Sasuke? How romantic!" she said sarcastically only earning a scoff from him. "Not that huh? You must just want to fool around again is that it?" she asked walking closer to him. No reply. "Aww come on Sasuke, lighten up. You weren't that bad." She said slyly finally getting his attention. "Don't flatter yourself. After all you were the one who jumped on me." He said icily as she annoyingly clung to his arm. "Well I didn't hear any objections from you." She shot back. "How could you hear me object you and your big mouth wouldn't stop yapping." He said smirking as she punched him in the arm. "You asshole." She said simply as they reached camp to find that the fire had gone out.

"Now what?" she asked angrily placing her hands on her hips. "Do you really need to ask?" he answered grabbing her into the darkness. "What! Sasuke…" she whispered as he roughly tugged her in his direction as she collided with his chest. He had said something but she didn't hear it. She listened to the sound of his heart as hers pounded in her chest. Whenever they were close like this it was an amazing rush, even more of one when she was in a life or death situation. He made her feel alive, as if she was more then an instrument of destruction. She was more useful then that, to him at least. She was motionless and limb against him as he held her up calling her name to snap her out of her stupor.

"Tayuya. Tayuya!" he spoke shaking her roughly until she answered him, "Sasuke…lay me down." She said softly. Sasuke nodded and carried her to the tent he had set up and laid her on the floor. He turned to leave when her hand caught his ankle. "Sasuke…can't you stay?" she asked weakly. Sasuke wasn't sure what had gotten into her but she was acting weird and he couldn't have his teammate acting odd during their mission. With a nod he turned back to her and sat near her. It was getting late and he was going to need his strength for the next few days ahead so Sasuke lay next to Tayuya facing the opposite direction in an attempt to get some rest. He had almost slipped away when her voice brought him back.

"Sasuke…can I ask you something?" she spoke lowly. He honestly wasn't in the mood but she needed him. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked shifting slightly. "Why did you…" she trailed off blushing into the darkness. He wasn't sure how to answer but he did anyway. "I did it on impulse. I'm sure the same goes for you as well." Silence once again. He was about to turn around and check to see if she was ok but he felt her press her body against his back. "Your right it was on impulse, but I felt something. Something for you." She admitted bashfully. "I don't want this to interfere with our mission, but…." She was cut off when he turned flipping her on her back in the process as he lay on top of her. His instincts took over as he reveled in her body. Tayuya wasn't far off and got what she was going to ask for. In her mind she chanted it over and over like a mantra, I want him. I want his touch. Her defiant eyes fueled his passion and his touch taunted her with every skillful movement. When their activities had drained them they smirked at each others expressions. "Déjà vu, eh Sasuke?" she said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Hn. Get some rest. You'll need it in the morning." He advised as he rolled off of her. "Why's that? Planning something I should know about?" she asked mischievously, "I'll let you be the judge of that." he answered slyly as he slipped into unconsciousness. This was only the first night of what would most likely be the most interesting mission yet.

"Pompous asshole."

"Defiant wench."

----------------------------

Fin.

Well that's the end of that chapter. Hope no one thinks I'm rushing the relationship because well in all honesty it's only been foreplay so far and if you think that was hot wait for the REAL hot stuff. Haha well thanks for reading and review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	4. Lust not Love

A/N Wow I guess people really do like the story…or is it just my amazing charm. Haha! No not it huh? Guess it's my looks then. Ok Ok so enough of the bad jokes and onto the next chapter of Loyalty and Love

Lust not Love

It was early afternoon when Tayuya had woken from her slumber. She hadn't slept that well in a long time and she new why. Slowly she rose arching her back in a stretch. She rolled to her side expecting to come in contact with a body, but was met with only empty space. She sighed loudly; she had hoped he'd be there for another "Round". 'Guess I'll have to go find him now.' She thought disdainfully as she left the comfort of the tent. Upon further inspection of their campsite she found a fire roaring and fish roasting in it.

Her stomach was growling and it wasn't surprising after all, she hadn't eaten anything since they left the Sound. Greedily she ate all of the fish not caring if the Uchiha starved after all he made it and should have eaten already. Now that she thought of it, Sasuke wasn't anywhere near the campsite. She very well couldn't do this mission alone so her only other option was to look for him. Tayuya casually strode through the forest thinking of the most plausible place to find Sasuke. He found fish so the only place he could be is a river or a lake. Sure enough that's where she found him. It looked like he was bathing and that would have given her the perfect opportunity to do something naughty, had he not spotted her.

"What is it Tayuya? He asked moving his bangs from his eyes. "I just came looking for you is all." She answered taking a seat by the edge of the lake. Talking to him was still awkward, after all they fought more then they conversed. "So are you going to sit there all day watching me bathing?" he asked looking over his shoulder smirking at her. "Psh. Don't worry your pretty little head Uchiha no ones interested in your body." She retorted turning her gaze to the sky. "Not interested you say? Didn't you just ask me not to worry my "pretty head"? he countered his smirk growing into a grin. Tayuya blushed and scowled at herself for letting that slip. "Well…just shut up Sasuke! I'm in no mood for your attitude!" she said loudly pointing a finger at him. "You know. Taking a bath might calm you, Tayuya." He said smoothly as he swam closer to her.

"Was that an invitation Uchiha?" she asked icily staring down at him. "Hn. What if I was? Would you refuse? Or better yet, Could you refuse?" he asked slyly. Tayuya was shocked at Sasuke's forwardness, but she couldn't let him coax her into something like that. "Not in a million years Uchiha." She said sternly turning her back to him. Sasuke took his chances. Quickly he grabbed her ankles and swiftly pulled her into the lake. In a fury she flailed her arms about trying to strike him as she cursed him out like usual.

"Damnit Uchiha! I'm gonna kill you in the worst way possible for this…" she trailed off realizing that he was no where to be found. "S-Sasuke? Where the hell are you? Come out already this isn't funny!" she yelled angrily. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Boo." He said simply as he pressed her body against his. She almost instantly forgot about her revenge when he held her. "Sasuke, I swear the things you do to me…" she whispered quietly as she closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. That's when she felt him tugging on the hem of her shirt. "What do you think your doing, huh?" she questioned naughtily. "Why not take off your cloths? After all you're all wet." He answered. Tayuya smirked at Sasuke's tone. "So you want to see me naked, eh Uchiha?" she asked feeling his hands roam over her body. "Well since you put it that way…" he hinted as he caressed her thighs. "Affectionate aren't we?" she question gently rocking herself against him. "You could say that." He answered letting her go as he swam away from her to the shore. "Wh-where are you going!?" she yelled angrily. "I have to clean up camp. You should take a bath before we leave." He said smugly as he grabbed his cloths and walked away. Tayuya would have listened to what he said if she wasn't blushing at his nudity. 'Mmmm he has a nice ass.' She thought biting her lip before she realized he was gone. "Bastard didn't even give me what I wanted this time…" she trailed off gritting her teeth. Oh well she might as well take advantage of her current position and take a bath. Hurriedly she took off her cloths and tossed them to the shore before she soaked her tired body. Soon enough she left the lake and dressed in her slightly dry undergarments and carried her drenched clothing back to camp. He was taking down the tent when she strode into camp dressed in her bra and panties Sasuke was a little more then stunned. "What's the problem Sasuke? Something catch your eye?" she asked planting her hands on her hips. "Hn. Hardly nice try though." He said turning his back to finish his work. "Tsch. Bastard." She muttered as she sat by the fire, drying her cloths. Even though she was still technically clothed Sasuke couldn't help but glance at her from the corner of his eye whenever he had the chance. Needless to say she was doing the same. It didn't take long for them to back up what little supplies they kept and abandon their camp. They walked in silence for most of the trip, what was there to talk about? They both could tell there was something going on between them, whatever that something was they didn't know. After all only time will tell.

------------------------------

"I swear this is the hugest pain in the world!" Kidoumaru complained as he and Sakon trudged through the dense foliage. "It could be worse." Sakon commented brushing the leaves out of his face. "Oh yeah? Like how?"

"For one, we could be with Tayuya." Sakon said with dread as a chill ran down his spine. "Yeah I'd have to agree with you on that one!' Kidoumaru exclaimed stopping in the middle of nowhere. "What's the problem?" Sakon questioned stopping short of the clearing. "I think we're lost…" Kidoumaru trailed off scratching his head. "Just check the map, idiot." Sakon retorted kicking a few pebbles. "I thought you had the map moron." Kidoumaru said panicking slightly. "No… I distinctly remember saying don't forget the map it's important," Silence, "What! I thought you said forget the map it's not important! Kidoumaru shouted. "You idiot! I bet you we're far off course now!" he yelled pacing back and forth. "Damn. How lost are we?" Sakon asked staring at the setting sun.

"I don't think your lost boys. In fact you're right on time for a little party." Sneered a voice from the shadows.

"Shit…"

------------------------------

"Is this the place?" Tayuya asked hiding in the shadow of the trees with Sasuke. "It should be." He answered jumping into the tree for a better view as he peered over the wall. "How many do you see?" she whispered in the darkness. "Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten. Ten ninja. This can't be all it's far too many to pose a threat to the Sound." Sasuke thought to himself. "Psh. Far too easy." Tayuya boasted readying her demonic flute. "Wait!" he whispered harshly. "What?" she snapped back angrily.

"This could be a trap…"

"So what? We can take them!"

"That isn't the point any trap can mean the end of this mission."

"You're just scared aren't you?"

"Shut up."

Sasuke jumped down quietly from his perch on the tree to back with Tayuya. "How's about a little wager Sasuke?" she said slyly. "What sort of wager?" he questioned. "If I have to save you during this mission you owe me." She sang covertly. Sasuke looked at her with a hardened gaze. "Owe you what exactly? Sasuke inquired and noting from her grin he got the idea, "Oh, you'll see." she promised as they prepared themselves for battle. "Fine the same goes for you. If I save your life, you owe me." Sasuke said smirking at his comrade as that prepared to attack. Silently Sasuke and Tayuya stalked around the tiny stronghold. He signaled for Tayuya to be quiet, although he doubted she would cooperate. The two shinobi scaled the wall stealthily, successfully infiltrating the camp.

"Tayuya, stay close and be alert." he whispered holding the hilt of his Kusanagi. Tayuya swallowed her pride and followed behind him as they prepared for their assault. "Wait." Sasuke ordered as they hid in the shadows spying on their first two victims.

"Say, Kitsuke, I mean captain. When do you think we'll be able to leave this creepy place? I mean, "The Forest of the Sound", is just an eerie name don't you think?" The shinobi looked young couldn't be more then sixteen years old said scanning the area cautiously.

"What's your point? We're here to do a job alright and we're going to stay until we finish it." This one was a much older, more seasoned shinobi, a possible threat.

Tayuya snickered as she listened to their conversation that would soon be cut short. "Until you finish the job huh? Change of plans boys." She thought readying her kunai. Sasuke gave her the signal as soon as they turned their backs. The swift sound of a kunai followed by the thud of a body. "C-captain? Wha-" The panicked sounds of the callow shinobi were quickly silenced. Sasuke watched emotionlessly as he writhed in pain, struggling for air as he choked on his own blood. Tayuya not far behind admired his work as she retrieved her weapon from her victims' skull. This was only the beginning. Suddenly the forest was motionlessness, not a bird chirped, not even the trees swayed in the wind. Almost in an instant kunai, shurikens, and explosive tags flew from all corners of the camp. Quickly Sasuke activated his Sharingan shouting a warning to Tayuya that fell on deaf ears. "Tayuya move!" he shouted as he lunged at her making them both crumble to the forest floor. The sounds of metal clashing and explosions filled the camp before the dust settled.

"You moron." Sasuke muttered as they lay on the floor somehow escaping the mayhem. He rolled off of her tried to regain his bearings. "Shut up jackass we can't argue right now." She said heaving as she caught her breath. The commotion could be heard from their concealed location. Shinobi shouting instructions as they scrambled to find them.

"So what's the plan fearless leader?" Tayuya sneered sarcastically. Sasuke was in no mood for her witty comments especially at a time like this. "Listen to me for once alright," he said slyly hatching a plan as they hid, "I want you to run out and on my signal get out there, understood?" he said sternly. "That plan is idiotic! Why don't we, Wha-!" she screamed as Sasuke tossed her into the confusion without a moments notice.

"Sasuke! You asshole!" she shouted as the shinobi charged at her. Sasuke smirked as the unsuspecting ninja ran blindly into his trap. Quickly he preformed a few hand seals producing four shadow clones that surrounded Tayuya. "Now!" he shouted when the ninja were in range. "_Bunshin Daibakuha!" _in an instant the shadow clones exploded clearing the field of the overzelous Kumogakure shinobi, only problem was Tayuya wasn't in sight. Acting on impulse Sasuke rushed into the rubble, he himself getting attacked by even more shinobi. Quickly dispatching of them with his Kusanagi, "Tayuya! Tayuya, where are you?" he yelled scanning the area with his Sharingan eyes.

"You sound worried Sasuke." She said from above one of the wooded battlements that circled the camp. Spinning on his heels he looked up at her smug expression. "You look worried too." She said her smirk growing larger. "This isn't the time Tayuya lets finish this mission."

"Consider this mission failed!" yell what seemed to be the last surviving shinobi as he attacked Sasuke. Even with Sasuke's speed he had little to no chance of defending himself as he tried to turn. In a blur of crimsion the nin was on his back wide eyed, Tayuya above him. He watched her dig her kunai deeper into his throat as he gurgled on his own blood. Sasuke watched in a state of bewilderment and excitement. I was… odd watching her killing an enemy, was arousing. She rose to her feet with her face spotted in her foes blood as she turned and gazed at him with lusting eyes. Sasuke regained his composure and turned his back to her. "Well done, Tayuya. I'll have to make it up to you. After all we had a bet and you saved my life." He said using a few choice hand seals. _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" _he recited setting the encampment ablaze. Tayuya gazed upon him as the fire roared behind him. He looked like a god as he basked in the flames of his glorious battle, he was more enticing to her now then he had ever been. She followed behind him as the Kumogakue nin's camp burned to the ground. Soon they returned to their camp just as the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. In an instant Tayuya was trapped in a heated kiss that seemed to last forever until they pulled back for air. "I've been waiting for you to do this." Tayuya said pulling him into another kiss as he pressed her back against a nearby tree. "Waiting? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked trailing kisses along her jaw and neck. "I could tell from the moment you came to the Sound you wanted me." She said arrogently as she rested her hands on his bare chest. "Oh really I think it was the other way around." He said smirking at her. Withou a moments notice he found himself trapped against the tree by Taayuya. "You were right." She said breathlessly as she trapped him in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced endlessly as they tasted all that they could give each other. Their hands roamed over each others bodies elicitng pleasure with every sinfully sweet touch. Quickly Sasuke turned her and gently lifted her shirt to reveal her breasts.

"Sasuke, wait what if someone's watching?" she asked self conciously. Sasuke only smirked, "Who cares. Don't tell me it doesn't excite you knowing someone might be watching." Tayuya blushed deeply and moaned loudly as he fondled her soft mounds. "Relax Tayuya." Sasuke whispered as he nibbled on her ear. "I am you asshole, just…touch me." She said reaching down to touch him. Her heart jumped into her throat when she touched his manhood. 'This is going to be inside me? How will it fit?' she panicked, but all thought was gone like the wind as she felt his free hand snake it's way into her panties. "Is this what you wanted Tayuya?" Sasuke asked gently inserting his middle finger inside of her. She threw her head back and cried out to the heavens in pleasure, "Yes…yes this is what I want." She answered weakly as Sasuke played with her bundle of nerves. The heat that had been pooling between her legs grew to a feverish point until she felt it explode in blinding white light behind her eyes. Sasuke had to support her to stop her from falling over. "I hope you aren't tired Tayuya, we've only just begun." He said slyly as he kissed her neck gently. "What…did…you have in mind?" she asked trying to catch her breath. Sasuke grinned at her whispered something in her ear. Tayuya blushed and scoweled at him, "Go fuck yourself, you asshole." Sasuke's grin grew larger as he stared into her eyes. If there was one thing that excited him the most it was her eyes. The defient iris's that tempted him so. "You've got a sharp tongue, why don't you put it to better use." Sasuke said digging his finger deeper inside of eliciting a drawn out moan from her, changing her mind, "Fine, whatever you want."

In moments Tayuya was on her knees untying Sasuke's rope like obi instantly making his hakama fall to the ground. If it wasn't for his boxers he might have poked her eye out. Shyly she slid his boxer's down his thighs and stared in awe at his manhood. She hesitently grabbed his shaft and licked the tip of it. Slowly she took as much of him as she could into her mouth. She rhythmically bobbed onto his member eliciting groans of pleasure from him. He was like clay in her hands as she manipulated his every reaction. Soon he began bucking into her warm mouth before he relieved himself . Slowly he pulled away catching his breath as he stared down at her. She didn't seem angry or disgusted, so why was she just sitting there? Tayuya looked up at him with a smirk as she swallowed his seed licking the excess from the corners of her lips, "You didn't last very long Sasuke, and to think I was enjoying myself." Sasuke ignored her words and seem mesmerized by her actions, he swallowed the lump in his throat before he forced Tayuya onto her back in one swift movement. "Take it easy you assho-" Tayuya was cut off as his lips trapped her's in a bruising kiss. Sasuke couldn't control himself, all rational thought left him as he covered her neck in a trail of kisses.

Tayuya had never seen Sasuke in such a way before. He wasn't his usual calm, cool, arrogant, asshole of a self. He was something else, he seemed more passionate, more...feral, and for Tayuya that was a huge turn on. Boldly she wrapped a leg around Sasuke's waist pulling him closer to her radiant body. "Enough foreplay I want the real thing Uchiha." She whispered to him heatedly. Sasuke was all to eager to grant her wish. Slowly he positioned himself at her opening ready to push into her when she stopped him. Sasuke stared at her with an annoyed look and she only smirked back saying, "One last thing Sasuke. Don't be gentle." that sent Sasuke over the edge. In an instant he thrust into her passage gasping at the resistance he was met with. Tayuya winced in pain as his manhood filled her completely. It was almost too much of a perfect fit. Slowly he thrust in and out of her at an increasing pace as her walls stretched to accomadate their new friend. "More." She pleaded as she gripped the grass below her. Sasuke fulfilled her wish as he applied more pressure to each thrust making her cry his name wantonly. "Scream it Tayuya…" he whispered hoarsely pushing as far inside her as he could. She cried his name to the heavens themselves as she arched her back in ecstasy. Sasuke could feel her warm fluids surround him. Sasuke continued to thrust into her as per her request. Sasuke was getting fatigued and Tayuya was getting tighter by the second. Holding himself up on his forearms he buried his nose in the crook of Tayuya's neck as his scent mixed with her's. With the last of his strength he lifted them both into a sitting position as he sought release. Tayuya dug her nails into his back leaving red cresent depressions as she savagely bit into his cursed mark drawing blood lapping at it hungrily. Sasuke followed suit doing the same as they climaxed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Exhausted Tayuya collapsed on Sasuke's chest as she felt him fill her with his warm seed. Weakly she smiled at him and licked the wound she had created in his neck, "You're mine now, Sasuke." Sasuke smirked at her and mimicked her actions, "And you are mine, Tayuya."

---------------------

Yes Yes I know It took me forever to finish this update but read and review and tell me if the wait was worth it I really appreciate your feedback!


	5. Alcohol, Sex, and Lies

A/N: Yet again it's me your loveable author! We have got to stop meeting like this . Ok well your probably wondering, "They had sex now what Kaze? (It's a nickname among those who know me personally) Shouldn't you have saved that for later?" There is a method to my madness people and It's going to be one hell of a ride for here on out!

Alcohol, Sex, and Lies

It was mid morning when Tayuya rose to the sun beating down her bare back. Lazily she stretched and rolled onto her back not fully aware of her nudity. Sasuke wasn't far off as he dressed himself, silently watching Tayuya. He'd let his urges get the best of him last night and to tell the truth, he liked it. Last night was mostly a blur, but the mark she left him with was a constant reminder of what they had told each other.

_Weakly she smiled at him and licked the wound she had created in his neck, "You're mine now, Sasuke." Sasuke smirked at her and mimicked her actions, "And you are mine, Tayuya."_

If he was lucky, she wouldn't remember much. The last thing he needed was a women becoming emotionally attached to him. He wasn't paying much attention and hadn't noticed that she had gotten up and strode over to him. He didn't move; he couldn't. His eyes were too fixed on her body, last night he'd only felt her now he could truly drink in her beauty fully. He couldn't help the blush that crept up on his cheeks as she dressed herself in front of him. He was so mesmerized by her he barely noticed her leaning towards him and whispering, "You're such a horny son of a bitch." Sasuke was taken back by her comment, was it so obvious that she could read him so easily? "We don't have time for this. We need to find the Sound; that is our prime objective." He said stoically as he turned to leave her. "Geez lighten up you can't just forget what happened last night." She said to herself. 'I can't forget him after that night…' Tayuya followed behind him silently not knowing where they were going. "So exactly where are we going?" she asked annoyingly. "A town; to collect information on the Sound." He replied quickening his pace. "Hey wait up! What's the rush?" she asked trying her best to keep when he started sprinting. "We're being pursued." He said jumping into a nearby tree silently. "Why the hell are we running--?!" Sasuke covered her mouth as they hid in the trees foliage.

The two waited for what seemed like hours until the pursuing shinobi had passed and it was safe. Quickly they dropped from the tree to survey the area. "We've wasted too much time if we don't reach the town by nightfall things will only get more dangerous." Sasuke stated. "Damn. It's a trap!" he shouted as they were surrounded by Kumogakure shinobi. "So we finally meet; the infamous Uchiha Sasuke." said the obvious leader of the band of shinobi. "And who might you be exactly? What's your name?" Sasuke asked as he readied his hand on the hilt of his Kusanagi. "My name? Now why would you want to know such a silly thing like that? After all, today you die." the shinobi boasted as he stepped forward. "Hn. You're right. Though you'll be the one dead." Sasuke said in a dark tone that even chilled Tayuya to the core. "Tsch! I hope you can back that threat up." He warned as he attacked, katana drawn and hell bent on killing Sasuke. "I'll show you…" he said to himself as the cursed seal spread across his body. In one swift motion Sasuke slipped his arms from their sleeves and unsheathed his Kusanagi as the shinobi slashed at him. "Sasuke!" Tayuya shouted as she watched him not even attempt to defend himself. She watched as blood spilt onto the forest floor. The attacking ninja cursed as blood dripped from a fresh wound in his hands. She to listened Sasuke laugh; it was disturbing to say the least, and made her back away in fear. When the dust cleared Sasuke emerged with two hand-like wings that wrapped around him acting like a shield. "What's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me," Sasuke sneered as his wings threw his would be killer aside, "And all of you, following someone as weak as him… Now you'll share the same fate." The forest was filled with screams of horror as Sasuke slew the shinobi one by one. Tayuya stood motionless as he finished off the unnamed leader of the shinobi and made his way towards her. Sakon's words floated into her mind, _"Every time you activate the cursed seal you will lose a part of yourself, until you lose yourself, completely."_

On impulse Tayuya stepped back to avoid him, but he quickly caught her pinning her body against a tree. "Do you fear me too Tayuya?" he asked as his free hand gripped her throat tightly. She tried her best not to cry as his grasp grew tighter. "W-why….Sasuke…" she managed to whisper in a saddened tone as his Sharingan eyes swirled. At that moment Sasuke could almost feel his heart stop beating as the mark receded and his body went numb. Reluctantly he released her as they both fell to the ground. Sasuke held his shoulder tightly as Tayuya caught her breath. "Tayuya…," he breathed, his voice broken in a tone she never thought humanly possible for him, "Help me up." And so she did finding it hard to support him and her. They roughed the rest of their journey in relative silence, only speaking when Sasuke pointed her in the right direction. It was already nightfall once they reached the outskirts of the town. Tayuya was taken back at the very sight of it. When Sasuke had said town she pictured something small, this was big enough to be a major city! "Tayuya, you can let me go now. Thank you." Sasuke said as he removed his arm from around her shoulder. "Hai…" she whispered looking at the ground as she walked close behind him as they walked through the back alleyways of the city. Sasuke stopped when he heard two people heading their way, one man one woman. Quickly they hid in the shadows. Tayuya had to admit that this was low, even for Sasuke.

"So how about you and me go do something fun?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, you know…"

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Oh come on. We're…hey what the--!"

"Hey! What are you--!"

"Geez Sasuke you sure know how to pick them." Tayuya commented sarcastically as they knocked out their victims. "Shut up." He said simply as he started to undress. Tayuya's eyes almost popped out of her head as she watched in surprise. "What?" he asked annoyingly as he stripped the man and took his cloths that actually fit quite well. "Stop wasting time take her cloths and let's go." Sasuke said as he straightened out the leather jacket the boy had been wearing. "Alright I changed into the slut's outfit can we go now?" Tayuya said fidgeting under Sasuke's gaze. She was wearing a red long sleeve sweater that matched her hair and a short skirt that she couldn't stop pulling on in an attempt to cover her bare thighs. "One more thing." Sasuke said smirking at her blush as he approached her. "Damnit Sasuke; leave me alone!" she shouted turning away from him. Sasuke grabbed the odd hat she had always worn and tossed it aside. "Hey what the hell--"Tayuya exclaimed trailing off as Sasuke's hand moved her hair from her eyes and caressed her cheek. "You look more like a woman this way." He said bluntly. Tayuya wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. "W-what do you mean?" she asked meekly trying to hide her blush. Sasuke's smirk grew as he grabbed their cloths and her hand leading her into the streets. They passed faceless people that whispered and gossiped as they ran through the streets. Soon they stopped in front of a relatively large house. Sasuke stepped forward and checked the boy's identification once again to make sure this was his house. After which he took out a key from his pants pocket and unlocked the door. Tayuya was the first to step inside and immediately fell in love with their temporary home. He watched with amusement as she examined everything in the house with childlike curiosity. Sasuke himself took off his sandals at the door and followed Tayuya upstairs as she dove into the bed. "We can't stay here forever you know." Sasuke commented silently knowing Tayuya wouldn't catch it.

"It's been so long!" she said happily stretching as Sasuke watched closing the door behind him. "Tayuya…," he started trying to get her attention, "Hmmm?" she responded burying her head in a pillow. "I'm sorry about what happened before." He said plainly. Tayuya chuckled, "Uchiha Sasuke sorry? How can I really be sure that you are sorry?" she teased flipping onto her back as she stared at the ceiling. "What reason would I have to lie?" He replied stepping closer to the bed. "True, yet I feel as if there's something you want from me." She hinted grinning at the back of his head as he sat. "And what exactly would I want from you?" he asked sarcastically turning around and smirking at her grin. "Come on don't be so clueless Sasuke," She said sitting close enough to feel his warm breath mingle with hers, "Tell me Tayuya, what exactly do I want from you?" he breathed resisting the urge to kiss her full pink lips as they curled into a smirk. "You want me. All of me." She said heatedly trapping him in a passionate kiss. Soon they pulled back gasping for air, "You can have me tonight Sasuke, take from me as much as you want and I'll do the same." She whispered in his ear as her fingers grazed his cursed seal shooting electricity through his body. In an instant Sasuke was on top of her with the same look he had the previous night. "Say it." he demanded as he undressed her. Tayuya smirked and pulled him closer to her as she whispered, "Take me, Sasuke."

At that moment Sasuke was overcome by emotions that he hadn't felt in years. Sasuke was losing his mind; he'd told himself he didn't need anyone so why did he desire Tayuya so? "Sasuke…" she breathed getting his attention and bringing him out of his musings. "When…when I'm with you like this, everyday, you make me feel alive, like a real woman...I want to stay with you…" Sasuke listened in amazement. She really had changed, but he couldn't let her become attached to him. If the day came when he would have to choose her or his ambitions, he would be conflicted and hesitating was not an option. Sasuke placed his finger on her lips and forced a smile as he kissed his way down to her cursed seal. "You will always be with me; this mark will bind us forever." He declared gently biting on his previous mark and replacing it with a newer one. Tayuya jumped slightly as he broke the skin and tended to the wound sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. Second by second Sasuke tasted every inch of her. Kiss by kiss he worshipped her body as he would a goddess's. Gently he pulled her thighs apart meeting little resistance. Sasuke smirked at Tayuya's flushed face, he lowered his head to kiss her soft lips making her jump in shock. Tayuya's arousal taunted him as he buried his nose in her soft red curls and tasted her hidden treasure. "Sasuke!" she cried out gripping the bed sheets tightly. Sasuke reveled in her taste as it filled his senses and her moans fueling his passion. Tayuya writhed in the bed as Sasuke's tongue dove inside her eliciting a fire that burned inside her. Tayuya pushed Sasuke's head seeking more and more as she cried, "Yes! Yes!" With each passing moment Tayuya was brought closer and closer to ecstasy until finally Sasuke gave her release as she cried out in delight. Slowly she came down from her high as Sasuke drank every drop of her honey.

Tayuya watched behind half lidded eyes as Sasuke smirked at her positioning himself at her entrance. He leaned over her resting his arms on either side of her head as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her slowly. Tayuya sighed contently as he filled her. She smiled at him, a rare sight indeed, as she placed her arms over his shoulders and he started to thrust into her at a steady pace. Gently she sucked on Sasuke's pulse feeling it quicken every second. Just knowing that he was alive and these emotions were real filled her with joy. He'd been the only one she'd ever get this close with, as far as she knew; he was the only one for her. In one swift movement Tayuya was on her stomach. Tayuya would have never pegged Sasuke as the adventurous type in bed. Quickly Sasuke lifted her hips as he thrust into her again this time rougher. Tayuya cried his name as she tried holding herself up and staying with Sasuke's rhythm. Sasuke once again leaned over her and bit his back drawing her sweet blood from the wound. "You taste sweet, Tayuya," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it softly. Sasuke could feel her walls massaging his member, her passage growing tighter with every thrust. "Don't tell me your almost finished Tayuya?" he teased pushing as far as he could into her making her howl. "N…not a chance." She replied tiredly looking back at him. Sasuke smirked at her and changed positions again. Gently he laid her on her side and draped her leg over his shoulder as he continued to push into her. Tayuya chanted his name as he touched her deep inside, he must have hit her "sweet spot". "What do you say Tayuya?" Sasuke taunted as he played with her bundle of nerves. "Is…Ahhh…That all you got…Ohhh." She said her face flushed with embarrassment for showing her weakness. "Give me a…a chance damnit!" She exclaimed using all of her strength to knock him on his back. Taken by surprise Sasuke watched as she climbed on top of him and let him slide inside of her slowly. "Now it's my turn, Sasuke. Hang on, I'll have you screaming my name in no time." she promised rocking her hips against him causing him to gasp for air. "What's the matter Sasuke? Does it feel good?" she asked grounding herself against his hips making him whisper her name. She tricked him into exhausting himself before her and now she was having her way with him. He was fighting an already lost battle as he tried to hold out for a while longer. Tayuya smirked at the fatigued look on his face; slowly she lowered herself and rested her hands against his chest. "Don't fight it Sasuke…I want it…I want you." She whispered trying her hardest not to lose her rhythm. Sasuke couldn't deny her; he gazed upon her face framed by her unkempt red hair as her body glistened in the moonlight. She was his warrior goddess, both beautiful and vicious, and he would never let her get away. Sasuke moaned her name much to Tayuya's delight, "That's a good boy; now give me what I want." She demanded falling onto her back Sasuke following suit and taking his previous position above her. Without hesitation Sasuke took her legs and spread them as he thrust into her at a frantic pace. Their screams filled the room as Sasuke plunged deeper than before forcing Tayuya's walls to hold him tightly sending them both spiraling into a euphoric high. Tayuya beamed as she felt his seed fill her womb. Sasuke bucked into her one last time, making Tayuya moan in delight. "Geez Sasuke, you'd think you were trying to get me pregnant." She joked as he rolled off of her pulling her with him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tightly and nuzzled her neck making Tayuya's heart flutter. "What if I was?" he mumbled as he rests his cheek against her smooth skin. "Don't try it Uchiha, I'll kick your ass if you get me pregnant." She warned nuzzling against his chest. "Hn. Time will tell, Tayuya, time will tell." He whispered as she drifted to sleep. Gently Sasuke laid his hand on her flat stomach, "Hopefully, time will wait for us." he whispered as his free hand grazed her cursed mark. "Don't…" she said half asleep as she lightly raked her nails down his chest. "Gomen, Tayuya." He said pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Aishiteru…"

Sasuke could feel his heart stop as his world suddenly seemed to freeze. Was it true? Could it be true? Why him? His fears were becoming a reality, if he didn't push her away now the situation would only become more troublesome. Slowly he turned his gaze to her, "Tayuya…," before he could continue the sound of her snores stopped him. He felt the urge to wake her and confront her about what she had said, he felt like laughing and pushing her away when she spoke such words. Such words he hadn't heard since the days of Team Seven and the Uchiha Clan. Slowly Sasuke drifted into slumber as his body was enveloped by a calm warm aura. He turned to Tayuya one last time to noticed the same aura emitting from her cursed mark before he succumbed to his fatigue.

----------------------------------------

"Hehe, they sure gave us a run for our money eh, Sakon?" Kidoumaru said kicking a few corpses around as Sakon inspected the camp for survivors. "It's wouldn't have been a close call if someone hadn't forgotten the map!" he exclaimed angrily. "Geez, it didn't matter that much, I mean we got the job done right?" he retorted picking his ear annoyingly. "Baka. Come on let's leave we're not done with this mission yet." Sakon said leaving his comrade behind. "What do you mean?" he asked obliviously. "You moron we have to find the new Sound hideout, have you forgotten already?!" Sakon roared back at his teammate. "Well how are we supposed to know where to go?" he asked following close behind. "How the hell am I supposed to know? Let's just keep walking…"

----------------------------------------

The sun took its sweet time rising giving the young lovers more time. It was Tayuya who rose at the first sight of dawn this time. Slowly Tayuya climbed out of the bed careful enough not to wake Sasuke. Silently she made her way to a bathroom adjacent from the bed. She really needed a shower; she reeked of sex and of Sasuke. Not that she really minded the latter of the two, but taking a shower was a nice change of pace. She shut the door behind her and let the hot water from the shower fill the room with steam. Tayuya looked herself over in the mirror; noting the multiple blemishes Sasuke left upon her body. The most noticeable being the love marks on her neck and his bite mark on her cursed seal. Silently Tayuya cursed Sasuke for marring her body; even if she wasn't very in touch with her feminine side. Soon the mirror fogged from the steam; Tayuya's hand wandered over Sasuke's mark only to gasp in response. The mark was super sensitive and the sensation it gave her made her knees weak to the point where she needed to hold onto the sink for support. What did he do to her? Regaining her composure Tayuya lowered the heat in the shower and slipped inside. The heated water felt good against her sore body. Pictures of the previous night replayed in her mind as her hands roamed over her own body. Her body and his melding as one in absolute harmony. The thought of it was driving her mad. Quickly calming herself down Tayuya was able to finish her shower. Slipping out of the shower she grabbed a robe hanging on the towel rack as well as a towel for her hair. She made her way out of the bathroom and chuckled at the still sleeping Sasuke. It seemed she really had worn him out after all. Tayuya strode over to the window near the bed and looked down at the busy town below. 'How long will we stay here? Where will we go after we leave?' Tayuya's worries never seemed to cease. Tayuya was brought out of her musings when her stomach rumbled loudly. She held her belly in an attempt to silence it before it woke Sasuke. Silently she tip-toed her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Spotting the refrigerator she dashed for it in a starved frenzy. Although her hunger quickly turned to disgust. The fridge was packed with week old instant ramen and spoiled goods covered in mold. Tayuya sighed dejectedly and turned to the cabinets for the answer to her hunger. Tayuya wasn't much of a chef, but there had to be something in there she could make. Ramen, ramen, ramen and more ramen this kid was bound to die if he kept eating like this. Admitting defeat, Tayuya ended her search for food and decided to explore the house a little more. She found various pictures of what could only be friends and family. This kid was obviously nothing but an average person. He wasn't a ninja, if he had been on it would have been more of a challenge to attack him.

"What are you doing awake?" sounded a stoic voice from behind her. Quickly swinging around she stared at Sasuke clad in a robe and boxers. "What? No "good morning" to the women who rocked your world a few hours ago?" Tayuya sneered smirking at the Uchiha. Sasuke brushed her comment aside and looked her up and down. "I could hear your stomach from the bedroom. Why don't you get some food?" He said simply. Tayuya blushed in embarrassment and held her growling belly. "Well for your information Uchiha, there is no food to eat." She shot back as Sasuke began to search the cupboards. "Last time I checked, Tayuya. Ramen was food." He said stoically as he pulled out the various flavors and laid them out on the table. "Smartass. There isn't any food I feel like eating." She said turning her back to him. "For once I agree with you, though, I'm thirstier then I am hungry." He hinted mischievously as he approached her. "Well good luck with that Uchiha, there's nothing to drink either." She responded not paying attention as Sasuke towered over her. Tayuya nearly jumped out of her skin as his arms circled around her. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing?" she asked has his nimble fingers untied her robe. "I want you to quench my thirst with these" he said cupping her breasts softly causing Tayuya to gasp. "I-I can't. I can't make milk!" she protesting trying to wiggle out of his hold. "That is where you're wrong my dear Tayuya, with enough stimulation you can produce milk." He explained pinching her nipples causing her to cry out. "Isn't there another way?" she pleaded panting heavily as Sasuke's hands toyed with her body. "That depends, what else do you have to satisfy my thirst?" he hinted letting his hand trail down as he used his free hand to tilt her head towards him so he could see her face. "For once don't make me beg Sasuke." She whispered biting her lip as Sasuke's fingers dipped inside of her. She was dripping wet and ready for him already. She would always be ready for him. Why was he so addicted to her in such a way? Why did her body taunt him into doing such things out of character? "Sasuke…" Tayuya moaned bringing him out of his dreamlike daze. "Stay with me." She breathed reaching up to kiss him. Sasuke enjoyed the taste of her lips, the feel of her body against his, so why did everything they do seem so wrong? Tayuya forced her lips away from his as her body was overcome with pleasure. Sasuke's body reacted on its own as it carried Tayuya over to the table and laid her on her back knocking the cups of ramen off in the process. Tayuya was in the process of untying Sasuke's robe when the doorbell rang abruptly. "Kuso…" she muttered angrily as she quickly got off the table and tied her robe as did Sasuke.

"Daisuke! Daisuke wake up already!" yelled a woman from behind the door as she banged frantically. Calmly Sasuke walked over to the door to answer it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tayuya whispered harshly. He didn't answer only unlocked the door, "May I help you," he asked stoically as he stared at the girl in the doorway. The girl had a similar build to Tayuya only a bit smaller; she had long black hair. She wore a short plaid skirt and a blue button down blouse. "Oh…Um, I'm sorry. I'm Suzuka. Who are you?" she asked hesitantly as she backed away. "We're friends of Daisuke, we're watching his home while he's away…on vacation." Tayuya explained pushing Sasuke out of the way. "Vacation? He never told me about a vacation…" she thought to herself aloud. "Still…who are you people?" she questioned suspiciously. "Um…I'm Tayuya and this is Sasuke…my boyfriend." She explained forcing a smile on the last part as Sasuke stood in disbelief. Quickly Tayuya grabbed Sasuke and whispered, "Just go along with it ok?" Sasuke scoffed and turned away. "Please come in." Tayuya said cheerfully. Sasuke had to admit it Tayuya played the part of a kind, hospitable girl, well. Tayuya led the girl inside sat her down on the couch in the living room. "So, exactly who is Daisuke to you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, Daisuke is my cousin I was in town for the week and came to visit, but…" Suzuka trailed off. "I have an idea how about to hang out with us?" Sasuke had to interject now. This was a mission not a vacation. "Tayuya. Can I talk to you, privately?" he asked pulling her aside into the kitchen. "What is it?" she asked snobbishly. "We're on a mission and—" "Just because we are on a mission does not mean we can't have a little fun… After all isn't that what we've been doing this whole time?" she whispered sexily. For once Sasuke had to admit she was right and he was wrong. "I knew you'd see it my way." She said smirking as she went back into the living room. "So like I was saying why don't we hang out, no point in staying here for a week." Tayuya said cheerfully. Sure enough Suzuka agreed. "So what do you want to do first Tayuya?" she asked watching from the corner of her eye as Sasuke went upstairs. "Well, I didn't bring a lot of clothing with me so how about some shopping," she said thinking to herself 'That's what normal girls do after all right?'

"Eh, sure lets go for it!" she exclaimed getting out of her seat. Mean while Sasuke was packing their belonging as well as some of Daisuke's cloths in a gym bag he had found. Sasuke had to admit the kid and he had a similar sense of fashion. Quickly dressing himself he left the bedroom to return to the two females downstairs. They we laughing and seemed to be having fun but stopped when Sasuke appeared. "Tayuya." Sasuke interrupted casually. "Yes, Sasuke what is it?" she asked in a frustrated tone. "You should get dressed if you want to hang out with Suzuka don't you?" he asked smirking at the two. Tayuya excused herself and walked up to Sasuke. "What are you doing with that bag?" she whispered. "We can't stay here forever Daisuke will come back and we will be exposed. I am going to ask Suzuka if we can stay with her." he explained quietly. Tayuya had forgotten that this wasn't their home. "Good thinking Sasuke, at least I know your good for something other than fucking me." She joked causing Sasuke to blush and look away. "Whatever just get dressed." he said stoically as he made his way to Suzuka. Sasuke stared at her long and hard before he took a seat next to her. "Suzuka was it?" he began smirking as she fidgeted under his gaze. "Yes…and your name is Sasuke?" she asked trying to steer clear of his eyes. "Hn. I have something to ask you…that is, if you don't mind?" he said smoothly. "N-not at all." She replied blushing at the way he stared at her. "Tayuya and I can't watch Daisuke's home for the entire time he is away. So I was thinking would it be alright if we stayed with you for a few days?" he asked. Sasuke's eyes flashed in an instant and she almost became mesmerized as she agreed in a dream-like state.

"Ok, I'm ready to go!" Tayuya announced as she came down the steps. Quickly Sasuke stood and grabbed his bag of belongings. Sasuke hadn't really gotten a great look at Tayuya the day before, but now that he had the chance he couldn't help but notice Tayuya's long, shapely legs. "Something catch your eye Sasuke?" she asked feigning innocence. Sasuke smirked as he approached her and wrapped his free arm around her waist as he pulled her into a kiss. Suzuka turned away in embarrassment; she had to admit that she was a little jealous. Tayuya pulled away laughing, "Oh Sasuke you're such a naughty boy, not in front of our friend." "No please I don't mind. You two are a very cute couple." She said.

'_Two can play that game Sasuke.' _thought Tayuya.

'_Then let the games begin.'_ he replied mentally smirking at her.

'_How the hell can you hear my thoughts?'_ she questioned.

'_I'm not sure most likely when you marked me and I did the same it created some sort of bond.' _he explained.

"Um…I hope I'm not interrupting anything but we should get going, after all you're my roommates now." Suzuka said with a smile. Sasuke forced a fake smile and released Tayuya. Sasuke would play the part of a loving couple with Tayuya, but he would never truly smile. Choosing not to waste anymore time Sasuke followed Suzuka out of the house and down the city streets with Tayuya in tow. "Are you sure that your home has room for the both of us?" Sasuke asked making a note of a few landmarks and shops in the area. "Sure. I used to live here when I was younger. After my parents moved they decided to keep the house here so I always had a place to stay when I came to visit Daisuke." she explained noting the distant look on his face. "So…where are you guys from?" she asked suspiciously. "We're from a small town…not too far from here." Sasuke answered casually as if the question didn't faze him. "I see. So how do you guys know Daisuke, where'd you meet him?" Sasuke glanced back at Tayuya silently signaling her to answer. "Um…we met him at a bar here and became fast friends." She said with a slight uncertainty. Suzuka laughed a little, "That does sound like Daisuke. Why don't we have a drink or two?" she suggested. "That sounds great, but let's get this shopping done first." Tayuya said with enthusiasm. Sasuke wasn't surprised; Tayuya seemed like the kind of girl who was always looking for fun. Sasuke snickered a little earning him a knock on the head from Tayuya, "Something funny Sasuke," she asked, "You two are too cute." Suzuka giggled as they stopped in front of a home of moderate size. "Well, this is my home don't do anything I wouldn't." she said with a smile on her face as she grabbed Tayuya's hand and dragged her away, but not before tossing Sasuke a key.

'_I'll stay here and collect information on the Sound.'_

'_You're no fun it's always work, work, and work with you.'_

'_Hn. Just go pick something nice to wear, maybe something to show off your legs.' _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

'_Why you…you're such a pervert Uchiha.'_

Sasuke tossed Tayuya a quick glance before she was out of sight and entered the house. Quickly he surveyed the house. A large living room with an equally large kitchen and downstairs, a basement, three bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs. Tossing the gym bag into one of the rooms, he rummaged through it pulling out his Kusanagi and uniform. If he was going to stay here there was no use in getting rusty. Lately he was losing more of himself to the cursed seal and would often be thrown into an uncontrollable rage like last time. He would have to restrain himself from using it, for now.

------------------------------------------------

"So Tayuya tell me about you and Sasuke, like how long have you two been together?" she asked as they passed various shops and outlets. "We'll me and Sasuke…have known each other for about four years." she answered staring at her feet. "Wow…you two must really be in love," she beamed clasping her hands with Tayuya's, "You have to tell me how you hooked yourself such a hot guy!" Tayuya didn't know what to say or whether to be offended that another woman was interested in her man or flattered. "Well I…guess I am one lucky lady!" she exclaimed laughing obnoxiously. "Oh! Let's go in there!" Suzuka said enthusiastically as she pulled her into the store. Instantly Tayuya's face turned red as she looked around the shop. "What's the matter haven't you ever shopped for lingerie before?" she asked giving her an odd look. "Of course I have! It's just…always alone." She lied nervously. "Oh well…I can stay outside if you want?" she asked. "It's fine; I might need your help." She said whispering the last part. Together they searched the store from bras on the walls and panties on the shelves it all seemed a little intimidating. "Hello ladies something I can help you with today?" asked a female employee. "Yes my friend is looking for something that is both sexy and practical to impress her boyfriend."

'_Sexy and practical…I never asked for that.' _Tayuya thought scornfully.

"Well before you look around the store let me measure your breast size first." said the lady pulling measuring tape from her pocket. Tayuya gulped nervously as the lady measured her. "All done and I'd have to say you are a C cup, only slightly larger than an average one I say, so have a good look around and use the dressing rooms if need be." She said cheerfully before leaving the two. "Well now that that's over and done with lets do some shopping!" Suzuka exclaimed pulling Tayuya through the store as they grabbed various articles of clothing.

"Well, don't stand just stand there try them on!" Suzuka said pushing Tayuya into one of the dressing rooms. Nervously Tayuya looked over the bras and panties not knowing exactly how to go about this. Slowly she undressed and placed one article of clothing at a time, first a plain pink pair of bras and panties. Looking herself over in the full length mirror she sighed deeply when she saw herself, obviously pink was not her color. Next she tried the black panties and bra with a red lining. Tayuya smirked. "Now this I like", she said to herself posing in the mirror. Moments later Suzuka entered surprising Tayuya to say the least. "Wha-What are you doing in here!?" Tayuya exclaimed trying to cover her body. "What do you mean? I just came to check up on you." She answered innocently. Suzuka inched towards Tayuya and touched the skin on her arm, "Wow your skin is so soft and milky. Sasuke must love your skin." She commented longingly. "Um well-"

"What's this; a tattoo?" she asked her hand inching towards Tayuya's cursed seal. "No", she said forcefully grabbing her hand. "I mean yes it is but please don't touch it is a little sensitive." she lied offering a fake smile. Suzuka, not knowing any better fell for it and left her friend to get dressed before they paid for the cloths, then it was out into the street they went. Tayuya couldn't remember the last time she'd ever enjoyed herself; all her life she'd never known true happiness, what friendship meant; what love meant. "Tayuya? Tayuya snap out of it!" Suzuka said shaking her slightly. "Oh s-sorry I was just…thinking" she said staring at the ground. Suzuka grinned knowingly at Tayuya's face, "You're missing your dear old Sasuke-kun, huh?"

Tayuya's face grew bright red, "That's not it I swear!" Suzuka giggled, Tayuya was cute when she blushed. "So if that's not it, what is it then?" she asked slyly. "Well…I…just want to look…nice for Sasuke" she said whispering the last part. Suzuka smiled brightly, "Well if that's the case, let's go!" she exclaimed pulling her down the ever crowding street as night approached.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke decided to end his training earlier than planned for the simple fact that there wasn't much he could do without damaging his host's home, and leaving to train was not an option. Luckily Suzuka's basement proved to be useful for at least an hour or two of training. Slowly wiping the sweat from his brow he sheathed his Kusanagi and proceeded upstairs. Eight o'clock. "Tayuya and Suzuka should be back soon" he thought out loud. Calmly he made his way up stairs and into the bathroom. That moment the girls came home in a fury of laughter. Sasuke sighed loudly, he was finally getting used to the peace and quiet. "Oi Sasuke! Get out here!" Tayuya yelled loud enough for Sasuke to hear her through the sound of rushing water. Soon enough she came bursting through the bathroom door with a grin on her face. Sasuke only stared at her blankly, "What is it?" he asked plainly as he went about his showering routine. It wasn't a surprise that Sasuke's nakedness wouldn't bother Tayuya but Suzuka on the other hand…"Tayuya! What are you—Gomen-nasai Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked slamming the door.

"Hey what was that for?" Tayuya asked angrily. "What do you mean!? You can't just burst into the bathroom like that especially when someone's inside!" she said scolding Tayuya like a mother. Tayuya just rolled her eyes and defiantly picked her ear. "Don't do that it's not very lady like Tayuya!" "Hmph, well Sasuke doesn't seem to mind." She muttered to herself. Just then Sasuke exited the bathroom clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist. Tayuya smirked at him as he towered behind Suzuka. Sasuke cleared his throat to get Suzuka's attention before he walked past her to stand next to Tayuya. "Suzuka's right, Tayuya. You should have knocked first." Sasuke teased smirking at Suzuka. "Oh shut up and come with me!" she ordered dragging him down the hallway and into their room. Quickly she slammed the door and pushed Sasuke onto the bed nearly breaking it as she jumped on top of him in an instant. "And here I was thinking you had something urgent to tell me." Sasuke said nonchalantly yawning in the process. Tayuya growled at him before she knocked him on his head, "You perverted bastard as if that's what I wanted from you!" she yelled.

"Well if that isn't it then what?" he asked attempting to control himself in such a compromising position. Tayuya devilishly grinned down at Sasuke, "I've got a few _surprises_ for you Sasuke." Sasuke only scoffed, "What surprises could you have to interest me, Tayuya?" he asked turning away from her face, if he looked at it long enough he would most likely end up taking another shower. She could already see that she had him in the palm of her hand; all it would take was provocation. "Tonight we are going to have fun, and I don't mean just in the bed. We're going out tonight!" she exclaimed. "No." he answered almost in an instant making Tayuya's blood boil, but she had other ways of manipulating Sasuke other than beating him to a pulp. "Is that so Sasuke? Hmm I guess I'll just have to resort to Plan B." she said innocently biting her lip. Sasuke knew he had provoked her now, but he promised himself he wouldn't succumb to her advances. Suddenly she ground her hips against his causing him to gasp for air out of shock. "What do you—" "Oh Sasuke! Give it to me please I'm begging you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sasuke blushed refusing to believe she would resort to something like this. "Sasuke-kun give it to me! Harder! Harder!" she yelled grinning sinfully at Sasuke. There was no doubt that Tayuya's yelling could be heard by Suzuka; hell, probably half way down the street as well. "Fine! Fine! I'll go with you tonight just keep your mouth shut." He said trying to roll her off of him. "Don't be in such a hurry Sasuke; you seem to have a surprise for me." She hinted smiling perversely. Sasuke scowled inwardly at himself for letting her toy with him. It was time to turn the tables on Tayuya. "I had to keep myself distracted, so I thought of how nice it would be to have you writhing beneath me again." He said smirking all the way. Tayuya was taken back my Sasuke's boldness so much she had lowered her guard. Sasuke took his chance and gently shoved her off of him and on to the floor where she landed flat on her butt.

But he wasn't done with her yet. Within seconds he was on top with her pinned beneath him. She could feel him pressing his member against her thigh; the skin to skin contact was enough to make her moan. "What's the matter Tayuya? I thought you wanted my surprise?" he teased caressing her inner thigh. "Sa—Sasuke we can't." she breathed as her heart raced faster as he drew closer and closer. "Don't worry Tayuya-_chan_…" he whispered closing the gap between them as he pressed his lips against hers. Even if it was short lived Tayuya felt as if it would last an eternity. Soon after the kiss Suzuka entered catching them in their compromising position. "Sasuke! Tayuya!" she exclaimed turning away, "I—just came to tell you I was ready to leave." She said in a hurry as she slammed the door behind her. Sasuke sighed audibly and got off of Tayuya, much to her disappointment. "Come on, get dressed. We can enjoy each other's bodies later." He said stoically. Tayuya sweat dropped; how could he talk about something to personal in such a way, she could barely tell if he was joking or not! Meanwhile Sasuke was dressing himself paying little to no attention to Tayuya. Now was Tayuya's chance to change into her "surprise" without Sasuke noticing. Quickly she stripped doing her best not to make much noise as to rouse Sasuke's interest. Though little did she know, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her body. The simple action of undressing herself seemed so sensual; you'd think she knew he was watching her. He somehow found it possible to dress himself appropriately in a black long sleeve turtleneck and dark pants all the while gazing at Tayuya as she dressed in a short crimson skirt and a and black sweater. He couldn't help but smirk at how she'd taken his advice and decided to show her legs more and more.

Suzuka couldn't believe what she'd seen much less what she had heard Tayuya screaming from inside the room. Had she come in a few seconds later the towel Sasuke had been wearing would most likely have been off! She knew Tayuya and Sasuke were close, but she would never imagine that they were already having sex, and from the way things sounded it wouldn't have been the first time. Luckily for her she had come in before they got too intimate. Suzuka was brought back to reality when Tayuya and Sasuke exited to room, fully dressed. There was an awkward silence, "Suzuka, I'm sorry for our indiscretion hope you can forgive me for…getting carried away." he apologized a slight smirk on his face. "D-don't worry about it. I should have knocked first anyway…" she trailed off as she stared at Sasuke. She couldn't help herself, his handsome face framed by his raven hair, the way the turtleneck contoured around his broad shoulders and muscular body. She had to admit, she was jealous of what Tayuya had.

Tayuya had noticed Suzuka's gaze on Sasuke; needless to say, it was a little bit unsettling. After a moment of silence Tayuya cleared her throat getting both their attentions. "If we're done here how's about we get a move on, ne?" she said tightly gripping onto Sasuke arm. He raised an eyebrow to her curiously, after all Tayuya was possessive, but not like this. Suddenly thrown from her trace Suzuka agreed slightly blushing when her eye caught Sasuke's.

Tayuya wasn't the jealous type but she couldn't help but feel slightly threatened by the way Suzuka would stare at _her_ Sasuke. She didn't much like the way he would stare and smirk at her, similar to the way he would for her. She couldn't let this get to her, after all this whole thing was a rouse, a façade. None of this for real; right? Sasuke could see that Tayuya was in deep thought, and he had to admit he found it cute how her eyebrows would furrow and how she would bite her nail. Suzuka had gone ahead and was most likely waiting outside for them. Sasuke placed his free hand onto her cheek jolting her from her thoughts. The corner of his lips curled into a smirk as she faced him with an embarrassing blush on her face. She was adorable. "Something must be bothering you Tayuya. Tell me what it is?" he asked calmly. Tayuya cursed Sasuke perceptibility. "It's nothing. Let's go Suzuka's waiting." She said plainly dragging him behind her. Sasuke held his ground and pulled her into him making her eyes widen in shock. "Now Tayuya, don't lie to me." He cooed stroking her hair. "I-it's nothing Sasuke." She said lowly as she held his shirt tight. She was so innocent at times; he couldn't believe this was the same rude girl he'd met when he arrived at the Sound. Without warning Tayuya forced herself upon him, her lips crashed against his in a flurry of passion. Sasuke smirked into the kiss. This was _his _Tayuya. "Now let's go you horny bastard."

Moments later the trio had made their way onto the street and were instantly bombarded by the sounds of merriment; Sasuke wasn't surprised. There were at least twenty bars in this town. Half the people had to be drunk by now. "Let's go into this one!" Tayuya exclaimed pulling her companions inside the old fashion bar. Seconds later Tayuya was storming out screaming obscenities in to the night. "No beer only sake. What the hell kind of bar is that!?" she yelled scaring off other citizens. "Tayuya please stop drawing attention to yourself." Suzuka begged. Sasuke sighed audibly; so far this night wasn't as much fun as Tayuya had promised him. Three bars and a million curses later Sasuke had decided to take charge of the nights activities. Instinctually Sasuke picked the bar that seemed to have a youthful cliental. Sasuke could only smirk as they entered and were immediately greeted by the owner; a tall raven haired women. "Hello there and welcome to the White Lotus Bar."

Both Tayuya and Suzuka eyed the woman warily. They weren't only watching that woman but all of the others too. It wasn't everyday that a sexy man like Sasuke graced you with his presence. Within seconds Tayuya and Suzuka were almost trampled by Sasuke's adoring fans. Sasuke sighed inwardly as he fought off the horde of girls. 'Everywhere I go it's the same'

"Sas…uke!" Tayuya shouted pushing and shoving her way through to Sasuke. Once she reached him she grabbed him roughly and forced her lips against his. The bar was completely quiet. "This is _mine_ and I'd like to see any of you try to take him from me!" she declared grabbing Sasuke crotch possessively. Sasuke's face turned as red as a tomato! He was mortified, but also intrigued by her declaration.

'_So I'm yours, hmm?'_

'_And don't you ever forget it.' _she thought grinning sheepishly at her lover.

Suzuka was left watching from the sidelines. They looked so happy together. She could only pray for something like that to ever happen to her. "Oi, Suzuka over here we've got a table!" Tayuya yelled waving to her from across the room. Suzuka walked over to them despite the sea of people she had to cross. They were nestled in the end of the bar, a perfect place to hide from the groupies. The three of them took their seats, somehow Sasuke had ended up between the two girls, and needless to say he didn't mind at all. "Oi, waitress! Beer and lots of it!" Tayuya yelled across the room at an unsuspecting waitress. Sasuke would have to reprimand Tayuya for her manners some other time if Suzuka, who at the moment was staring at her with her mouth wide open, didn't. A few minutes later the waitress came back with two other waitresses in tow. The grin on Tayuya's face grew with each beer they lay on the table. There had to be at least thirty beers. Quickly Tayuya grabbed a bottle, but before she opened it she turned to Suzuka, "Drinks are on you, right?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Tayuya. "Umm…sure." She answered uncertainly. Without a moments notice the red-head had already opened the beer and began drinking it as if she hadn't drank anything in weeks. Sasuke and Suzuka followed suit, but in a much more civil manner. By the time they had finished their first beer Tayuya was on her third, but Sasuke knew the alcohol would have a much more adverse affect on her.

"Oh come on you two! Don't tell me you can't keep up with little old me!" she taunted. Sasuke could already see a slight drunken blush on her face. "Be careful what you wish for, Tayuya." he said smirking as he drank another beer faster then Tayuya ever could. Her grin turned into a scowl. Sasuke leaned in and whispered in her ear, "And to think, you have more experience swallowing." Tayuya's face grew redder as she turned to face him with a toothy scowl. "You've got some nerve you son of a bitch, how dare you talk about me like that." she shot back; a fire Sasuke sought to bring out shown through her eyes. "Keep this in mind Tayuya. Your tongue can be your worst enemy, but in this case it is my best friend." He said smoothly as he captured her lips in a kiss. Maybe it was the alcohol that made this devious, sexual side of him come out or perhaps Tayuya's personality had rubbed off on him. "This isn't over Sasuke." she promised in between kisses as she watched him smirk behind half lidded eyes. "I certainly hope not." he said pulling away from her.

During the couples exchange Suzuka had almost finished the remaining beers. Suzuka wasn't much of a free spirit like Tayuya, but maybe more drinks could help her. Drinking one last beer she turned to them seeing the passion they had for each other in their eyes. She just had to know why they were so passionate about each other. "So Sasuke, Tayuya. How do you keep the passion alive in your relationship?" she asked bluntly. "Passion? Relationship?" said the two as if the words were foreign to them. They looked at each other; wide grins spreading across both their faces. "Sex." they replied simultaneously. "I figured as much, but tell me Sasuke how DO you do it?" she asked pressing herself closer to him. "Yes Sasuke-_kun_ tell us how you do it." Tayuya chimed climbing on his lap in the process. "It would be much easier to show you." Sasuke answered simply glancing at his goddess. Tayuya waved a finger in his face smirking, "Be careful what you wish for, Sasuke." Suzuka had to interrupt them, "See that's what I mean! What is it that fuels your relationship?" she asked a serious look on her face. "It's complicated," Sasuke began, "But, it can't be that complicated if you guys are together right?" interjected Suzuka. "Sasuke and I…need to talk about our relationship." Tayuya explained lowly. They both agreed that this relationship was strictly physical, but things were changing and they we're becoming emotionally attached to each other.

"I…I'm sorry Tayuya I was just curious. Why don't we…do you guys wanna get out of here?" she asked trying her best to lighten the mood. The "couple" agreed somewhat happily. And as quickly as they came they left leaving less then adequate ryo to pay for their drinks. They ran through the streets despite the angry voices they heard chasing behind them. For Suzuka it was a real rush, but for Sasuke and Tayuya it was more fun than anything. They stopped shortly after, Sasuke stopped to catch his breath on a bench while Tayuya went back to talk to Suzuka. Sasuke tilted his head back towards the night sky taking in the night's air. For once in a long time, Sasuke laughed. It had been an eternity since he had laughed or had fun even. Tayuya was indeed changing him. "Oi Sasuke, we're gonna go home. Try and keep up will ya!" Tayuya shouted from a distance as her and Suzuka walked down the street. Slowly Sasuke got up and began following the two just out of earshot.

"So Tayuya-chan, you and Sasuke have a lot of sex, right?" she asked still quite intoxicated. "Well of course!" she answered with a proud grin on her face. "Well…is that all it is for you? You don't -hiccup- make love?" she asked. Tayuya bit her lip and stared back at Sasuke. She wouldn't say she was in love with him, maybe falling for him, but she was fond of him and enjoyed being around him for the most part. Both of them had never been as intimate as they were with each other, so there had to be something, right? "I…I know Sasuke makes love to me. The way he whispers my name, the way he touches me. He would never touch another woman the way he does me." she said smiling through her blush. Sasuke had been watching the two girls closely; he could tell they were talking about him; he didn't care much. Tayuya had blushed though, his heart melted at the sight of her face flushed in embarrassment. He'd always thought; after he killed his brother and Orochimaru, he would find a woman who was innocent, and caring to restore his clan, but to find a strong, stubborn, foul mouthed woman instead. Irony was a bitch. Sasuke turned his attention to Suzuka who was stumbling through the street unlike Tayuya who apparently could hold her alcohol better. By the time Suzuka had almost fallen flat on her face Sasuke had caught her.

"Hehe thanksss for sssaving me Sas -hiccup- uke" she said passing out in his arms. Sasuke glared at Tayuya who laughed as he placed Suzuka on his back. "Come on lets get home. I remember you said you had a surprise for me, Tayuya." He said a playful gleam in his eye. Tayuya grinned and grabbed Sasuke's hand pulling him down the street as fast as she could. Soon enough they reached the house and Tayuya, being in such a hurry to get Sasuke home; kicked the door open startling Sasuke and waking the slumbering Suzuka. "Home? Already?" she mumbled against Sasuke back. Gently Sasuke laid her down on the couch where she began to suck her thumb. Within seconds Tayuya had turned Sasuke around and had him in a bruising kiss. Sasuke tried to lean into the kiss, but Tayuya ended it too soon; the tease. "Easy Sasuke. Just wait a little longer I need to get ready." she said whispering her version of "sweet nothings" in his ear. Tayuya's language was more then enough to make Sasuke stand at attention. He watched her from the living room as she sauntered her way up the stairs swaying her hips. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation. Deciding he had given Tayuya enough time moments later, Sasuke walked at a controlled pace even though his body wanted him to run to Tayuya and her _surprise_. Sasuke stopped in front of there room and slowly opened it. What he found was a dimly lit room with Tayuya lying on the bed in her new lingerie with a sexy smirk on her face. Needless to say Sasuke was anything but disappointed. Tayuya signaled for him to join her on the bed. You never had to ask Sasuke twice with an invitation like that. Slowly he approached the bed; her wanton, lustful look said it all. Sasuke leaned onto the bed feeling it dip with his weight.

Tayuya possessively grabbed Sasuke's shirt pulling him into a passionate kiss. She wouldn't deny him this time. Sasuke traced the edge of her lips with his tongue asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. Breaking the kiss to pull Sasuke's shirt over his head Tayuya proceeded to kiss her way down his neck; stopping at the cursed seal. She lapped at the old wound eliciting groans of pleasure from Sasuke. Tayuya smirked at her lover and allowed him the pleasure of reveling in her body as well. She submissively tilted her neck to give him more access to her which he took with great delight. Gently he raked his teeth against the seal causing her to moan his name wantonly. "Quick," she demanded in a breathy tone, "Take off my panties." Sasuke stared at her in bewilderment as he planted his final kiss on her seal. "I'm…" she began blushing in embarrassment, "going to ruin them if you don't soon." Sasuke decided not to give her exactly what she wanted yet, he wasn't done so far. Taking his sweet time he unclasped her bra giving each breast equal attention as he licked and sucked. Tayuya was leaking through her panties by now, but she couldn't scold Sasuke for loving her body in such a way, though she couldn't say the same about her cloths. Finally Sasuke spread her thighs seeing the fruits of his labor. Her panties were an even darker shade of black after being soaked by her juices. Slowly he pulled them off of her as his senses were assaulted by her aroma. Suddenly Tayuya pulled him up to her eye level with a shy blush.

"Sasuke…I have to ask you something." she said lowly fumbling with his zipper. Sasuke wasn't sure what could possibly be on her mind at a time like this. "What is it Tayuya," he inquired as she finally took off the rest of his cloths. "Tonight…If only for tonight. I…I want you to…make love to me." she said staring deep into his obsidian eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and his throat grew dry.

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Aishiteru…"_

The words floated in his head as he stared into Tayuya's uncertain irises. 'She needs this. I need this.' He assured himself silently. Sasuke stroked Tayuya's cheek and allowed a genuine smile grace his lips. "Yes Tayuya. For tonight and for every night from now on." he promised gently embracing her. He laid her on her back and hovered above her never breaking his gaze. Slowly he entered her. Her passage was tighter than usual; he could barely fit. "Relax Tayuya." he cooed grabbing her hand and sucking on her fingers to loosen her up. She nodded allowed herself to relax. Pacing himself Sasuke thrust into her slowly at first. This was an entirely new feeling for him; this wasn't like the other times. Tayuya's breath quickened with his pace as she chanted his name. She bit down on her lip hard in an attempt to gain some control over her body. Sasuke greedily took the chance to kiss her lapping up her blood simultaneously. He roughly thrust into her causing her to gasp sharply and arch her back. Wrapping his arm around her back he pulled them both into a sitting position as he continued to thrust into her faster now. "Tayuya," he groaned diving deeper into her tight passage. This was position she had never experienced before and to say the least it surprised her. This was, far more personal, sensual rather then sexual. Tayuya was in heaven, it was as if their very souls were connected. There was not a doubt in her mind that Sasuke would never do this with another woman. She was losing control; she could no longer keep up with Sasuke, "Sasuke, I can't…" she whimpered against his chest as she wrapped her arm around his back digging her nails into it. "Together." he whispered diving into her until he could not hold himself back. Simultaniusly their muscles contracted sending them spiraling into a euphoric high. Sasuke's chest muffled Tayuya's final cry of ecstasy as he breathed the name of the only woman he would ever make love to. Together they stayed, neither moving; both disheveled and panting for air. Sasuke could feel hot tears streak down his chest. Why would she cry, and now of all times?

"Was I too rough for your liking Tayuya?" he asked jokingly.

Tayuya wiped her tears away, "Idiot." she choked out.

Sasuke looked down at the tangled mass of red hair that was Tayuya's head in wonderment. Such a strong woman; it was moments like these that he cherished.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said stroking her hair.

"Shut the hell up you bastard and kiss me." she said laughing quietly to herself as she raised her head. And Sasuke gladly did.

"Aishiteru." She whispered against his lips a she held him tight. She knew he wouldn't say it, at least not now; not yet. For now though she would allow him that freedom, but he could not hide his heart from the one woman he truly loved forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Alright so that's the end of this chapter took me way to long to write sorry guys and gals, but you can't rush perfection which I believe this chapter is. If that is what you believe this chapter or the entire story is please review! Take care and until next time! And Happy Holidays readers! ( )

P.S: This chapter weighs in at 10,600+ words!

Sayonara


	6. Truth! A Sound Contact!

A/N: Back again and here with another installment of Love and Loyalty.

**Warning!!**

**THIS IS A LEMON HEAVY CHAPTER!!**

You've been warned. Happy Reading!

Truth! A Sound Contact!

I had a dream that night. The night I held her in my arms as she declared her love for me.

"Aishiteru."

Such a small word with such a large meaning. The dream was about her, Tayuya, naturally. You have sex with someone quite a few times and you're almost programmed to think about them in your sleep. I don't hate myself for these feelings, nor do I fully embrace them. Every second I spend with her I fall deeper and deeper into this phony existence. In my dream I was holding her, just as I had these past few nights, though this time was different. Her heart did not reach out to mine as it did those nights, but instead it stood still. She would die in my arms and once again I would be left alone. Why would she die? Why would I not protect her? Did these feelings make me weak?

The dream disturbed me. It made me uneasy. Why was this? Tayuya and I were shinobi, our lives were never guaranteed, so why did her death bother me in such a way? It was too late to push her away now. I've grown fond of Tayuya over the time we've spent together. She once said, "We're two of a kind, you and I, Sasuke." At the time I refused to listen to anything she had to say to me. She had no manners, hardly any discretion and a mouth that could make a deaf man blush. Though all of those things are what I like about Tayuya. She had a fire about her that roused more then my initial interest in her. Although I was fond of her I could never truly become attached to her in a meaningful way, there was a point when she believed that too. But now things were becoming complicated.

It was close to the end of the week and I have yet to acquire any information on Orochimaru. Hard to gather information on a shinobi without reveling yourself as one. Aside from that Tayuya was no help. She was enjoying her freedom, and to tell the truth, I had no problem with it; as long as she didn't get rusty when it came to combat. It had been long since I've returned to this type of life; civilian living. Though it hasn't fazed me. I know that soon enough this charade will end and I will once again be Sasuke, leader of the Sound Four. For now Tayuya and I were enjoying or time with Suzuka. I have noticed that she has grown fond of Tayuya, but more so Tayuya and me. Suzuka would watch us closely, as if she was studying us. More importantly, my technique. It was true. She watched me the closest, like an animal stalking her prey, but she was harmless to a shinobi.

"Oi Sasuke. Suzuka and I are going out for a bit, wanna tag along?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Sasuke looked up from the kitchen table his brow furrowed in thought, "Where are you going exactly?" Tayuya firmly planted her hands on her hips and gave him a toothy grin. Sasuke could read her perfectly. Ever since Suzuka told her about this "book store" all Tayuya wanted to do was go there. "Fine, I'll join you under one condition." He said smirking at her slyly. She stared at him skeptically, Sasuke requesting something? "After, you and I are going to spar. I can tell you're getting rusty." He teased getting out of his seat. She growled at him dangerously and grabbed him by the shirt, "Rusty huh? I'll show you Sasuke. You can count on that." She promised walking away from with her fists clenched by he sides. He must have really gotten to her. Today he'd humor her and Suzuka's "female tendencies", but to tell the truth he was interested in learning more about Suzuka.

The girl seemed alright, but that was before he found _things_ around the house. For one, glasses, Suzuka never wore glasses at least not around them. Another being various books with names and an assortment of details. One of those names was his. Not that she couldn't be trusted, but she was definitely up to something and getting closer to her was the only way to get answers. Just then Suzuka came walking into the kitchen. Right on time. "Good morning Sasuke." she chimed, an unusual smile on her face. He replied with his typical "Hn" as he continued his musings. "Suzuka, where exactly are you and Tayuya planning on going?" he asked keeping his constant stare. It was as if his eyes bore into her soul. "Just a book store." She lied innocently. Sasuke wasn't buying it. "What kind of book store?" he asked stepping closer to her. "Um…well. The kind with books?" she answered in the form of a question. Sasuke sighed audibly, why were women so much trouble? "Suzuka, you can tell me. After all we're friends." He said as he laid his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "Well it's um…embarrassing," she said softly as she blushed. Sasuke had to admit, she was almost as cute as Tayuya when she blushed. Almost. "It's…an adult book store." She said biting her nail nervously. Sasuke only stared at her blinking. "I didn't want to go I was just making conversation," she said quickly waving her hands, "I'm not a pervert or anything it's just..!" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. She was cute when she was flustered. Sasuke led her out of the house to a waiting Tayuya, who had noticed how "friendly" the two of them were as they walked out. They were mostly silent on the walk to the bookstore aside from a few snide remarks from Tayuya about how much Sasuke would enjoy the bookstore. Suzuka would never get tired of watching the two lovebirds quarrel. Once they finally reached the store hidden on the outskirts of the city's Red Light District.

"Ecchi Paradaisu?" Sasuke questioned eyeing the store warily. "Something wrong Sasuke not man enough to come inside?" Tayuya taunted rushing into the store like a kid in a candy store. "You know Sasuke I don't want to go in either." Suzuka chimed blushing attractively. Sasuke smirked, "Nonsense. It'll be fun," he grabbed her hand and dragged her in behind him. She was too mesmerized to protest. Her heart pounded in her ears and she was deaf to the world. Although Sasuke didn't care for the books at all, he found some amusement in showing the dirty books to Suzuka. Even though Tayuya was watching him, Sasuke didn't mind. Hopefully she would get angry and make their spar interesting to say the least. "Sasuke, stop it you're embarrassing me." She said coving her eyes from the explicit pictures. "Embarrassing? Tayuya and I do it like this all the time, look." He encouraged pressing her closer to him and the book. "But Tayuya…" "What about me?" she asked her left eye twitching slightly.

"Ah Tayuya. Are you enjoying yourself?" he questioned, a sly smirk playing across his face. Oh how Tayuya loathed his smug, aloof attitude. "Yeah…I'm enjoying myself," Tayuya seethed trying to hold her anger back behind her clenched teeth as she grabbed his arm, "I think I'll take you up on your offer Sasuke." The force in which she pulled him with surprised Sasuke. He could hear her muttering curses and other obscenities. Finally they reached the border of the city hidden within a forest. Within seconds Tayuya used most, if not all of her strength to knock him violently to the floor. Tayuya towered over him ready to kill him in an instant if he spoke a word. Sasuke could see the cursed seal as it spread across her face. "Well Sasuke what do you have to say for yourself!?" she asked stepping closer and closer to him. He had to think of something quick. "Um…"

"Wrong answer!" she yelled as she jumped on top of him and commenced beating the living daylight out of him. "You filthy son of a bitch! You want to fuck her! Is that it, you want to fuck Suzuka!?" she ranted as he blocked her blows. He had to do something fast of she might really try to kill him. Quickly he pulled a book from his pocket and held it out in front of him. "What's this? Icha Icha Paradise: Shinobi Edition?" she said read staring at the lecherous grin Sasuke had. "Don't try it you bastard. You can't fuck your way out of this one!"

"On the contrary Tayuya, I can, and I will." he said knocking her off her balance and flat onto her butt. "Dammit Sasuke you're such a—" "Jackass," he asked stepping closer to her with each word, "Asshole?" she scowled at him as he knelt down between her legs, and book in hand. He could see in her eyes that a few seductive words wouldn't be enough to quell her anger. Tayuya tried to get up, but Sasuke firmly kept her on the soft grass of the forest floor.

"For once, Tayuya," his face growing closer to hers by the second, "don't tempt me with your defiance." Within moments he was upon her, now her eyes had softened and her scowl had subsided. "I... hope...you know...I don't forgive you." she whispered between their feverish kisses clawing at his cloths. "Are you sure, Tayuya?" he asked as he cupped one of her breasts, an action that was usually well received, but not this time. Tayuya grinned at him, "It looks like your tricks are getting old Sasuke," she taunted roughly pushing him back onto his back. "Like I said Sasuke, I don't forgive you. And now I'm going to have to punish you." She threatened with a mischievous grin. Slowly she climbed on top of him as she gently cupped his manhood, never breaking eye contact. Sasuke smirked, "Maybe it's you who needs new tricks Tayuya." he retorted as his free hand snaked it's way into her panties, his fingers dipping inside of her warm passage eliciting a sharp gasp. "That's better Sasuke." she breathed working to take his pants off.

"Now Sasuke, time for your punishment." Slowly she teased his member with her tongue, laving the shaft and head. She could tell from his labored breathing that he was close. "Well Sasuke, are you enjoying your punishment?" she teased lapping at the clear drops that formed on the tip. "So that's your game huh, Tayuya?" he asked as sweat beaded down his brow. "You want to come don't you? I wont let you, not until you tell me that you're sorry." she explained stroking him, but not hard enough to send him over the edge. "Apologize? Why do that?" he asked smirking as he replaced himself with the book. Before she could react he had reappeared behind her. "I believe you're the one who deserves punishment now for being such a naughty girl." he mocked, straddling her as he slowly pushed into her passage stopping just after the tip. "Sasuke…" she growled looking back at him, her cursed seal covering her body entirely. Her passage instantly grew tighter and hotter, so much Sasuke found himself unconsciously pushing further inside of her. He enjoyed her body much more in this form. Her dark skin and horns made her seem all the more exotic and her hair grew long and a deeper shade of crimson. This wasn't punishment anymore.

Sasuke was afraid to move. If he did he risked ending their "encounter" sooner then expected. "What's the matter Sasuke? Am I too much for you to handle now?" she asked grinning widely at him. Sasuke gladly accepted her challenge. Without warning he thrust into her with a force she'd never felt before that knocked her off of her balance and regaining it as she gripped a tree. She howled as he pressed all the way inside of her. He filled her so completely that she could feel the shape of the veins on his member. Sasuke leaned far enough over to whisper in her ear, "Do you forgive me now, Tayuya?" She bucked against him before she looked back and answered with a smirk, "No, fuck me harder and I might consider it."

Sasuke smirked and dove into her once again. "Good answer." he grunted as he held her close to his body. He kissed his way up her slick back to her cursed seal. Sasuke caressed her seal making her chant as he thrust into her madly seeking satisfaction. Quickly he flipped her onto her back and pressed her against the tree still plunging into her at a fast pace. "Fuck me Sasuke! Fuck me Sasuke! Make me feel good!" she chanted wrapping her arms around his neck. Who would have thought that the cursed seal would be such a blessing when it came to sex! "Harder! Fuck me harder Sasuke!" she demanded her voice low and dangerous. Without warning she knocked him off his feet and onto his back. Apparently the only downside of the cursed seal was Tayuya's uncontrollable aggression. Sasuke watched her, seemingly detached from his body, but not from the feeling of her riding him. "Stay with me!" she ordered violently sinking her canines into his shoulder jolting him back to reality. "Tayuya…!" he gasped as she drank his essence. "Hey Sasuke…"she whispered nibbling on his ear, "Show me what you learned from that book."

Sasuke smirked and gladly agreed. He laid her on her back holding both her legs with one arm and lifting her bottom with his free hand. Tayuya gave him a questionable look, but it instantly turned into one of ecstasy as Sasuke dove into her. He could tell she was very pleased with what he'd learned from his dirty book. "Show me more!" she begged amorously. This time he flipped her on her stomach, and lifting her lower body off the ground. Slowly he entered her slick passage gritting his teeth in concentration as he gripped her hips tightly. Tayuya bit her lip as he pumped into her swiftly. Now he was hitting as far in as possible, she could feel him pushing against her inner most wall. "Sasuke…I'm…' she breathed ripping the grass beneath her. "Just a little longer." he grunted positioning her on her knees and pressing her back to his chest. Together their bodies melded as one. Tayuya looked up at Sasuke and captured his lips fervently as he thrust faster and faster. "Make love to me…" she whispered against his lips. "Tayuya." He moaned, his loins tightening in bliss as Tayuya's walls convulsed around him sending them into paradise.

They lay on the grass basking in the afterglow of the sun. "It's getting late." Sasuke said staring at the sky, his hand resting on Tayuya's back. "Hm. Tell me something Sasuke," she said turning on her side to look a his face, "How come you never fucked me like that five years ago?" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her frankness. "Well Tayuya. You never asked," he answered wrapping his arms around her. He looked up at the sky again noticing an eagle flying overhead. It wasn't common to see an eagle around much less near a town such as this, "A messenger," he said to no one in particular. "Tayuya, Lets head back," he said stoically as he released her. Sasuke's words fell on deaf ears. Tayuya was asleep. Sasuke sighed audibly, "Every time," he said as he began clothing the both of them.

Meanwhile Suzuka was performing a few out of the ordinary tasks. "So your absolutely sure this will work?" she asked staring at the spray bottle skeptically. "Well unless this guy's a god it should keep him intoxicated for at least two hours." The store clerk explained. Suzuka grinned devilishly, ' Two hours is plenty of time to have my way with Sasuke,' she thought paying for her "potion". As she left she looked up at the sky and noticed the eagle overhead. "Orochimaru," she sighed frowning at the thought of losing her chance with Sasuke. Quickly she hurried home just when the eagle had landed on her bedroom balcony. "Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here," she ordered the eagle after taking the note it had been carrying. "Son of a bitch," she exclaimed crushing the note in her hand. Trying to calm herself she paced back and forth in an attempt to formulate a plan. "Sasuke is my first priority, Orochimaru's orders can wait." She told herself a grin spreading across her face as she daydreamed about her upcoming encounter with Sasuke. Though, Tayuya would be a problem. They'd grown closer then expected and Tayuya wasn't one to share. She knew for a fact that she couldn't fight her or else her cover would be blown. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Shit," she cursed rushing downstairs to the door. When she opened she wasn't surprised to Sasuke enter first, but Tayuya was nowhere to be seen. She was smiling on in the inside as she noticed Tayuya snoring on Sasuke's back. "What happened to her?" she asked trying to sound concerned. "She tired herself out." He hinted smirking to himself. "I'm sure you had a hand in it," she joked closing the door behind them as Sasuke laid Tayuya on the couch. This was her chance, probably the only one she'd get. "Say Sasuke, can you help me with something upstairs?" she asked trying to control herself. "Sure…" Sasuke gave Tayuya one last look before following Suzuka up the stairs.

Suzuka led him to her bedroom, but Sasuke could something was amiss. She sat on her bed patting a position next to her. "I'd rather not." Sasuke said stoically as he surveyed the room. 'A minor set back,' Suzuka thought as the sauntered over to him instead. She really was quite close now and it truthfully bothered him. "What was it you wanted Suzuka?" he asked avoiding her eyes. "You," she whispered leaning in to kiss him. Swiftly Sasuke caught her shoulders stopping her in her tracks. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked his eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "I thought you found me attractive…Why not try and—" "Because I'm with Tayuya."

Now was her chance both his hands were occupied. Within moments the vial of liquid was sprayed into Sasuke face. On impulse he pushed her away onto the bed cursing his carelessness. "What the hell was that?" he seethed rubbing his eyes and nose. Soon his vision became blurry and his body became hot. "What did you do to me…" She smirked at him as his movements became sluggish and his breathing labored. "It's an aphrodisiac, it wasn't cheap either. I went to great lengths to have you all to myself, Sasuke-kun," slowly she approached him whispering in his ear, "Embrace it Sasuke-kun I promise it'll all be worth it."

Suddenly she forced him into a kiss, he couldn't resist the drug was too powerful. He couldn't believe a ninja of his standing would fall pray to such a trap. No matter how strong his resolve was he couldn't deny his desire for her right now. She pushed him towards the bed effortlessly where he fell. Slowly she climbed on him taking her sweet time him. Sasuke may be drugged, but he wasn't helpless. Before she could react Sasuke had her on her back and was tearing her cloths to shreds. The aphrodisiac was working better than she thought it would. She moaned his name as he kissed his way down her neck to her bare chest. Sasuke made sure to give each breast extra attention sucking on the nipples until taut and erect. Sasuke smirked at her as he played with her fleshy mounds, "Hmmm, Tayuya's are bigger, but yours are softer," he said giving them both one more drawn out suck and lick. Sasuke was giving her more then she bargained for and she didn't seem to mind. He worked his way down to her thighs, "Don't look it's embarrassing," she urged coving her most private parts. Sasuke paid her no mind. Slowly Sasuke licked her inner thigh eliciting a cry from her. "Relax," he assured as he worked his hand up towards her center. "Sasuke I…,"

"This is what you wanted right?" he asked dipping his head down and pressing his lips to hers. She gasped in surprise as his tongue caressed her. "You taste sweet, but Tayuya is sweeter" he said, his tongue diving inside of her causing her moans to reach a fever pitch. "I think that's enough for you, now pleasure me." He ordered smirking softy at her flushed face. "But I don't—," she began but was cut off when he closed in inches from her face. "Don't lie to me Suzuka. Picture Tayuya pleasuring me and do the same." He said stroking the corners of her mouth. She nodded through her blush as she stared down at the bulge in his pants. Slowly she took off his pants and boxers staring wide-eyed at his manhood. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and pulled her closer to him. She gulped eyeing it warily as she took it in her hand. Cautiously she licked his member from the shaft to the head. "That's good." He complimented enjoying the feel of her soft tongue. Little by little she took as much as she could into her mouth. Sasuke hissed in pleasure bucking into her mouth. Suzuka's eyes bulged as hit the back of her throat surprisingly though she didn't gag. "Don't stop." He cooed moving her hair from her eyes. She bobbed on his member eliciting groans of satisfaction from Sasuke. "You're good Suzuka. At this rate you're likely to surpass Tayuya."

Suzuka's heart fluttered as she pleasured Sasuke, 'I can surpass Tayuya!?' she thought sucking harder then before. He could feel the pressure building in his loins second by second. "Suzuka," he rasped bucking it her mouth as he came. "Swallow it." He groaned feeling her drink him little by little. Sasuke watched as she wiped the corners of her lips smiling weakly at him. "We're not finished yet, Suzuka." By now his head had become less foggy, but he was still driven by desire. Slowly he laid her on her back spreading her legs wide as he positioned himself. Although she was already slick enough to accommodate him, Sasuke felt it was necessary to tease her. Slyly he pushed the tip inside only to pull it out. "Please Sasuke, give it to me!" she begged heatedly. He smirked, "Only because you asked like such a good girl."

Sasuke immediately pushed into her gasping at her tight grip on him. She cried his name as she wrapped her arms and legs around her. "You're so tight Suzuka." He whispered slowly thrusting into her. "Fuck me…Sasuke is fucking me, because I'm a good girl." She chanted arching her back as his thrusts became swifter. Sasuke drove into her making her cry his name, "Feel it Suzuka? I'm all the way inside." She thrashed about as he thrust above her at a rapid pace. Suzuka could feel her concentration breaking and soon enough her cover would be blown. Thinking quickly she held Sasuke closer, pressing his head to her chest. "Sasuke I'm losing it!"

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Sasuke ceased his thrusting to see what had happened. Suzuka's form had changed completely! Her body felt different against his and her face was that of a not so familiar face. "Umm…" she whispered blinking at his confused face. "You're Orochimaru's…" he began his voice hardening. "I'm his researcher, yes." She responded pushing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose. "Karin."

Sasuke growled at her and tried to pull away from her, but she held him down. "Wait! We're not done yet!" she exclaimed. 'Damn it wore off sooner than expected!' "That's where you're wrong. Had I known I would have never—" "I can give you information on Orochimaru's whereabouts!" she said hurriedly. Sasuke blinked incredulously at the desperate sound of her voice. "If you keep going I'll tell you whatever you want to know." She promised blushing prettily. He stared at her for sometime, digesting his newfound information. Sasuke examined her from head to toe before he made his decision. His hands roamed over her bare skin, feeling the texture of her breasts. Further and further they roamed finally reaching her bottom, which he squeezed receiving a surprised squeal. Sasuke felt her walls tighten around him as a reaction and instantly he was sold. "Deal." He whispered thrusting into her once again. "Now tell me what I want to know, why were you sent here?" he asked thrusting into her with long hard strokes. "To observe…Oooo…you and Tayuya." She answered wrapping her arms around his neck. "Observing what?"

"I can't tell you that." She breathed releasing him as Sasuke turned her on her side, lifting her leg over his shoulder. "What about now?" he asked smirking at the surprised expression on her face. "No!" she cried biting her lip. Sasuke frowned, "Then tell me why I shouldn't stop right now?" He asked slowing down his frantic thrusts. "Be—because! I'm a good girl…" she responded pouting innocently at him. Sasuke's member twitched as if her words triggered a deep seeded passion in him. "Mhmm. Indeed. Tell me something else then." He said continuing at his normal pace. "Anything." She whispered. "How does it feel?"

Karin blushed deeply, 'Tayuya's turned Sasuke into a pervert!' "It…feels…so good," she cooed. Even though Sasuke was enjoying himself, his conscience kept noting the differences between Karin and Tayuya. 'Karin is obedient, but Tayuya is wild.' Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head and turned back to the task at hand. Swiftly he turned her on all fours plunging into her hard and fast. "Fuck me Sasuke! Harder! Faster!" she begged gripping the bed sheets tightly. Sasuke bucked into her knocking her knees out from under her. Sasuke's body completely covering her rested his chin on her shoulder whispering, "What would Tayuya say if she caught you doing these naughty things while she slept," smirking the whole time. "Don't be so mean!" he smirked, "But you're squeezing me so tight down there."

Sasuke nudged her unkempt hair to inhale her scent. She smelled like sweet cinnamon another reassurance of her individuality. Although her hair reminded him of Tayuya somewhat, he wouldn't mistake the two for the simple fact that the both felt different. Sasuke held one of her breasts in his hand and stared down at her supple bottom. He smirked, 'What she lacks in breasts compared to Tayuya she makes up for in ass.'

"Sasuke…I'm going to climax." She whimpered looking back at him, "Please…do it with me." Sasuke ground his hips to hers making her yelp. "But you'll get pregnant." Karin shook her head grinning widely. "No it's a safe day, so please give me what you give Tayuya every night." She pleaded. Sasuke could feel the blood drain from his face to his loins in an instant. Not even Tayuya said such things! "Before you finish tell me something." He demanded continuing at his previous pace. "Anything!" she exclaimed tossing her head back. "Where is Orochimaru?" Karin's body tensed. "But I…"

Sasuke sighed audibly as he turned her to face him resting her on his lap still pumping into her. "Tell me." He grunted cupping her bottom roughly to keep her close to him. Karin muffled her scream of elation with Sasuke's shoulder, "Kusagakure," she breathed hanging on by a thread. Sasuke smirked, "Good girl," he praised reaching down playing with her clitoris until her walls gripped him into place. She cried his name into his neck as he bucked into her groaning in pleasure. "S—Sugoi…" she whispered smiling at his panting face, her glasses fogged from their steamy encounter, "You're still squeezing me so tightly down there," he rasped wiping the sweat from his brow. "I want to do it again," she whispered innocently staring up at him. "Hn. At least your not like Tayuya and fall asleep after." He joked slipping out of her much to her disappointment. Karin lay on the bed wrapped in sheets watching as Sasuke dressed stoically. "How was it?" she asked returning her glasses to their former place. "It was just sex." He replied adjusting his pants. "Yeah but, how was… I?" she questioned blushing embarrassingly. Sasuke laughed lowly and glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "You have stamina, I'll give you that, but you lack seduction. If you had that I might have considered staying." Karin's jaw dropped as she watched Sasuke walk out her bedroom door. "Seduction…" she seethed staring at Orochimaru's note by her bedside.

Sasuke made his way to the stairs catching a glimpse of a still sleeping Tayuya. Suddenly he felt a wave of guilt. 'It meant nothing.' He told himself as he walked down the hall to the bathroom. Karin wasn't far behind clad in a loose robe and her undergarments. "Sasuke…" she sang, her glasses dangling in her mouth. Sasuke tried his best to ignore her as he entered the bathroom, but he was still sporting a hard on, most likely an after effect of the aphrodisiac. "You want more," she asked pressing her body against his back. "Is this seductive enough?" Karin sauntered over to the sink where she slowly slipped off her robe. Sasuke couldn't avert his eyes no matter how wrong this was. Sensually she took off her bra, never breaking her gaze. He gulped at the sight of her milky breasts. Finally she bent over as she slid off her panties, her breasts bouncing with each of her delicate movements. "Well Sasuke, is this what you _want_?" Sasuke's body trembled, her seductive grin was begging him and his body was responding in more than one way. His body crept closer to hers, his pants and other clothing gone in an instant as he was upon her. "Such a naughty girl…" he whispered from behind grabbing her buxom bottom, spreading it as he pressed into her. "Then fuck me like a naughty girl." She begged gripping the edge of the sink as he dove into her. Sasuke could see their faces in the mirror above the sink; he was surprised by what he saw to say the least. He looked feral, untamed, a look most unbefitting of an Uchiha, but her; she looked amazingly seductive. She stared at him grinning, half her face covered by her tousled crimson hair. Sasuke thrust into Karin with such force she didn't even attempt to keep with his rhythm. The sound of flesh on flesh and moans filled the bathroom.

Sasuke was baffled how there was another woman who could entice him in such a way and make him of all people desire them. He was brought back to reality from his musings when he felt Karin's juices coat his member. Sasuke pushed into her all the way to the base earning him a ragged cry from Karin. "Finished already?" he asked his voice laced with sensuality. "N-no…" she quivered as Sasuke turned her onto her back; he needed to see the face of this seductive woman. Sasuke watched closely how her breasts bounced fluidly with each thrust and how her moans became more fervent and high pitched. At this rate Tayuya would hear them for sure. Thinking on his toes he turned on the faucet as far as possible in an attempt to drown out Karin's sounds. As an extra precaution Sasuke locked the door. Karin couldn't believe the incredible amount of stamina Sasuke had; she was exhausted! "Onegai…Sasuke come." She begged holding onto him weakly. "Alright, but it'll be your job to make me do so." He explained. Nodding softly she turned on all fours pumping backwards onto his shaft. Sasuke watch in delight as she worked for his release. Sasuke held her hips in place so she didn't lose her balance. Her pace had slowed and it seemed as if she was giving up. Taking this opportunity to gauge her reaction Sasuke firmly spanked her making her yelp in surprise. "Don't stop you're almost there," he assured beginning to thrust again. Soon enough Sasuke ground Karin's hips against his filling her to the brim with his essence. "So much…" she whispered as it spilled out of her. Sasuke lay slumped over Karin still holding her hips possessively. Sasuke was ashamed to admit it, but if Tayuya hadn't captured his heart first Karin would be the woman he held like he did Tayuya.

"Fuck me again Sasuke." She almost demanded as she tried to catch her breath. "You really are a naughty girl Karin," He said enjoying the way her body molded with his, "You're tired. If we continue you wont be able to walk in the morning." He joked resting his head on her back. "But Sasuke…," she sang sexually bucking into him, "I want you now." Sasuke had to acknowledge that she was an amazing temptress. "You're insatiable Karin," he said sucking on her pulse. Her tight passage throbbed around him coaxing him more and more as if being all the way inside her wasn't enough. "You should learn to restrain yourself." He sighed slipping out of her. "I suppose you're right," she said putting her forgotten glasses back into place, "We can finish this another time."

Sasue paid little attention to Karin words, "Just clean yourself and transform into Suzuka before you leave. The last thing we need is to give Tayuya ideas seeing an unknown woman walk out of the bathroom." He explained dressing himself once again as he left. "Oi Sasuke. What the hell are you doing up this late," Tayuya had startled Sasuke to say the least but he remained calm as always, "Tayuya…I was just heading to bed." He lied earning an unexpected grin from her. "Perfect," she chimed grabbing him by his pants waist and pulling him down the hallway to their room. 'Not again," he thought disdainfully as she locked them inside the room. "Tayuya, I'm tired—" "Like hell you are!" she exclaimed grabbing him roughly, forcing him onto the bed. "You should have gotten some rest like I did. Now I can't sleep until I get what I want," she hinted slowly taking off his pants. "Tayuya wait," he urged making Tayuya growl in frustration, "What is it now!?"

"Why not let me do all the work tonight," Tayuya wasn't buying it, "Wait. I mean it's only right after you gave me the pleasure of enjoying your beautiful body." Tayuya's face softened as a blush graced her cheeks. "You…you really mean it? You think, I'm beautiful?" she asked innocently as she leaned closer to him. "Of course Tayuya," he answered stroking her cheek. "Well. Then. Fuck. Me." She said adding emphasis to every word as she climbed on top of him. Tayuya wasn't going to take no for an answer it seemed. "Tayuya, I told you…" "Too tired for this?" she asked seductively grinding against him. "Tayuya!" he gasped as her ministrations grew harder and fast. "Fine I'll fuck you," he grunted ripping her blouse and skirt. "Wow Sasuke you're rough tonight!" she remarked watching as he undressed above her. "I thought you liked it rough." He whispered his obsidian hair shutting them off from the outside world. "Show me what you've got." She urged pulling him closer. Sasuke grabbed her soft mounds rolling the nipples in between his fingers. "A new trick," she moaned arching her back begging for more. Taking her invitation he sucked on her nipples as if he were a newborn baby. Slowly Sasuke straddled Tayuya and slid inside of her inviting passage. "So tight," he groaned kissing his way up her neck. Tayuya pulled herself up into a sitting position forcing Sasuke to do the same as she stared into his eyes seriously. "Sasuke I need to know," she began holding him close as he thrust further into her, "What does this all mean?"

"Tayuya…" her eyes were so much unlike those he was accustomed to, they were innocent, vulnerable. "Why do I feel like this? I've never felt this before." Sasuke was genuinely shocked, Tayuya was always crude and harsh, but now she seemed so childlike. Sasuke couldn't nor did he have the right to tell her what she was feeling. Tayuya rested her head on his shoulder, "You can't tell me even though you feel it too." He looked down at the redhead with curious eyes. "It's in my heart. It tightens when I'm near you and I feel as if I can't breath anymore. My head gets heavy, and only your shoulder can hold it up."

"Tayuya," her words touched him so much he felt his hold on her tighten. "This is love, isn't it Sasuke?" she asked staring up at him, tears in the corner of her eyes. No matter how much they've been through together her eyes never ceased to amaze him. From arrogant to vulnerable, from untamed to timid, Tayuya's eyes were what he loved about her. "It is Tayuya," he said lifting her chin and pulling her face closer to his, "Embrace it." Sasuke sealed his simple words with a kiss. Suddenly a fleeting thought of Karin crosses his mind causing him to pull away from her soft lips, "Sasuke—" Quickly he tossed the thought from his mind kissing her once again. 'It meant nothing. Tayuya means something.' He told himself over and over. Not too long ago he described Tayuya as a warrior goddess, a goddess who could do no wrong in his eyes and whose only weakness was her love for him, a demon. He was shamed by what he had done. If Tayuya had known, she'd never forgive him much less let him live. "Sasuke, I'm losing you again, stay with me," she breathed kissing up and down his neck. Tayuya rode him hard and fast, her hands planted firmly on his chest. Tayuya would forever be magnificent in his eyes, for a shinobi her body bore no scars and her skin was softer then anything he'd ever felt before.

'She is mine. Both my burden and my blessing. Worth killing for. Worth dying for. Worth going to hell for.' He thought placing her on her back diving into her with a firm stroke. Slowly this dance they did each night had been changing from one of lust to that of love. Their touches were no longer fueled by their desire for carnal delights, but a desire for companionship, a common understanding. Sasuke leaned over her stopping inches from her face smirking. "We're two of a kind, you and I, Tayuya." He said clasping his hands with hers. One and the same. Their lovemaking lasted the rest of the night, it was just their way. The way of the world, from violent beginnings to a beautiful end. The sun peered over the horizon greeting the two fatigued lovers. Sasuke held her in his arms the way he'd become accustomed to. He could see her very soul, her hearts desires. He saw only himself. Her eyes were indeed a testament to her loyalty. His eyes however, were far more jaded. Tinted with lust for power and shaded with hunger for revenge. Though a glimmer of hope shined through, that hope was Tayuya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is the place?" Sakon asked skeptically as he and Kidoumaru lurked through the alleys of the town. "I'm almost ninety-nine percent positive," he assured coming to a halt behind a large building. "This is the place, huh." Sakon said to himself inspecting the building. "Yes. Kabuto informed me that our "liaison" would be stationed in this town to provide us with intel on the Sound's activities." He explained scaling the wall with his spider-like abilities. Sakon scoffed at the sight of him, 'What a freak.' Suddenly Kidoumaru froze once he reached a window on the second floor. "Hey, what the hell's going on up there?" he asked boringly. "G-g-get up here now!" he exclaimed his mouth and eyes wide as he stared at the spectacle inside. Quickly Sakon rushed to Kidoumaru's side only to be afflicted with a sudden nosebleed.

"T-t-t-Tayuya and Sasuke!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's the end of this chapter. I Left everyone with a small little cliffhanger you can only wait to see what happens next on the next installment of Love and Loyalty. And Thank you for the reviews everyone they kept me going so please keep writing them!

-Sayonara

Next Chapter: Reunion


	7. Reunion

A/N: Back again and ready for some action! Thanks to all my reviewers you keep this story going! Sorry for the tremendously long wait. I had become overwhelmed by, well life in gerneral. I hope my dearly, and not so dearly, devoted fans can forgive me and continue to give me inspiration as many of you have. Thank you! Now on with the next thrilling chapter of Love and Loyalty!

Reunion

Such a naughty son of a bitch that Uchiha was! He was lucky I trusted him with my life much less my body or he'd be six feet under by now. Ha! Though I had to admit Sasuke was an amazing lover. His demeanor exuded seduction; his body tasted of sin. There wasn't a thing on this damned planet that could stop my feelings for him. You could say he fucked his way into my heart; the sneaky bastard. Now he held me gently in his arms as he slept. Even Sasuke Uchiha, the Avenger, had a heart. Being with him made me feel as if I had one as well. I turned to press my back to his bare chest only to be greeted by the damn sun. Slowly I opened my eyes only to be blinded.

Tayuya crawled out of Sasuke's warm arms carefully as to not wake him. She strode over to the window naked as the day she was born ready to close the shades. Still blinded by the sun she was unaware of her two comrades outside. Finally her eyes adjusted spotting the two shadowed figures. Screaming instinctively she woke Sasuke who'd already grabbed his Kusanagi and crashed through the window falling to the floor with their unexpected guests. Pinning both with his feet he prepared to kill them with his Sharingan spinning madly; Chidori in one hand and Kusanagi in the other.

"Sasuke, wait!" they pleaded as he finally looked at their faces. "Sakon, Kidoumaru. What are you doing here?" he asked loosening his hold on them. "Kabuto sent us", Sakon explained holding his bruised throat, "It would be wise to finish this conversation in private," he added. Quickly they all jumped through the broken window. Tayuya handed Sasuke a robe similar to the one she was now wearing; in all the commotion he'd forgotten he was naked. Soon enough Suzuka burst through the bedroom door startling them once again as she stared at the group in the room. "Cat's out of the bag now, eh Sasuke?" Tayuya chimed glaring at the snickering Sakon and Kidoumaru. "Not quite Tayuya," Suzuka said showing her true form, "I'm Karin, your Sound contact."

"Spare us the theatrics. You knew we were members of the Sound Four why not just give us the damn information we wanted!" Tayuya exclaimed grabbing Karin's collar roughly. "I had so much fun fooling you two I just couldn't resist." She answered nonchalantly. Tayuya drew her arm back to strike her, but was stopped by Sasuke. "Information is what we need, not a confrontation Tayuya", he scolded catching Karin's impish smirk. After a few hours of conversing, eating, cursing, and arguing; courtesy of Tayuya, the Sound Four was now reunited and fully aware of the situation.

"Oi Sasuke, lets get out of here, I can't stand her smug attitude any longer." She whispered not so discreetly. "I can hear you Tayuya, I'm only sitting two feet away from you!" she yelled getting in the other redheads face. "Well if you weren't such an annoying bitch! Hmph! You'd think you ran the goddamn show!" she exclaimed balling her hands into fists. "You're both acting like children. I am the leader of the Sound Four so I run the show." He chimed calmly diffusing the situation between the two hotheads. "Don't be an asshole Sasuke! Let me wipe that look off her face!" she pleaded gritting her teeth. Tayuya backed down once he gave her that look. The look that would make any man piss himself, but for Tayuya it was just a turn on. Tayuya's look did not go unnoticed by those around her. As if what Kidoumaru and Sakon saw earlier wasn't enough, that look confirmed it. Having heard their snickers from across the table she sent them both a death glare quieting them instantly. Apparently she learned something from Sasuke after all.

"So Sasuke what's the plan," Kidoumaru asked nervously as he avoided Tayuya's glare. "Yeah what's the plan fearless leader," Sakon asked nonchalantly crossing his arms. Sasuke smirked glancing at the two redheads to his left. "Tonight we'll celebrate," he declared smirking slyly shocking his comrades to say the least, "Consider this a chance to relax you two, after all, we've been here for quite some time". Sakon and Kidoumaru's faces lit up. Sasuke had changed in the time they'd been separated, most likely the doing of the fiery redhead he was having a steamy affair with. Tayuya caught the devious gleam in her lovers' eye and it sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. Who knew what the Uchiha had planned for the day's events and most likely the night as well.

Formally dismissing his comrades Sasuke retired to his room, Tayuya following close behind. Almost instantly, Sasuke lazily threw himself onto the bed; lounging as he stared at the stark white ceiling. Tayuya raised a delicate eyebrow as she watched him warily. "Oi Sasuke, what exactly do you have planned for today," she asked plopping down alongside him on their bed. Sighing audibly Sasuke turned to face the redhead vixen next to him. Sasuke still hadn't answered her question he only toyed idly with her hair; to tell the truth, it was quite unnerving to have Sasuke be so affectionate. Blushing prettily Tayuya gently grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed it on her cheek. The corners of Sasuke's lips curled into a tiny smile at her shy display. This was the real Tayuya, the vulnerable, innocent Tayuya; beneath her rough and tough exterior.

"Sasuke," she whispered her voice now smaller and softer than before. Slowly he stroked her cheek allowing her to continue, "Did you mean it when you said we would return to the Sound?" she asked meekly, sadness evident in her voice. Sighing seemingly annoyed Sasuke removed his hand; the loss of warmth causing Tayuya to whimper slightly. True she only showed her vulnerability around Sasuke and behind closed doors, but surely he wouldn't take advantage of her as Orochimaru had. "Tayuya, you act as if we have a choice in the matter," his blatant disdain for talk on such a topic as obvious. Sasuke wasn't the only one turned off by the current subject. Tayuya lowered her head in defeat knowing she could not sway the Uchiha.

"I understand Sasuke, but…" she trailed off; protectively covering her abdomen with her hands. Sasuke watched in wonderment until the realization hit him like a kick in the nuts. Tayuya was most likely carrying his child. "I…I don't know for sure, but with all of the sex it's bound to happen, unless we stop." She said shyly as her blush grew. They both knew they had no intentions of stopping their oh-so-physical relationship. Suddenly she found herself pressed against Sasuke's chest as he showered her neck with appreciative kisses. "If I knew you'd react like this I would've told you sooner," Tayuya joked giggling as Sasuke nipped at her flesh. Sasuke smirked against her neck before he looked her in the eye, "I remember you threatening to kill me if I got you pregnant, Tayuya." He teased watching a smirk play across her features as his hand found its way under her shirt and to one of her fleshy mounds.

"I lied." She whispered closing the small gap between them and kissed him, "After all I can't have our child be raised without a father because I killed him." Sasuke smirked against her lips; sometimes Tayuya had a morbid sense of humor. "Tayuya…" he warned feeling her hand roam to his rear. Unbeknownst to Sasuke there were curious eyes watching the love birds Tayuya on the other hand was much sharper. Quickly Tayuya grasped the kunai hidden in Sasuke back pocket and threw it at the door landing square in the keyhole with a metallic clank; effectively closing the two off from prying eyes. On the other side Sakon and Kidoumaru fell on their backside as the door successfully knocked them off balance. Karin strolled by shaking her head in disbelief, "Shame on you two! I can't believe you would do something like that. Hopefully, Tayuya won't kill you when she's finished with Sasuke." Karin could barely believe herself! She'd spied on the two when they were getting intimate numerous times, but at least she wasn't foolish enough to get caught.

Turning back the task at hand Tayuya successfully captured Sasuke's lips with little effort although he was about as responsive as a dead fish on the matter. He earned himself a furious growl from the redhead who found her way in the dominant position on the bed. Apparently Sasuke was no longer in the mood, and if Tayuya had something to say about it was this, "Sasuke…" she growled gritting her teeth in annoyance and bit out, "be a little enthusiastic and fuck me!" Staring at her boorishly he repeated her request, "You want me to 'fuck you' enthusiastically…" for a girl, Tayuya sure had a one track mind. Sighing audibly Sasuke snaked his way from beneath Tayuya and removed himself from the bed as stood at his now broken window. Hearing loud shouts in the streets he stare out the window and down the alley to the city streets where people bustled about with decorations. Seemingly enthralled in thought Sasuked paid little attention to Tayuya who had been glaring daggers at his back for some time now. "Tayuya," he spoke not moving from his chosen spot as he gazed at the setting sun. Tayuya stared at his back curiously. Sasuke voice was soft and timid, almost serene. "Nothing", he said turning back around to face her. Sasuke strode over to the bed offering Tayuya his hand, his face as stoic as usual. "Come on. Tonight will be our last night in this town. We should enjoy it," he said the corners of his lips curling in a small smile as she took his hand.

As the two exited the room they spotted their two male comrades attempting to act as natural as possible. Kidoumaru twiddled his six thumbs while whistling an incomprehensible tune. Sakon attempted to play dead, it was almost difficult to differentiate him from his brother. "Stop slacking you lazy asses! We're heading out," Tayuya sounded effectively whipping the two into shape for the time being. "Where is Karin," Sasuke asked nonchalantly as he looked to and fro in the hallway. "Hm...I think she left already. She said something about a festival" Sakon responded tentatively catching a slight grimace of disgust on Tayuya. "We might as well join her. Don't bother putting on disguises. You might just blend in with the festival crowd." Sasuke said strolling passed his companions with Tayuya on his heels laughing at the two. Truth be told Sakon and Kidoumaru were more shocked that Sasuke had made a joke rather then the fact that it was directed at them. "We really missed a lot huh?" Sakon asked following them lackadaisically.

-------------------------------

"Are you sure this is the place? It's huge!"shouted an enthusiastic voice that was almost swallowed by the sheer numbers of the crowded city's streets and their inhabitants, this one a boy. "Easier to disappear I suppose, but it doesn't seem like the sort of place to lay low." answered an almost bored voice, this one also a boy. "But why a city of all places and not one of their hideouts?" questioned the only girl amongst the group as they walked through the city streets passing numerous stands that filled the city with laughter and the smell of festive foods. The silent one traveling with the group was far too enthralled in his book to pay his teammates inquires much attention. "Hey Sakura, look! This place is exactly like the old mans ramen shop!" exclaimed the blond boy flashing a huge grin. "Naruto, we can't get side tracked by food. We're on a mission remember?" scolded the rose headed girl like a strict mother. "Not so fast Sakura. We don't have anymore leads as to their whereabouts. Perhaps asking a few questions at the shop my give us a better chance of locating Orochimaru's subordinates." Sai reasoned noticing how quickly Naruto ran away after his suggestion. "I suppose we should split up as well." Kakashi surmised as he walked past the last two remaining members of Team 7. Sakura sighed grumbling something about stupid boys and mission protocol as she too walked away leaving Sai among the swarm of festival goers.

-------------------------------

"This wasn't the type of festival I had in mind." Tayuya muttered, a hood covering her face, same as her teammates as they walked down crowded streets filled with children. "No complaints it's hard enough to blend in while we're wearing these cloaks." Sasuke said plainly eying the children as they ran too and fro. "Hmph. She's not the one with six arms," "Or the one with their brother strapped top their back." Sakon and Kidoumaru sounded trudging behind the two. Tayuya looked back and released a vicious growl at the two, but in the process ended up getting hit in the chest with a random glob of ice cream from a passing child. "Goddammit I can't take this kiddie shit anymore or this damn cloak!" she shouted furiously simultaneously silencing the entire street and attracting their attention. Tayuya tore off her cloak and was about to verbally scar both the children and adults alike before Sasuke tentatively cover her big mouth. After a few moments of awkward silence and muffled shouts the street returned to it's usual commotion. "For fuck sake Sasuke!" she shouted expressing the rest of her pent up anger on him as she pulled away. "You're making a fool of yourself and drawing attention. Stop it." he ordered his gaze hardening. Tayuya was intent on keeping there glaring competiotion going until she felt a tug on the hem of her tunic. Tayuya looked down her gaze softened once she saw the three little girls smiling up at her.

"Um...we're really sorry me made you angry lady. My name is Izyo, this is Kiru, and this is Ritsuko." she chimed in a sweet voice she pointed to each of her friends. Tayuya knelt down and smiled at the girls, "It's alright. I never like that thing anyway, so don't be so hard on yourselves." she assured mussing Izyo's long brown hair. "You're really really pretty lady..." Kiru praised flashing a toothy grin. Tayuya blushed deep red not only from the compliment but from the snickers and looks she was receiving from her teammates. "T-thank you. You can call me Tayuya."

Sasuke and his comrades watched the display of affection with a most unnatural feeling that made his heart tighten and throat close. Sasuke was surprised to say the least that she was actually quite nice when it came to these little girls. He definitely liked this side of Tayuya much better. He watched Tayuya get dragged off by the children as they shouted something or other about a makeover. "Sasuke! Do something!" she pleaded silently dragging her feet to slow the girls. "We'll meet up later. Stay out of trouble." he said, hopefully she heard him. "Let's split up. We'll find Karin faster. Meet back at the house unless noted otherwise." he ordered stoically before walking off. Sasuke trekked down the streets not really looking for Karin per say, but rather wandering. He came to a pause when he spotted an interesting stall along the city streets. The stall had no name only a symbol he'd never seen before. Making his way to the stall he was met with the intoxicating aroma of incense and a man dressed in black his face covered by a mask reminiscent of that of a demon of old, only a ponytail of white assured his age. Eying the man wearily he waited to be acknowledged. "Young man, I can sense much turmoil within you. You see, I am a seer of sorts." Sasuke could almost hear the mans smile underneath the mask, but stayed quiet. "I see the root of all your troubles and all that is to come. It is almost too much for even myself to bear." the man crooned shaking his head back and forth. "Tell me." he ordered his gaze set intently on the man. "I see a great white snake and a black hawk painted with hatred! A battle to the death for not only one's life, but for the survival of the future! A crimson root will give birth to that future. There is much that I can not see through my eyes young man, yours will suffice." the man spoke his voice thunderous as he told his tale. "My eyes?" Sasuke questioned lowly glaring at the man. Perhaps he knew too much. "I can also sense the true power behind your eyes show me them so that I may see more of your troubles." he persuaded his dark eyes hidden deep in his mask. Sasuke leaned closer to the man removing his hood, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. In an instant he open them and flashed his Sharingan, three commas swirling inside the blood red iris's. The seer gasped and through his head back his entire body shaking before he slumped over motionless. Sasuke stared curiously, but the man didn't move. "You. My boy. Hold great power inside. Use it. With it, your life goal will be achieved. Now, please leave me, I...I need to rest." Sasuke stood and left the man in peace , but not before dropping a few ryo for the old mans trouble.

"My, how generous of you, Uchiha Sasuke." the man cooed removing his mask and pressing the glasses up on the bridge of his nose with a devious smirk.

-------------------------------

Karin sighed heavily as she stopped and took a seat at a nearby shop, "This was not the way today was supposed to be!", she complained mussing her hair in frustration. "Let me guess, men?" inquired a fellow female from the adjacent seat. Karin didn't even raise her head, just shook her head, "Hmph! Boys is more like it!" she exclaimed slamming her hand down on the counter. "So true. Um....don't take this the wrong way, but you seem familiar with this place, perhaps you've seen this man in the area lately?" she asked holding a weathered picture in front of her. Karin raised her head groggily and wiped her eyes as she tried to focus. Instantaneously her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "I'll take that as you've seen him?" asked Sakura enthusiastically moving from behind the picture and showing her face. "Uh...No. No. I've never seen that man. Sorry." Karin answered in a hurry quickly turning away from the women next to her. "But your reaction..." she trailed off a hint of sadness in her voice. "I...It's just that, it's not everyday you see such a handsome man, even in a picture. So sorry I've never seen him before. Excuse me." she replied hurriedly as she left the pink haired girl with a frown. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" she chanted as she ran down the streets and through the people knocking a few out of her way, "Sasuke where are you?" she questioned trying to focus on his chakra. She was surprised that not only did she find Sasuke's as well as the Sound Four's chakra, but four new impressive chakra's, one from the girl questioning her about Sasuke and three others. "Stupid me! I should have been paying attention!" she exclaimed knocking herself in the head.

-------------------------------

"Wow! Look at you Tayuya-chan you look so beautiful! When I grow up I want to be beautiful just like you!" Ritsuko praised hugging her waist tightly. Tayuya blushed and smiled down at the girl, "Thank you so much. I couldn't have done it without all of your help." she thanked giving them all a sweet smile. Tayuya stood wearing a traditional crimson kimono with black and gold trim decorated with various flowers and black hawk embroidered on the back. Her hair had been fashioned in a bun and kept in place with a plain silver comb. Her face had been treated with both rouge lipstick as well as eyeliner. "I'm not used to dressing so...elegantly and I'm not used to wearing dresses either." she commented as she attempted to walk and nearly tripped and fell on her face. "Don't we think you'll do just fine Tayuya-chan! Your boyfriend is going to be all over you!" Kiru added pumping her tiny fist in the air victoriously. Tayuya's face turned as read as her dress, "Boyfriend!? Sasuke isn't my boyfriend!" she exclaimed becoming completely flustered. "Liar! Liar! Liar!" she girls chanted just to get a rise out of Tayuya who had just been defeated by three little girls. "Tayuya-chan if he's not your boyfriend what is he?" Izyo asked curiously looking up at her with innocent eyes. Tayuya knelt down in front of her and moved a strand of brown hair from her eyes. "I can't say for sure right now. But I know he loves me, and I love him." she explained lowly smiling through her blush. "You should tell him." she advised running around her merrily. Tayuya found herself smiling more in the past few days then she had in her lifetime. Carefully she picked up Izyo, "You're one smart girl you know that. Thank you." Tayuya said planting a kiss on her little forehead before putting her down and running off. "Good luck Tayuya-chan." they chimed together as they waved goodbye.

The moment she walked out onto the streets she began being ogled by everyone, men and women alike. Tayuya growled and glared her way down the street muttering curses and other obscenities to anyone who got too fresh. Suddenly she felt someone not so secretly grope her bottom. Moments later she had stomped the mans face into the ground, "You sniveling little perverted asshole scumbag! Count your ass lucky I didn't kill you right here and now!" she exclaimed practically breathing fire as she stormed away. Everyone stayed their distance after that little display, but someone was watching from not so far with an intrigued eye from behind a book.

-------------------------------

"Say did you hear something?" Kidoumaru asked looking around warily through the crowd of people. "It was probably just some fireworks or something, who cares." Sakon answered watching the festival goers with disgust. "Some festival huh? Too bad we can't enjoy any of this stuff." Kidoumaru mentioned wistfully. Sakon wasn't paying much attention until someone bumped into him and didn't run away after a simple look. "Do you have some sort of a problem punk?, he asked grabbing the pale man roughly by his shoulder. "Yes I do, but you are the least of my problems.", he answered before pushing past the man. "Where do you think you're going to little...!" Sakon was stopped when Kidoumaru stepped in, "Hey Sasuke said we're not supposed to start anything! Lock it up." he whispered harshly before pulling Sakon away and deep into the crowd. Sai spun around quickly at the slightest inkling that he heard Sasuke's name, but there was nothing and the two men were gone. "Hmm."

-------------------------------

Sasuke roamed the streets watching the sky mostly as it grew darker and darker by the minute and the festive lights in the sky became the sun. His less then frantic search for Karin was the least of his concerns now. He had his mind set on Tayuya at the moment, the little minx had disappeared hours ago, but then again so did everyone else. Hopefully he'd find her and everyone else, this night was anything but eventful. _'You. My boy. Hold great power inside. Use it. With it, your life goal will be achieved.' _The old seers worlds floated in his mind like the clouds that floated in the sky on this very night. "Power." he muttered to himself his hand moving like a ghost to his cursed seal. Ever since he arrived in this place it began burning, as if it yearned to be used and taste blood. Lost in his musings Sasuke found himself away from all of the commotion of the festival and in a park of sorts the crowds seemed so far away now, it was almost peaceful. His eyes caught the sight of something crimson in the night for a moment the moon shined through the dark clouds and he caught a glimpse of the beauty. Her back was turned to him as she watched the fireworks from afar, but he could tell,"Tayuya..." he whispered breathlessly as he unconsciously made his way towards her. She hadn't noticed him yet not until he was a few steps behind her. Turning quickly she gasped before the dark shadow that was Sasuke stood before her. "Sasuke...I" she began before his hand silenced her. "You look..." Sasuke was at a loss for words, "Stupid. I know I shouldn't have let those kids dress me up like a doll." she ranted turning bright red, she wouldn't be surprised if he saw it even in the dark. "No. You look, beautiful." he said gripping her shoulders and pulling her closer. She was the most beautiful thing to him in this black world. The silk of her kimono slide down her shoulders exposing the smooth skin of her neck. Sasuke leaned down planting hot wet kisses along the side of her neck loving the feeling of her body heat against his mouth. Stopping against her cursed seal he could feel his heart beating madly and his cursed seal throbbing as if it was calling out to her. "Sasuke...bite it." she pleaded wrapping a leg around his waist. No thought was needed as Sasuke drove his teeth into her seal listening to her moan in ecstasy, her sweet crimson blood dripping from the corners of his lips. Sasuke roughly pressed her against a tree ready as ever to ravage her on the spot. Suddenly swift feet were heard approaching causing Sasuke to release Sasuke and peer deep into the dark with his Sharingan. "Karin."

"Sasuke! We've got trouble." she said her panic outweighing her tiredness. Sasuke gave her a questioning look before she elaborated. "There are four highly train ninjas from Konoha, they've been asking people around town questions. Their looking for you. " she explained grimly. 'Could it be? Naruto?' he thought darkly his stoic demeanor returning to the surface. "Sasuke we need to find the others before--"

"Sasuke!" shouted a voice from within the darkness, a voice Sasuke believed he was all but through with. It's would seem a bond is only broken in death.

"Naruto..."

-------------------------------

Cliffhanger for the fans out there. I must once again apologize for the times it's taken me to update. C'est _la_ vie. Problems like work and college have been the cause of the super long Hiatus but I promise from this day forth to do my best to update within the month! Thank You all my loyal fans it was you who kept this story alive in both my heart and mind. ^_^

Until next time! Sayonara!

Next Chapter: Breaking Point!


	8. Breaking Point!

A/N : Alright lets hop to it! Let me start out with clarifying something this encounter is the second between Naruto and Sasuke, but before Naruto goes off training, So Sasuke's still stronger....Sure I have biased opinions, but my story is completely unbiased as far as the story is considered they are equals-ish. And if you noticed how I didn't go into detail when I introduced characters in the last chapter it was because I wanted you to guess who they were (hint hint the "old man"). Anywho...on with the chapter!

Breaking Point!

The two rivals stared each other down though the silence spoke volumes. "Sasuke..." Naruto said the sound of his voice muffled by the fireworks in the distance. "You must have come here to take me back. Do you remember what happened last time?" he spoke his expression cold almost hateful. "Why wont you come back? Orochimaru is using you!" he roared his chakra flaring. There was no point in talking. They were beyond words. "Tell me, Naruto. Who ordered you here? Is Konoha not using you?" he said sliding his Kusanagi from its sheath. Naruto gritted his teeth while Sasuke raised his weapon. "Konoha is using you just as they wished to use me. Why else would they send you to bring me back and not kill me? I am a missing-nin, were I not an Uchiha I would have long been marked for death." his voice rose slightly as he stepped forward. "Sasuke, wait..." Tayuya spoke feeling useless in the situation. 'Don't interfere Tayuya.' his voice sounded in her head. Tayuya gasped slightly and unconsciously her hand roamed to her cursed seal, the fresh wound throbbed slightly.

"I don't expect you to come with me peacefully, but I'll do everything in my power to bring you back! I made a promise and I plan on keeping it!" he declared clenching his fists. "Good. Then use that power." Sasuke spoke taking another step and then suddenly appearing behind Naruto. Quickly spinning around Naruto was met with blood red eyes. "You should open you're eyes Naruto perhaps you'd see the truth as I did." Sasuke said his voice floating in Naruto's hazy head. Karin released a released sigh, "That was easy, judging from his frozen stare Sasuke's trapped him in a genjutsu." Naruto opened his eyes only to be met by Sasuke as well as his inner demon. Sasuke leaned against the gate holding the beast, "This is why Konoha wants you so much, They're using you're Jinchūriki," he knocked against the gate calling the beasts attention. "Uchiha Sasuke! Again we meet, maybe the boy will let me test your strength this time!" it roared its mouth salivating with each word. "Naruto, If you don't release the power..." he echoed his voice reverberating in the dark cavern as he stepped closer. "You will die." A sharp pain jolted through Naruto's abdomen as he looked down to see Sasuke's sword impaling him.

Naruto stumbled backwards as he was brought back to reality Sasuke in his previous spot in front of Tayuya and Karin. Naruto attempted to catch his breath as his heavy sweat turned cold at the sound of the Nine Tailed Fox's voice. 'Use me!' Naruto's eyes flashed red as his anger rose, 'that's it boy. Show this Uchiha our power!' "Tayuya, Karin. Leave." he ordered feeling the power being exerted by Naruto. Karin had no problem leaving the soon to be battle zone, Tayuya stayed, "Sasuke, I'm not leaving your side." declared discarding her kimono revealing her Sound attire and standing by his side. Sasuke stared her down sharply and she in turn did the same, "Tayuya leave, it's far too dangerous for you here." he said sternly. Tayuya was about to protest when his voice invaded her head again, 'You're too precious to me.' Soundlessly she nodded and retreated with Karin, 'I love you, don't die on me yet you son of a bitch!' she replied mentally, a smirk spread across his lips as he readied for battle. Naruto was now on all fours surrounded by the Nine Tails chakra. Sasuke's cursed seal burned against his shoulder as it begged to be used. He could feel the power being exerted by Naruto he'd knew he could not win without it's power. He let the power of the evil chakra course through his veins making him feel more powerful by the second. 'Three tails', he thought with interest. Without a word Sasuke began the battle, his eyes and sword glinting with power. If Sasuke's memory served him correctly Naruto's chakra was a whole different entity. The two charged ones eyes filled with anger and the other emotionless, "Sasuke!" he roared his voice no longer meek, but ferocious in comparison. Naruto raised his hand, a large claw made of chakra following above; Sasuke wasn't impressed. "Same trick as last time Naruto? And I thought you were going to be serious," Sasuke taunted quickly charging his Kusanagi with his Chidori current as he jumped directly into the hand slicing through it. Granted the hand regenerated seconds later it assured him of his upcoming victory. Dropping to the ground at an accelerating pace Sasuke collided with Naruto creating a crater scorched by both of their chakras. Naruto swung again missing by a faction of an inch as Sasuke dodged his relentless attacks. Sasuke was getting both annoyed and angered by Naruto's less then formidable display. "If you want me to return to Konoha with you, you'll have to fight me Naruto!" he yelled breaking through Naruto's defenses and unleashing a barrage of slashes. Naruto fell to his knees paralyzed by the current. Sasuke roughly grabbed him by the collar shaking him violently as he threatened him with his Chidori. "Fight me you coward!" he yelled letting his rage consume him. "Sasuke, why are you doing this? Is Orochimaru making you do this? Has he really changed you?" he asked his voice harsh and struggled. Without warning Sasuke pressed his Chidori infused sword through Naruto's chest his eyes spinning menacingly, "I know you can hear me fox! Come out now!"

Suddenly Naruto's wounds meant nothing as he allowed the fox demon to consume him. His blood sizzled as it struck the ground, evaporating into the air and condensing as chakra around his entire body. The pressure being exerted by Naruto was enough to forcibly remove Sasuke's sword and send himself a few steps back. His skin burned away and was now a mixture of ominous chakra and blood that engulfed his form giving him the appearance of a demonic four tailed fox. Sasuke's eyes widened in awe, his blood ran cold no matter how hard he tried to keep his stoic demeanor. Without moments notice Naruto struck first sending a tremendous ripple through the air sending Sasuke reeling back. Suddenly he pounced luckily Sasuke rolled out of the way escaping the scorched earth left in Naruto's wake. Nimbly he jumped out of the crater to regain his composure. His heart thundered in his chest as he watched Naruto crawl from the crater. A simple wave of his hand send a wave of crimson chakra speeding towards him. Sasuke was tired of running he held his ground this time, firmly planting his sword in the ground he forced his Chidori current through it as he knelt behind it. The sword barely bent the chakra around, pushing him back and not slicing through it like last time. The chakra burnt everything in its path; grass, trees, Sasuke as well. Slowly he emerged from the smoke panting heavily his shirt now completely turned to ash in the wake of Naruto's power. Burn marks and scars marred his arms and chest as he leaned against his sword exhausted. 'No...I can't be finished...' His less then positive thoughts were interrupted by the searing pain that washed over him from his shoulder. 'The seal...!'

'Do you see boy! No longer will he call you us weak! I'll crush his body and turn his very core to dust!' the Nine Tails proclaimed gloating as he played with the Uchiha a little longer. He threw him from side to side with his tails sending him though trees. Tayuya looked back as smoke rose over the battlefield; her instincts telling her that all was not right with Sasuke. Karin had mentioned a tremendous chakra that had suddenly appeared, but she just assumed Sasuke had used the cursed seal. "Sasuke..." she whispered worriedly casting her eyes to the forest floor and gritting her teeth cursing her uselessness. "Tayuya hurry up! Sasuke can handly himself!" Karin assured widening the gap between the two. "Kuso...I'm coming back for you Sasuke."

"Kakashi-sensei! It's..." Sakura panicked finally meeting up with her teammates. "Naruto, I know Sakura. He must have found Sasuke, We have to hurry or this situation could turn even worse. Sakura, Sai come on." he urged swiftly running through the city streets. Sakon and Kidoumaru were not far off having heard the entire conversation. "This could get interesting..." mused Sakon following secretly behind the leaf ninjas.

Sasuke was at the end of his rope and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on. He tried almost everything, but in this form Naruto was near impervious to any and all attacks. Caught off guard he was trapped within the fox's grasp and being crushed. Thinking quickly Sasuke allowed himself to be consumed by the seal. The seal spread across his entire body transforming him. He felt no more pain, his wounds no longer hurt and he no longer doubted his strength. Breaking free from the demons hold Sasuke plowed through the chakra with his Chidori the burns brought on by the direct contact meant nothing. His palm landed squarely in Naruto's chest effectively driving him into the dirt, although he showed no sign of injury. Striking back, the demon swung wildly connecting only with the wings protruding from Sasuke's back acting as shields. Retreating for a moment Naruto, the Nine Tails rather, formed a Rasengan very much different from the last time he'd seen him use it. The now crimson ball of cha was embedded with evil chakra and Naruto's own blood. Roaring like a wild animal he lunged at Sasuke who surrounded himself with his Chidori current. As he drew closer Sasuke released the powerful lightning chakra in the form of spears that pierced the fox numerous times bringing him to a near halt. Raising his head in anger the demon threw the great ball of energy at Sasuke who nearly dodged it as it grazed his left arm searing the flesh and rendering it useless.

Finally arriving on the scene Team 7 watched in horror as the two rivals bloodied both themselves and the battlefield. Naruto, who was technically already covered in blood actually showed visible scars that weren't instantly healed, most likely due to the Chidori's adverse reaction on the fox demons chakra. "We have to stop them! They're going to kill each other." Sakura exclaimed being held back by Kakashi. "Yamato was the one who sealed the Four Tails last time; we'll have to find another way." Sai deducted rolling out his large scroll. "While I cannot perform the same jutsu I can attempt to replicate it, I'll need some time." he explained as he began scrawling numerous symbols on the scroll. "Time we don't have please hurry" Sakura urged holding back her tears, it was painful enough seeing Naruto in such a condition, but Sasuke more so.

Tayuya arrived shortly later, after repeated attempts to contact Sasuke she panicked and quickly made her way back. She was surprised to see Sasuke so badly injured multiple burns, a badly wounded arm and then some. His opponent however was unbelievable. She'd never seen someone's power leaps and bounds above Sasuke's, she had to do something. "Sasuke! I told your ass to not die on me!" she shouted drawing everyone in the clearings attention. "Was that Tayuya?" Kidoumaru asked coming to a halt just on the outside of the clearing. "Damn even she's there!"

"Sai, how much longer? We have company." Kakashi pointed out watching the three newcomers warily. Sasuke distanced himself from Naruto preparing himself for one more attack, his opponent doing the same. "How much longer Sai? Hurry it up these two are about to kill each other!" she urged distress evident on her face. "This procedure is very complicated, you have no idea how difficult it is to replicate a near extinct Kekkei Genkai." he explained never taking his eyes off his work.

Sasuke attempted to calm himself as he mustered the remnants of his chakra into one final burst of energy. Focusing his current around his body he turned his very body into a living Chidori. Sakura and Kakashi watched nervously as Naruto prepared his Menacing Ball attack. Sakura had seen its destructive power before; if something wasn't done soon countless people could be injured if not killed. "Done! Now I need you two to restrain him while I administer the seal." Sai ordered finished the last symbol. "That's impossible the demon's chakra is impenetrable if we touch it we'll be seriously injured" Sakura said shaking her head in futility. "There! An open wound strike him there with the seal." the white haired ninja ordered pointing out a small opening about three inches in diameter on Naruto's back.

"Damn it Sasuke you'll kill yourself doing that!' Tayuya yelled pulling out her demonic flute and playing her tell tale tune. Instantly her Doki appeared trampling towards Naruto. "Tayuya! I told you to stay out of this!" he roared despite the pain that accompanied it. "Like hell I am! I'm not leaving you Sasuke!" she proclaimed watching as the Nine Tails chakra wreaked havoc on the Doki as they held him steady. "You three over there! If you plan on stopping your little friend here I suggest you do it right fucking now!"

With that Sai charged across the field towards Naruto with his scroll unfurled and ready for use. Sasuke's wings lifted him off the ground as he prepared for what could possibly be his last descent, within seconds of achieving enough altitude he dove towards his target, his Chidori current taking a much darker color as he plummeted to the earth. He was growing weaker by the second and he wasn't even sure if he'd make it to Naruto before he was completely spent. He'd been relying on his cursed seal for the most part following Naruto's transformation. His vision blurred just as his goal was so close he could feel the pressure from Naruto's chakra weighing him down. The collision between the two sent shockwaves through the entire field and the surrounding area. Sasuke stood before Naruto both his hands planted on his shoulders. Lightning swirled around the two as Sasuke peered at his face, half no longer covered by blood and chakra. The Chidori seemed to slow the rate at which Naruto regenerated. Sasuke could see the ferocity in his eyes, half demon, half human; and he almost felt sorry for what he'd done to Naruto, he turned him into an animal. Gritting his teeth he punched Naruto with just brute force sending him reeling, "Naruto!" he bit out bitterly.

Withing seconds Sai had administered the scroll successfully pressing it into his exposed back. Thrashing wildly he knocked Sai away and roared in anger as the scrolls symbols spread over his body burning their way through the chakra forcing it to recede back inside. Sasuke stumbled backwards before falling in utter exhaustion, his cursed seal retreating into his shoulder. His heavy breaths turned shallow before he soon passed out. Tayuya, as well as the now exposed Kidoumaru and Sakon rushed to his side. "Give him some air you bastards!" Tayuya ordered growling at the two like a lioness protecting her cubs. They all backed away taken back by her even less then usually unsavory attitude. Tayuya, as unskilled as she was tried to tend to Sasuke's wounds, Sakon and Kidoumaru watched the other group from across the clearing watching them heal their teammate. "Maybe we could get them to help, the pink haired one looks skilled in medicine." Kidoumaru suggested. "Fuck them! They did this to Sasuke!" she said grudgingly on the brink of tears. "Tayuya, we should leave. These guys are after Sasuke and I'm sure you don't intend on giving him to them." Sakon chimed scowling at the leaf ninjas. "Come on. Lets...just get away from here." Tayuya said darkly carefully hauling Sasuke onto her shoulder and carrying him away. Sakura looked up from Naruto's wounds to see the redhead carrying Sasuke away, "Sasuke, wait! I can help him!" she called out to them. Tayuya looked back bearing her teeth angrily before she disappeared into the forest along with her teammates."Sakura. Leave him, he's just as badly injured if not worse than Naruto." Kakashi said disdainfully.

"Tayuya! Hurry up we've got to find Sasuke help!" Kidoumaru urged following close behind Sakon. "Shut the fuck up! I'm the one carrying Sasuke!" she retorted angrily lagging far behind her teammates. "Then let one of us carry him." Sakon said plainly coming to a stop allowing her to catch up. "I can handle Sasuke just fine. I'll take care of him alright?" she replied getting more testy by the second. "Well, where the hell are we headed anyway?" Kidoumaru questioned. Sasuke stirred from his slumber with a painful groan whispering something coarsely in Tayuya's ear. "We're heading to Kusagakure." Tayuya ordered indefinitely. Sakon and Kidoumaru stared at each other briefly before Sakon spoke defiantly, "Who made you the leader, Tayuya?" Tayuya's gaze hardened as she stared Sakon down. "I am the leader of the Sound Four now. My first order as acting leader is for you, Sakon to shut your fucking mouth and listen to me." she said her eyes flashing dangerously, no doubt something she had learned from Sasuke. Sakon bit his tongue and turned away accepting her disdainfully; Kidoumaru only chuckled at Sakon. "There's no way we'll make it there soon enough to treat Sasuke's injuries if you can't keep up" he remarked moments later. "Then go on ahead I can handle this without your bullshit!" she exclaimed furiously adjusting Sasuke on her back. "Tayuya, you don't have to be so testy we want to help Sasuke just as much as you." Kidoumaru defended seemingly the only level head one at the moment. "Then stop questioning me and go to Kusagakure without us! We'll join you shortly there after. If not, send help." she ordered calming down slowly, the soft sound of Sasuke heart beating against her back helped. "Tsch, Fine. Kidoumaru, we're leaving maybe we can find Karin and the new compound." Sakon said leaving without a second look back. He nodded giving Tayuya another glance before leaving with Sakon.

Tayuya continued her arduous journey through the forest now pitch black with nary a moon or stars to light her path. Opting to stop she gave her muscles a well deserved rest as well as Sasuke solid ground to rest on. Propping him up against a tree Tayuya slumped alongside him running her hands through her sweat drenched hair. Sasuke hadn't stirred since the team split and Tayuya was worried about his condition. Hesitantly she placed her hand on his forehead the heat radiating off of it obviously a few degrees hotter then normal. Her hand trailed down to his battered and bruised arm causing his breath to hitch in his throat. She never felt so useless before, Sasuke was badly injured and there was almost nothing she could do. She wasn't a medical ninja nor did she know much about taking care of an injured person, she was a ninja, a killer. Softly she stroked his cheek and whispered his name giving a sorrowful chuckle. "You're so stupid, so fucking stupid Sasuke. I told you not to die on me, so don't ok?" she bit out choking on her built up tears. Throwing herself upon him she sobbed and cried her eyes out onto his bare chest. Soon her sobs died down and her weary mind drifted off to sleep.

The sun approached quickly casting out the darkness and replacing it with a haze as the sun rose over the horizon. Tayuya stirred from her slumber thanks in a great part to the now even rise and fall of Sasuke's chest. Raising her head slightly she peered up at his peaceful face. Sighing soundlessly she inched her way off of Sasuke successfully tripping over one of his feet and landing with a thud. Slowly Sasuke woke staring annoyingly at Tayuya who was now wiping dirt and grass from her cloths. "You woke me", he stated simply yawning. Sasuke winced in pain when she threw herself on top of him again mumbling incoherent blurbs into his chest. "Goddammit Sasuke! What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" she exclaimed tears swelling in the corners of her eyes. Sasuke was more surprised by her emotional reaction rather then her usual verbal abuse. He said nothing, he couldn't. He'd felt pain before, he'd shed blood before and spilt his own share as well, but this pain was different. He stared blankly at Tayuya as the tears streaked down her face. He risked his life for his own selfish ambitions and cause her pain. The pain in her eyes tore his heart to pieces, his chest tightened as if it felt like imploding on itself. "Well!? Say something dammit!" she pleaded angrily grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly. With downcast eyes Sasuke searched for the words to say, "I'm sorry." he bit out lowly almost a whisper. "W-what did you say?" Tayuya questioned making sure she wasn't losing her mind. "I'm sorry, Tayuya" he spoke again raising his head sadness evident in his voice . She wanted to hit him, she wanted to hurt him for the pain he caused her, but she couldn't not now at least. Tayuya offered Sasuke a smile before shaking her head at him, "You don't have to say anything, just don't be so much of a fucking idiot next time, okay?" she asked gently leaning over and kissing him. Sighing against her soft lips Sasuke found comfort from even the simplest touch from her. When Tayuya deepened the kiss however Sasuke was a bit surprised. Her hands roamed over his bruised chest making him hiss in half pain half pleasure. "Tayuya don't you think I should get some medical attention?" he asked between Tayuya's feverish kisses. She gave him a playful smile before replying, "I'm no medical ninja Sasuke, but I know how to make you all better." Sasuke sighed audibly using his one functioning arm to gently push Tayuya back, "Get me some real help and you can have your fun later." Huffing in frustration she gave Sasuke a innocent pout before moving off of him. "Well you seem to know more about this medical stuff then I do. What do you need?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. "Well for one," he began staring at his black and blue, swollen left arm, "Bandages, cloth anything to wrap my arm in. I need something to clean the wounds too, alcohol, lemon juice anything." he said watching as Tayuya stared blankly at him. "Where the hell am I supposed to find all that? We're in a damn forest." she said eying Sasuke warily. Running his hand through his hair Sasuke took a deep breath. "Fine, just help me up and I'll find the stuff. I need a bath anyway." he commented offering his hand up to Tayuya. Grabbing him she roughly sung his arm over her shoulders. "Dammit Tayuya!" he cursed gritting his teeth in anger. She only stuck her tongue at him playfully as she supported him through the forest. After getting slightly lost they cam across a small river flowing through the forest.

"It's about time!" Tayuya exclaimed practically throwing Sasuke off of her and almost making him stumble into the river itself. Glaring daggers at her Sasuke began to disrobe. Tayuya's eyes remained glued to Sasuke as he stepped into the ice cold water with nary a shiver. "Tayuya." Sasuke called out his back facing her. "Yeah what's up?" she asked edging her way to the river. "Get in." he ordered slicking his wet hair back and out of his eyes. "Why?" she questioned scratching her head curiously. "Just get in." he said annoyance laced in every word. Slowly but surely enough she took off her cloths and hopped into the the water cursing it's coldness loudly. Sasuke completely ignored her as he went about his bathing routine taking time to carefully clean his wounds and soak his bruises. Tayuya waded her way towards him snaking her arms around his neck. "Hn?" he grunted signifying she had his attention. "What happened to you last night?" she asked her voice sounding not like that which he was accustom to. "I...I lost myself, to this" he explained his voice hardening as his hand found it's way to the cursed seal. "The cursed seal gave me so much power, I could feel at all. The power flowing through my being, it was surreal." he said his voice sounding slightly fanatical to Tayuya. "But Sasuke, you know the consequences. We'll become mindless killers if we continue to use these things, I don't want that for myself or you." she said her hold on Sasuke tightening protectively. Sasuke finally turned to face her his eyes soft, almost loving as they stared at her. "I know Tayuya. I wont, I promise for the three of us." he said placing his hand on her now red cheek. "Don't remind me." she said embarrassingly as she leaned into his hand. "Why? You don't want to have my child?" he asked half jokingly. Waving her hands and shaking her head vigorously she defended herself, "No no no! It's not that I just...don't know how well I'd do as a mother." she trailed off staring down into the water. "I never really knew my mother or my father for that matter. My mother abandoned me when I was young almost too young to remember, and my father, hell I never even knew him. I grew up in the slums of a no name village, fighting with the rats for food with all the other orphans." she explained her voice becoming meek and her eyes almost lifeless. "Orochimaru found me when he was looking for test subjects, I was nine then. I was lucky, he didn't use me as one of his experiments instead he trained me to be a kunoichi."

Sasuke listened to her to her story with interest, not because it was a powerful story, but because she was willing to share her past and her uncertainties with him. The Sound kept very detailed records on all of their high ranked ninja's, her dossier in particular was more interesting then the rest. Sasuke held her close this time with both arms. The pain was soothed by the cool water and there was no better healing at the moment then holding her within his arms. "I can't imagine what you've been through Tayuya, but your past is your past and your future is now. With me." he said leaning down as he kissed her fully. Tayuya's heart felt as if it would burst, having Sasuke say something so intimate and loving was more than uncanny perhaps the near death experience had changed him. 'A future? A future with Sasuke.' the thought ran through her mind filling it with infinite possibilities. Never once had she thought about the future, as a ninja, tomorrow was never promised today. Sasuke smirked against her lips, in his mind he was seeing flashes of what she believed the future would be like with him. He saw the both of them laying in bed, a child curled under the sheets between the two as they exchanged loving glances. A flash of her in an elegant white dress walking down an aisle smiling her widest smile as she approached him. Then another flash of what he was assuming to be their wedding night from both the sounds resonating through the room and the way in which she moved above him; hair thrown from its messy bun to a much more ravished look. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss a blush on both of their faces, Tayuya was really something. "Did you...?" she began having an odd feeling that Sasuke saw her daydream, nodding slowly he smirked as her blush grew to the shade of her hair. "I hope it wasn't weird or anything it's just...I…love…you, and all that stuff." she said bashfully biting her nails. Sasuke gave her a genuine smile at the sound of those words, although he could never muster the mental strength to say them himself he did have love for Tayuya, his future. Gently he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to land, the pain in his arm seemingly a none issue for the moment. The two lovers dried and dressed in relative silence occasionally sneaking a side glance at each other. Tayuya finished dressing first and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist. Raising an eyebrow in question Tayuya stared back at him wondering what could be on his mind now. Slowly he entwined his fingers with her before he pulled her close to his side. Sasuke smirked when Tayuya blushed prettily like a school girl. "Let's stay here for the night Tayuya" Sasuke suggested seeing a hint of excitement in Tayuya's eyes.

By the time the two settled down and set up camp the sun was beginning to set now hidden behind the forest trees casting an orange glow on all of the landscape before it. Sasuke sat resting against a tree staring at that sunset as the wind gently ruffled his hair. Tayuya had taken the initiative to build a fire and get food for them. He watched with amusement as she tried to catch fish with her hands only succeeding in becoming a soaked mess in the process. Growling in fustration she pulled out her flute releasing its Doki, Sasuke sighed shaking his head as her Doki released worm like ghost from their mouths and into the water. Within moments numerous fish rose to the surface of the river, Tayuya pumping her fist in triumph and grinning widely. She returned carrying the fish back to the fire, her Doki in tow. "Pretty big haul huh, Sasuke?" she gloated placing the fish down and using her Doki to gather skewers for the fish. "Your Doki did most of the work." he teased readjusting himself against the tree. "Hmph, you wont be complaining when you're eating the fish." she retorted taking the skewers and impaling each fish before placing them into the fire. Sasuke turned his gaze to the fire listening intently to it's crackle. Soon enough Tayuya joined him resting her head on his shoulder. The two sat in silence before Sasuke spoke, "Tayuya, can you play the flute?" She gave him a quizzical look before replying, "Of course I can genius, if I couldn't my Doki would be useless." she said rapping him on the head playfully. "I mean a song, any type of music other then one you'd use for battle, or catching fish." he explained teasingly. "Well sort of I suppose. I haven't played for leisure some time." she said picking up her flute taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. He watched as her fingers moved gracefully over her instrument; quick and precise at times and slow, fluid motions the next. Sasuke closed his eyes as her thoughts resonated through his mind.

_Only love  
Can make it rain  
The way the beach is kissed by the sea  
Only love  
Can make it rain  
Like the sweat of lovers  
Laying in the fields._

_Love, Reign o'er me  
Love, Reign o'er me, rain on me_

_Only love  
Can bring the rain  
That makes you yearn to the sky  
Only love  
Can bring the rain  
That falls like tears from on high_

_Love Reign O'er me_

_On the dry and dusty road  
The nights we spend apart alone  
I need to get back home to cool cool rain  
I can't sleep and I lay and I think  
The night is hot and black as ink  
Oh God, I need a drink of cool cool rain _

Sasuke opened his eyes at the sound of her sigh and reached over stroking her cheek. "Beautiful", was the only word he spoke before kissing her lovingly on the lips. Tayuya dropped her flute and held her shoulders firmly. "Sasuke..." she moaned in pleasure before the scent of smoke filled her nostrils, "The fish." Moving away from his lips Tayuya grabbed the now well done fish out of the fire juggling the skewers to reduce the heat before handing a few to Sasuke. He stared at the fish boringly, he wasn't interested in dinner anymore, he'd much rather have Tayuya for dessert. Tayuya wasn't one to turn down a romp with Sasuke even if it meant eating some over cooked pieces of fish. Sasuke ate his food rather quickly finding himself hungrier then he thought. Then pain in his arm had dulled and was now nothing more then a throbbing annoyance. Flexing his fingers tiny jolts of pain flowed through the palm of his hand up to his shoulder. He sighed in futility before turning his gave to Tayuya who finally finished her meal. Reaching over with his good hand he gently placed it on Tayuya's leg only to have her grab it roughly. "Get some sleep, you're injured right?" she said not even giving him a side glance. She was going to play hardball tonight, Sasuke just happened to be in the mood for a game. "Tayuya.", he said flatly making her crane her head in his direction, "You promised to take care of my 'injuries'." He said the corners of his lip curving in his infamous smirk. "Your 'injuries' look fine to me, besides who said my offer still stood?" she said narrowing her eyes at his devious smirk. He inched his way closer to her till they were less then a short hairs length away, "Are you saying you wont help take care me?" his warm breath tickled her earlobe sending shivers down her spine. "W…well what did you have in mind?" she asked licking her lips in anticipation. The raven haired boys grin grew wider as he closed the distance, "As if you have to ask."

Tayuya loved nothing more then when Sasuke took charge, though it had been a while since she was in charge of their carnal activities. Tentatively she rolled him over successfully landing him on his back as she climbed on top of him. 'Now Sasuke, can you tell me where it hurts?" she questioned playfully tracing patterns in his bare chest. Sasuke, liked where this was going so he decided to play along. He opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly silenced by her lips crushing his. As their tongues dueled for supremacy Tayuya's nimble fingers went to work untying his obi. "My my, you seem to have suffered a severe snake bite down here, you're all swollen." She cooed stroking his length between her index and middle fingers. Tayuya toyed with him, stroking his manhood until he was ready to burst, but not allowing him that pleasure just yet. He was close to begging her for release if he didn't choose to ravish her instead. He could feel her breath inches away, her breathing labored like his coming out in hot puffs. "The swelling just wont seem to go down Sasuke-kun, perhaps if I try something new…" she trailed off taking her cloths slowly teasing him. She quickly released the bandages binding her breasts watching intently as Sasuke licked his lips. "Now, lets get rid this terrible swelling." She said lying between his legs her face pressed against his throbbing member. Expecting to be surrounded by her warm mouth Sasuke waited, but instead he was greeted by the incredible sensation of being surrounded by Tayuya's ample bosom. Taking a sharp breath he released the air in a hiss as she moved rhythmically massaging his member with her breasts. Sasuke gripped the grace below him ripping it from the roots when Tayuya took the tip of him inside her mouth. He couldn't contain himself any longer, "God Tayuya! Where did you learn this?" he howled looking down towards her sweat blurring his vision slightly. He didn't know how much time had passed by since she began "treating his injuries." Dismissing his question completely Tayuya continued pleasuring him until she decided it was time to give him what he wanted. Rubbing herself against him at a feverish pace was enough to bring to the edge, then she took as much of him into her mouth as she could feeling him spasm along with releasing a broken version of her name. By the time he was spent and panting heavily on the forest floor he had filled Tayuya's mouth even after she'd swallowed the majority of his seed. Gasping for air Tayuya let him out of her mouth allowing the remnants to fall onto the earth.

"Remind me to never torture you for that long." She said wiping the corners of her mouth. He didn't reply he was damn near close to passing out. Slowly she crawled on top of him instantly waking him from his near slumber. "Don't even think about falling asleep without first attending to me." She said darkly sending a shiver down his spine. Sasuke crawled inched his way backwards until he was flush against a tree practically defenseless and exhausted. "You should have thought about that before to tortured me for so long." He retorted weakly. Tayuya growled at his attitude after all she wouldn't have called it torture. Storming over to him ready to kill him if need be she knelt in front of him and kissed him deeply. That alone wasn't going to change his mind as his only reply was, "No." Taking a more tactful approach Tayuya grabbed his manhood and stroked his already sensitive tip making him groan in delight. He couldn't believe he was going to let her have him again after only a few minutes of a hellish pleasure, "Fine." He breathed in defeat as she mounted him. "If I recall correctly Sasuke, you used the same strategy on me the first time we fucked." She mentioned as she slowly inserted his stiff length into her moist passage. Sasuke was much more proactive this time around. He paid close attention to each sound she made to every one of his skillful touches. He watched the way her brow furrowed when he played with her bundle of nerves and the way she would crane her neck giving him better access when he nipped at her flesh. Tayuya didn't seem to be in much of a rush seeing as how she took her time drawing as much pleasure for the both of them as she could with her long slow gyrations. He didn't mind Tayuya's new found attention to detail when it came to love making. Sasuke had come to terms with what their couplings had become over a short period of time and wasn't too ashamed to call it by its true name and the idea of spending his life with this woman was already beginning to grow on him. Taking one milky breasts in hand he gently sucked on its pert pink center fully enjoying the mewl she released when he bit down gently. Sasuke firmly grabbed her hips feeling the pressure within his loins build to an unbearable level. Tayuya wasn't far behind quite the contrary, she'd reached her breaking point multiple times after they began, but now she was on her last legs. Steadying herself she placed her hands on his chest her eyes closed in pure bliss as he plunged in and out seeking his own release as well. Sasuke reached up and captured her rosy lips in a passionate kiss that made both their hearts swell to an unimaginable level. The two spiraled through their euphoria as they crashed panting, moaning and groaning in faded pleasure; their hands still sweeping over each other's bodies as if still seeking something more. Tayuya rested her chest against Sasuke's hard chest tracing abstract patterns in his chest. "Tayuya, do you ever dream?" he asked seemingly out of the blue as he played with her messy mass of hair. "Dreams? What do I have to dream about? I've got everything I want right here." She said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Even Sasuke was susceptible to flatter when it came to the woman he loved. "That may be true, but don't you want more?" he continued pulling her closer to nuzzle her neck breathing in her sweet scent. "No more for tonight lover boy." She yawned jokingly snuggling against him for warmth. "Tayuya…." He sighed finding her games not funny. "Of course I want more Sasuke, but for now, I'm completely content with who and what I have." She explained giving him a big toothy grin. Sasuke smiled back, he found himself wanting the same state of mind as Tayuya. Content was only something he was around Tayuya, other than that he wanted more. He wanted more then to be Orochimaru's pawn. He wanted something better for himself and Tayuya. A future for their child. Giving Sasuke a tired yawn Tayuya settled onto his chest as she drifted off to sleep. Grabbing their discarded cloths he used them as blankets to cover their bodies. Finding his injured arm to be a bit stiff he looked over to find his skin was slowly but surely being covered by the cursed seal. The seal was just starting to spill past his shoulder; the seal was starting to take its hold. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger; he'd used the seal far too much, 'Not yet, please.' He pleaded gripping his shoulder painfully. "Sasuke…" Tayuya muttered readjusting herself against him her brow furrowed for whatever may have been bothering her. For the first time in a long time he was uncertain about his future. 'For their sake…'

-------------------------------

Alright! I think that was a pretty good chapter. I'm slowly leaning away from the lemons; I'm trying to show some fans that there's more to Sasuke and Tayuya then sex. So now the chapters are going to get dramatic! Cue the music! * Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun*Ok well please as always I appreciate your input about my writing as well as this story. Until next time my lovely and loyal fans! P.S. The song used in this Chapter is Love Reign O'er Me by The Who so I don't own any rights to the song. Yeah......

Sayonara!

Next Chapter: Perfect Timing


	9. Perfect Timing

A/N: Hello I'm back again and instead of running my mouth I'll get right to it. Chapters may start to slow down since work is starting to pile up, but I'll do my best so without further ado, on with the chapter.

Perfect Timing

That night I dreamed. Maybe it was all of Sasuke's talk about dreams and the future that finally got me to dream. My dream was just like my vision earlier that day in the river. So many possibilities so many different ways things could have been, but one stuck out in my mind. I was running through the forest lured by the sound of a laughing child. _"Come on mommy! Catch me if you can!"_ I followed the sound aimlessly through the forest which seemed to only grow in depth with each step taken. Soon I started to run though the forest the sound of the child's voice growing louder and louder. _"Tayuya-chan…we're waiting for you."_ My heart skipped a beat at the sound of Sasuke's voice. Eventually I reached a clearing; two shadowy figures waiting for me as I entered the voices finally had stopped. I watched as the taller of the two figures stepped forward revealing part of his face, the more diminutive figure in tow. "So you've finally made it. We've been waiting for you," he spoke placing his hand on the child's head. "Daddy and I have been waiting for so long! What took you mommy?" asked the child swaying back and forth in her spot. I could only shake my head at the question muttering a sorry as I stepped towards them. Slowly I knelt down in front of the youth finally getting a good look at the childs face. I stared in awe at that face, the face of my beautiful daughter. Long dark hair, flawless porcelain skin, if it wasn't for her eyes I would have thought Sasuke had cloned a female version of himself. She had my dark brown eyes, naturally long and dark eyelashes, and a big toothy grin. I stroked her face moving the stray strands of hair from her eyes to look at her more fully. I couldn't contain myself any longer, I threw myself at her holding her in my arms never wanting to let go, my heart practically bursting with happiness. "Mommy, why are you crying?" she questioned feeling tears fall onto her cheeks. "It's nothing sweetie, Mommy's just happy. Very happy." I hadn't noticed that I started crying I was becoming more and more emotional lately. "M-mommy? I-it…hurts." she whispered her voice almost nonexistent. I panicked releasing her from my hold to catch a glimpse of her, "What's the matt--!" My eyes widened in horror as her flawless skin was marred by the ever expanding black markings of a cursed seal spread across her visage. "No…," I whispered repeatedly until it turned to a roar, I turned to Sasuke for help only to find cold yellow pupils surrounded by black staring at us. My dream had turned into a nightmare in an instant. "Aren't you proud of our daughter, Tayuya?" he inquired a menacing grin tugging at the corners of his lips as he grabbed our daughter and placed her on his shoulder. He wasn't my Sasuke, he was too dark, too cold. Orochimaru's hold had taken their roots and the Sasuke that I knew was gone. "Sasuke why are you doing this?" I asked feeling angry tears streak down my cheeks. "Can't you see mommy? Orochimaru-sama has given all of us a gift. He made us a family." She spoke her eyes becoming dull and her voice listless. "Join us Tayuya." They spoke in unison sending shivers down her spine. I could feel my own seal burning its way across my skin searing the flesh with no remorse.

"No!" she shouted as she rose from her slumber with a violent jolt. Sasuke was not far off, rushing to her side at the sound of her voice. Tayuya nearly passed out from the sudden blood rush and from the sheer shock of the dream. Sasuke gently cradled her fall resting her back onto the soft earth. "Tayuya, are you alright?" he asked worry evident on his brow. "Yeah, it was just a dream." She responded shaking off her fright as she tried to sit up. "Your arm." She said flatly staring at his now bandaged arm and shoulder. Reaching over to hold his arm Sasuke offered a small smile shaking his head, "its nothing just, precaution. I hope you don't mind me using your bandages." Finally taking in her surroundings she realized that the sun was already high in the sky and she was already clothed. "You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you. Besides you must have been completely worn out from last night." He said slyly. Tayuya gave him a playful smile before slowly raising herself to her feet. Suddenly her vision began to blur as she leaned against Sasuke for support. "Tayuya! What's the matter?" he asked genuinely becoming concerned. "It's nothing, really Sasuke," she insisted steadying herself and giving him a reassuring smile. "Come on. We've gotta move on to the Sound," she said shaking off her dizziness and taking a few steps forward. "Tayuya, don't be stubborn. I'll carry you," he offered walking beside her. She huffed audibly sending Sasuke an annoyed glare, "You're the injured one. I can handle myself. It's nothing, honestly." Dropping the subject silently Sasuke gave Tayuya the benefit of the doubt and let her have her way. Kusagakure wasn't more than a day or two worth of travel, if they moved swiftly. Sasuke watched her with a critical eye. Her every move showed him all of the emotions running through her. She would constantly tug at the hem of her shirt and shrug her shoulders as if her clothes were made of wool. Clearly something was making her uncomfortable but, pressing her would only further agitate her. "Hurry up slowpoke, we haven't got all day!" she called back having furthered the distance between the two of them.

I couldn't say for sure what was wrong with Tayuya, but I'm sure she had her reasons. Or an excuse for that matter. She deserved the leeway from me, for now at least. Within the past two or so weeks things had changed drastically between us. At first it had been lust and curiosity that drew me to her. I could only speculate that the same applied to her. There was something else now; love, adoration, devotion. It could have been any number of things and with the possibility that she may be carrying my child; _our _child rather, I was experiencing something different. A newfound pride, a source of strength, and a great sense of fear threatening to consume me. I was getting ahead of myself though, Tayuya was my future, and right now more pressing matters were at hand. I stared at my bandaged arm flexing it slightly feeling the thin sinewy material stretch. My carelessness had almost cost me my life. I'd be sure to never make another mistake as such again. I must have been too wrapped in my personal musings to notice Tayuya had stopped walking just a few feet ahead "Tayuya. What's the matter", I asked standing by her side lifting her head to get a better look. Her face was almost as pale as Orochimaru's, a startling alabaster white. "I don't feel so—so well." She droned holding her stomach painfully. "Tay—," without warning she darted towards the nearest bush emptying her already vacant stomach. I held her hair back as she painted the brush with undigested bits of fish and bile, the sight alone made my stomach want to express itself in a similar manner. Moments later she'd finished, hot tears streaking from her eyes as she spit the remaining bile from her mouth. "Tayuya…you're not feeling well come here."I motioned ushering her to climb onto my back. I could tell she was in no shape to argue. Gently I lifted her onto my back and continued down the road, I could only pray she was finished vomiting. "Sasuke? I really am pregnant aren't I?" she asked; I could taste the fear on her words. What could I have told her? The raging hormones and morning sickness were compelling facts but, I was no medical ninja. However I couldn't lie to her, "It's a possibility. No matter what Tayuya…I'll be there for you. I promise."

His words were more then she could ever ask for. They cleared her hazy mind, absolving her of any and all doubts. She couldn't have asked for anything more than his support, for their child's sake. "I'll believe it when I see it…Thank you, Sasuke. You're too sweet to me sometimes", she said nuzzling her lovers neck. Sasuke smirked feeling her strong thighs grip his hips tightly. Lazily Tayuya traced circles in his bandaged arm feeling him flinch slightly under her touch. "Does it hurt?" she asked hesitating to touch it again. Sasuke shook his head, "It's just a little sensitive now", he explained paying her little mind as she continued to poke and prod his arm. "Almost all of your wounds have healed so quickly. You don't suppose it's the work of the cursed seal? I mean—" "Tayuya," Sasuke interrupted his voice coming out harsher than intended; "This seal saved me if nothing else." Tayuya couldn't believe her ears. Was Sasuke actually praising the seal of all things? "Sasuke! Listen to yourself, the seal almost killed you!" she exclaimed, worry marring her visage as she stared at the back of his head. Sasuke gritted his teeth attempting to control himself. He didn't know what had come over him. "S-sorry Tayuya. I don't know what came over me." He said grabbing his injured arm and grasping it tightly. "Sasuke, put me down. I want to see something." She ordered sternly as she descending from his back and tugged at his bandages. "Tayuya don't." he urged pulling away from her. Quickly she grabbed his shoulder watching him wince in pain as she tore the bandages away gasping at the sight. Sasuke tried to cover the mark but, it had spread too far. Gently Tayuya placed her hand on his, "Please Sasuke", she pleaded slowly prying his fingers away. "Why didn't you tell me Sasuke?!" her anger overpowering her worry as she shook him roughly. "I knew you'd react like this. I didn't want to upset you and besides I can handle myself." He defended like a child who was being scolded for breaking a window. "We have to hurry to the Sound. Kabuto can treat you, right?" she was becoming frantic obviously worried about his well being. "If Kabuto finds out, Orochimaru is bound to find out." he said attempting to wrap his arm. Soon enough he wouldn't be able to trust many people in the Sound, although the majority weren't very savory characters to begin with. "This stays between us Tayuya. Not a word to a soul." Sasuke said taking her hand in his. "Sasuke…", "I'll find a cure. Some way somehow." he assured as they made their way through the forest

All the while Tayuya's dream replayed itself in her head. Unconsciously her free hand trailed its way to her belly. _"M-mommy? I-it…hurts."_ The thought brought tears to her eyes. She had to bite her lip to contain herself. Peering back at her Sasuke was surprised to see her so flustered. Was his condition really weighing so heavily on her? "Tayuya, what's wrong, you're crying." he questioned giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I…I dreamt last night." She blurted out raising Sasuke eyebrow. "A dream? Tayuya, you've been acting really—", she shook her head violently cutting him off, "It was about the future. About our child." She said almost in a whisper. Her words struck a chord within him and instantly he was focused on her story intently. Recanting the nightmare was enough to bring her tears to fall from her face. Sasuke hadn't given it much forethought, but the idea of their child being born into a world as terrible as theirs; one under the watchful eye of Orochimaru. Countless questions flooded his mind, would their child be born with the cursed seal? What would Orochimaru do if he found out? Sasuke found himself in a furious rage, a primal urge to kill that which would threaten his family washed over him. "S-sasuke…you're crushing me." Tayuya breathed struggling to free herself. Regaining his senses he released her holding his forehead in an attempt to clear it of his murderous intentions. "Sasuke?" she questioned placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's nothing Tayuya. I've just…found something." He said plainly staring at her confused face. "Found what exactly?"

"My resolve, I will kill Orochimaru."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Orochimaru-sama…Karin has returned." The white haired shinobi chimed leading her through the oak double doors into the main chamber. Orochimaru didn't stir from his throne which was more than unusual. He would usual say something to at least acknowledge Kabuto once he announced himself. "Orochi—", "Leave us Kabuto." His voice rung through the dimly lit room in a sinister tone, he was obviously in a less than hospitable mood. Obeying his lords' orders Kabuto left the chamber without another word. Karin stood before Orochimaru her blood running cold and heart pounding madly in her chest. He only stared his eyes cold and peering through her and into her very core, "My Lord I—" "Did I tell you to speak?" he interrupted his voice sending a shiver down her spine. Lowering her head in utter compliance she fell to her knees defeated. "Sasuke. Tayuya. Where are they?" he asked his voice coarse and slightly strained. Fearing his wrath Karin kept her head low as she spoke, "I do not know my Lord. I was separated from them during a fight with Konohagakure shinobi." Time passed by slowly as Orochimaru rose from his throne making slow deliberate steps towards Karin's shaking form. She stared at his feet for what seemed like a lifetime fear that if she looked him in the face he would kill her, or worse. "You've failed to report on your mission, and you've failed to bring Sasuke back to me. How can you defend your actions? What can you say Karin?" he questioned tilting her head up to look at him. "Orochimaru-sama, I cannot apologize enough for my stupidity. My investigation of Sasuke and Tayuya was compromised when Sasuke uncovered the truth, and once Sakon and Kidoumaru arrived I had no choice but to cease my investigation." She explained the words pouring forth in fear. "Tell me what you found out." He order turning his back and allowing her to rise to her feet. "Sasuke and Tayuya have become…close. They have become increasingly intimate and loyal to each other, Tayuya in particular." She elaborated leaving out minor details such as her brief affair with Sasuke. "Do you doubt her loyalty to me Karin?" he asked. Karin hesitated to reply lest she give him an insufficient answer.

Unexpectedly the oak doors rushed open revealing Sakon, Kidoumaru, and Kabuto. "I apologize Orochimauru-sama but, they insisted." Kabuto defended fallowing close behind the two. "Orochimaru-sama! We have a problem, Sasuke is badly injured." Kidoumaru blurted out despite Sakons protests. "Injured you say? From what?" he responded turning to give them his full attention. "The Nine Tailed Fox child, Uzmaki Naruto. Sasuke and he were both badly injured." Orochimaru's lips curled in a sadistic smile, "The Uchiha fought the demon and was not killed. I'm impressed. Kabuto, find Sasuke and bring him back to me." He ordered returning to his throne. "Hai. What about Tayuya, Lord Orochimaru?" he asked all eyes on him for the time being. Orochimaru glanced towards Karin, "Bring her back as well. I will have to deal with her, personally." He added making Karin's heart sink. "As you wish Orochimaru-sama," and with that Kabuto left. "All of you. Leave me until further notice."

Karin was the first to exit spinning on her heels and practically bolting from the room Sakon and Kidoumaru in tow. "What did you tell him Karin? He seems quite agitated with Tayuya in particular." Sakon inquired grabbing hold of her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. "My mission was and will never be any of your business. Now release me." She seethed attempting to shrug out of his grip. "Don't even try it lady we want answers." Kidoumaru warned cutting off her only exit. Karin cursed the two of them releasing a defeated sigh, "Fine. My mission was to observe Tayuya and Sasuke." The two shinobi were not buying into her simplistic story. "You're still not telling us the whole truth. Tell us or Orochimaru will need to find another whore to keep watch of his experiments." Sakon urged applying more pressure to his hold. "Damn you! Orochimaru knew Tayuya would grow fond of Sasuke, that's why he paired them up." She elaborated gritting her teeth painfully. Sakon and Kidoumaru eyed each other quizzically, "Paired them for what?" Kidoumaru question finding the story was becoming a bit farfetched. "I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. Only Kabuto would know what Orochimaru was thinking." Sakon released her seeing that there was nothing more she could offer them. Leaving the two in the dark corridor Karin retreated deep into the elaborate compound. The duo could only speculate how Sasuke and Tayuya would fair once they were found by Kabuto. "Sasuke's injuries may have worsened. Who knows what may have happened out there." Kidoumaru murmured crossing his arms in thought. "Don't think about it so much. Sasuke can handle himself." Sakon assured stoically. "You sure seem to have confidence in Sasuke. I thought you had no respect for him?" Kidoumaru half joked. Scoffing in annoyance Sakon retorted, "I respect him, he is my leader. He's superior in damn near every way." "Not to mention he's got Tayuya by his side now, eh?" Kidoumaru hinted grinning at Sakons flustered face. "Yeah so what? She's just a girl, an abrasive one at that." He defended turning away from his prying comrade. "You like her, or at least liked her, Sakon." He commented pointing out the almost obvious. "Tch. She's a teammate. An annoying little sister at best." He said walking away from the conversation completely. "Whatever you say Sakon. Whatever you say."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tayuya stared boringly into the cloudless orange sky wrinkling her nose just as she sneezed. "Someone must be talking about you", Sasuke chimed averting his gaze to her befuddled face. The questioned him trying to get an explanation out of his slightly off color banter. "Sneezing is often a sign that someone somewhere is talking about you." Tayuya sighed, "Sasuke, that had to be the single dumbest thing I've ever heard you say" she giggled lightly hitting his arm when he raised an eyebrow at her response. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you were when you do that?" she asked grinning widely at him. Sasuke turned his head away in an attempt to hide his blush, "Tch. Now who's saying dumb things?" Her only response was to strike him again this time a bit harder mid stride. 'Mood swings already?' he thought earning himself a very dark glare from the redhead by his side. Hell a couple of hours ago she was as depressed as he'd ever seen her and now she was acting like a child given the greatest gift in her life. He couldn't complain though; he enjoyed the vibrant side of Tayuya far more than her usual abrasiveness. However eventually all good things would turn sour, usually sooner than later for them. "Why do you always have to think so much?" she question becoming increasingly annoyed with his serious attitude. "I suppose one of us has to." He retorted slyly grinning at her. "You've got some nerve you bastard! I'd rather not worry about trivial things anyway…it's bad for the baby." She defended flipping her hair in the process. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her comment, "The baby huh? You're sounding more like a protective mother every day." He joked chuckling deeply. Tayuya blushed angrily, but she could stay angry at him for long; after all he was a devilishly handsome man. "Do you think it will be a boy, our child I mean?" she asked lazily entwining her fingers with his. In all honesty he hadn't thought about the sex of the child much. He'd always wanted to rebuild his clan eventually, but now that it was happening sooner than expected he was less than prepared. "Well you mentioned our child was a girl in your dream. Either way Tayuya, I'll be happy." Tayuya squeezed his hand blushing, "Geez Sasuke, you're such a sweetheart. You're getting too soft Uchiha."

He recognized that tone well enough. However he was becoming a little annoyed with how she would call him "Uchiha" whenever she tried to insult him. Sasuke looked her up and down stopping at her flat stomach. Funny, she had a tiny Uchiha growing inside of her yet she herself would mock the name, well at least for now. "Uchiha. Uchiha Tayuya. It has a certain ring doesn't it?" he teased grinning sheepishly at her. She would have burst out in laughter and tears had he said something like that weeks ago, but now he seemed more serious. However she would still act childishly, "Don't make me laugh. If that is your way of asking for my hand in marriage Sasuke then you'd have better odds of pulling a solid gold kunai out of your ass." She declared trying to get her hand out of his. "It's only right don't you think? You really don't plan on having my child and not my clans' name? Silly girl." He taunted getting more and more of a rise out of her every second. "Watch what you say Sasuke. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm powerless." She warned successfully escaping his hold and growling dangerously as if she were an animal ready to pounce. Sasuke gave her a questioning look stopping in his tracks. "I'm not looking for a fight Tayuya. But allow me to change your mind on the matter." he said offering her his hand again. She was hesitant at first, but his words were always so promising, "Fine. Change my mind." Sasuke smirked, he wasn't too sure why, but he always came out on top.

Gently he placed his free hand on her cheek, allowing it to slide lower from her neck to her shoulder until finally reaching her stomach. She stared directly into his eyes never breaking eye contact as he slowly dropped to his knees in front of her. Tayuya gasped when she felt the cool evening's breeze caress her stomach when he lifted her shirt just above her navel. Sasuke tenderly rested his head against her stomach feeling the shallow rise and fall. He kissed her flesh gingerly relishing in the small giggle that escaped her lips. "Tayuya, you certainly have put me in a compromising position this time. What would you have me say?" He began his breath tickling her skin seductively. "Well…maybe you can finally say those words." Tayuya suggested shocked at his openness. She could feel him smirk against her abdomen, "In due time Tayuya. Our child should be proof enough of my…" he stopping looking at her waiting face, sadly he couldn't oblige her. "Can you say such a word Sasuke?" she cooed running her hands through his hard and along the sides of his face, "I can't deny the fact that I have developed feelings for you Tayuya. I'm surprised words mean so much to you." Sasuke assumed pressing his ear to her stomach as if he'd hear the child's minuscule heartbeat. "Just your words." she whispered turning away to avoid his grin. "I'm not sure how to express those feelings in words. However if my words won't do perhaps my actions will." he suggested gently tugging on the edges of her shorts. "No Sasuke. You can't play it off with sex." She retorted batting his ands away as they attempted to caress her. "Tch. We'll see."

With that Tayuya's patience snapped. Swiftly and with a strength that surprised Sasuke she struck him across the face sending him reeling back. "Sasuke! When I say no I mean it!" she scolded her eyes burning furiously. Still holding the side of his cheek in shock all Sasuke could muster was, "Tay…" Quickly she silenced him with a glare, "I can see now why you can't say those words. I don't mean anything to you do I? Does this child even mean something to you? I can see now Sasuke. I've changed and you're still the same. It's you who needs to mature." Sasuke watched as she walked past him and further and further away. Silently cursing his stupidity he slowly caught up to her taking his time as to find the right words to say. He damn well couldn't declare his love for her out of desperation; she'd already emasculated him once. Perhaps she was right, he did need to mature. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt for trying to sweet talk and belittle her ever chance he got, she certainly didn't deserve it. He kept quiet following at least five steps behind her to avoid the impending wrath. How long could she be mad at him? He could see the way her chakra flared as she clenched her fists. Clearly this could last a while, and to think his original intentions were to ask for her hand in marriage after he'd tied up a few loose ends in his life of course. "You've all but ruined your chances Sasuke." She spoke giving him a backwards glance. "You've been prying?" he questioned taking a few steps closing the gap between them. "Against my will of course. I've said once, you think too much." she said rubbing the junction between her neck and shoulder unconsciously. "I'm sorry…for everything. I was being selfish as always and… you were right." Sasuke declared swallowing his pride a record two times in a single day. Tayuya stopped in her tracks, a small smile spreading across her visage. "You've never said truer words Sasuke."

Releasing a sigh of relief, "I take it that you accept my apology", he asked hesitantly stepping right behind her. Slowly she turned to face him, her smile still glowing. "For now, Sasuke. However there will be certain conditions." she hinted smirking slyly. His blood ran cold when he heard the word condition. "Name it", he demanded confidently. Tayuya was more than thrilled to hear his enthusiasm, "As you saw not too long ago, I won't take your advances, although tempting, any longer. Until I say so…no more sex." Sasuke eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "It'd be for the baby and whatever the hell you'd call this relationship Sasuke." Tayuya elaborated wrapping her arms around his neck. If Sasuke fussed over something as simple as sex Tayuya would surely become more than sharp with her punishment. He'd lived the majority of his life without knowing the wonders of sex how hard would it be turning his back on it for another nine or so months? Stiffly Sasuke nodded earning him a loving kiss from Tayuya; he'd have to learn to settle for as much from now on. Before she could release him Sasuke grabbed hold of her hands clasping them with his, "Now about my previous offer." Tayuya turned away blushing madly, "Y-you said it yourself. Something like that was selfish; after all you have other more pressing matters." Sasuke frowned slightly tilting his head to the side trying to get a better look at her face. "Tayuya, are you going to deny me that pleasure too?" he asked his cool breath caressing her neck. "Hmph. You make me seem so cruel Sasuke. It's…I just can't accept your offer, yet." Sasuke smiled knowing full well she had her reasons. "I understand, but won't you agree to one more offer?" he was starting to wear her out, but surely she couldn't deny him, "That depends", with that Sasuke leaned in close and gave her a surprising chaste, surprisingly long kiss. Suddenly a loud rustling shook the two from their obliviousness. Sasuke ushered Tayuya behind him as he unsheathed his sword, "Show yourself", he demanded his voice slightly strained from the sudden movement and throbbing pain in his arm. "Sasuke, the arm," she breathed watching as the seal crept further down his arm. Slowly a shadowed figure emerged from the foliage. Sasuke squinted activating his Sharingan to get a more detailed picture of their would-be assailant.

"As cautious as always, Sasuke-kun", chuckled the voice emerging into the dim sunlight his arms raised in submission. Sasuke recognized the voice, but still they couldn't be trusted, "Kabuto, I assume Orochimaru sent you." Sasuke watched him carefully knowing full well Orochimaru could have sent him for far more devious reasons. "Your assumption is correct and I can assure you Orochimaru-sama sent me as a medic, and to bring you two back of course." Tayuya growled at the haughty way he spoke, she never did trust him. Slowly Sasuke lowered his guard, "Sakon and Kidoumaru must have informed you of what happened then", he asked stepping closer, but still watching him warily. "Karin as well", he added a smirk playing across his face, "But none of that matters now. My mission is to bring you both back for treatment." Tayuya rushed to Sasuke's side as he began following Kabuto. "What do you mean treatment for both of us?" she questioned getting chills when he smiled at her. "Orochimaru-sama cares about the both of you a great deal. He wants me to make sure you both are in excellent condition." He explained plainly pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "We're fine. Neither of us needs treatment." Kabuto chuckled loudly, "Oh really? Tell me Sasuke-kun. Do you intend to let the seal devour your entire body?" How could he have realized so quickly? "This is my own problem. I will deal with it." Sasuke said stoically gritting his teeth. "If you intend on hiding such a thing from Orochimaru-sama you are a greater fool then I originally thought." Kabuto taunted stopping in his tracks and turning to smirk at his agitated face, "So, what are you going to do? Run to Orochimaru and turn Sasuke into an experiment!" Tayuya exclaimed surprising the both of them. "My my Tayuya, you seem so protective of Sasuke-kun, did I miss something?" he asked his tone as conceited as ever. "You son of a bitch!", Sasuke held the enraged Tayuya back nevr breaking his eye contact with Kabuto. "What's your angle Kabuto? Is there something you want?" he questioned simply. Kabuto almost couldn't contain his smile nor the approaching laughter, "It's not what I want necessarily Sasuke, but what you want." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, why would he ask something as obscure as his wants. "You seem confused Sasuske. When you joined to Sound you sought power and sure enough you've acquired it. Your battle with the Kyuubi was more than enough to convince me. You faired even better than Orochimaru-sama." How could he have such knowledge, not even Sakon and Kidoumaru had witnessed the entirety of the fight. "What's your point?" Sasuke asked getting slightly annoyed with the pointless rhetoric. "You haven't realized it yet, Sasuke? Allow me to refresh your memory," Kabuto cleared his throat as if he was going to recite a rehearsed verse, "I see a great white snake and a black hawk painted with hatred! A battle to the death for not only one's life, but for the survival of the future! A crimson root will give birth to that future." Instantly Sasuke was hit by the realization, "The old man at the festival was you." Tayuya was completely dumbfounded by the exchange going on between the two, "Sasuke what the hell is he babbling about?" He didn't give a response only stare down Kabuto. He's been watching him, stringing him along down a path, but why? "I can tell you still don't fully understand. As much as it pains me to say it, Orochimaru-sama has reached his limit and lost sight of his ambitions. He only see's you now, or your body at least." He explained taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "You're saying he's weak and needs my body." Sasuke added feeling a spike in Tayuya's emotions. "And I'm sure you have no intentions of just giving it to him. This finally brings me to my central thesis. You'll have no choice, but to kill Orochimaru. To save yourself from the cursed seal as well as your clans future" Kabuto said grimly placing his glasses back on and glancing towards Tayuya. Sasuke scoffed at him, "My decision and reasons are my own. Whatever I choose to do it will be on my terms and of my own accord, you cannot sway nor scare me Kabuto."

"I expected nothing less of you Sasuke. I won't stand in your way, but my loyalty to Orochimaru cannot be swayed either. Until you make your choice I will remain loyal to Orochimaru-sama, no matter what." He proclaimed his face as emotionless as stone. "Well now that it's out of the way shall we continue?" Sasuke nodded nudging Tayyuya from her oblivious stupor. The two let Kabuto get some distance before they began their conversation, "You care explaining what the fuck that was all about" she asked in a harsh whisper. Sasuke however was still too wrapped up in his musings to pay her much attention, "A crimson root will give birth to the future. What does that mean?" Tayuya was becoming very irritated, "For fuck sake Sasuke! Listen to me!" she demanded grabbing his arm roughly. Sasuke winced turning to face her. Moments after looking her over he realized what Kabuto was babbling about. "N-nothing Tayuya. He was just talking nonsense." He lied quickly trying to hide his realization. "Bullshit. Is he trying to blackmail us?" she questioned. Sasuke shook his head, "It's as if he wants to help us. I'm not even sure." Sasuke still couldn't put his finger on Kabuto's true motives. He was still loyal to Orochimaru, but it seemed as if he wanted to put an end to his reign without dirtying his hands. Almost a mercy killing. Orochimaru was weak after his fight with Naruto, now would be the time to strike, however with the cursed seal out of control it was far too risky. Secretly Tayuya snaked her hand into his making him stare at her incredulously, "I told you to stop worrying. Whatever comes our way, we'll kick its ass, together", she promised smiling widely at him. Sasuke smiled sighing all the while and squeezed her hand gently.

"Maybe one day I won't have to worry anymore, Tayuya."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alright end scene, cut, that's a wrap, print that shit! Next chapter may take until the end of December to mid January to post hope you can wait. Also if you have any questions please feel free to PM, send me an email or catch me on AIM I'll surely answer questions within reason.

Next Chapter: Entrapment

Until next time! Sayonara!


	10. Entrapment

Entrapment

Never in the entirety of my time spent inside the numerous Sound compounds have I seen one as dead as this. Usually it would be filled with new and old recruits alike, all of which were faceless and nameless to me. Kabuto had informed Sasuke and me of Orochimaru's most recent campaigns against various nations, apparently he was becoming desperate because of recent activity of both Konohagakure and the group known as Akatsuki. Sasuke wouldn't speak more than two words of about the group at any given time and whenever he did it ultimately culminated into one name. Itachi, his brother and member of the terrorist organization. However said organization was the least of my worries. Orochimaru had yet to seek an audience with Sasuke and I in regards to our mission. Maybe it was nothing; he could have just been busy directing troops and such. I couldn't shake this feeling of uncertainty not even Sasuke could offer words to comfort me. Speaking of that certain Uchiha, I hadn't seen him in the past few days. Slowly shaking myself from my current state of laziness I sat up in my bed and threw my legs over the side. After exiting I made my way down the dark hallways. It was going to take some time to get used to its starkness. The only sound that could be heard was Sakon and Kidoumaru laughing it up in the kitchen. I stepped into the doorway giving the two a chance to notice me before I made my presence known.

"Tayuya, how's it hanging? You look worse for wear", Kidoumaru joked moving from his seat to a random cupboard seemingly searching for something. Tayuya paid no mind to his playful banter only surveyed the room her eyes finally resting on Sakon.

"You're looking for Sasuke aren't you? Well, we haven't seen him in some time. Don't bother looking for him. That guy's practically a ghost." he said finally turning away from her. As she left the two continued their talk unbeknownst to them Tayuya was still listening.

"She certainly seems worried about him." Kidoumaru chimed.

"Can you blame her? I saw Sasuke, you didn't." Sakon spoke staring up at the dim bulb lighting the small room. Kidoumaru glanced past Sakon and towards the hallway spotting her shadow frowning grimly at it. "Rumor has it it's his seal and he's secluded himself to his room."

Tayuya had heard enough. Swiftly she made her way down the halls the monotone sound of her steps against the cold wood floors her only lifeline to sanity as the hallways became infinite. Finally she reached his room her heart pounding madly from the anticipation and physical exertion. Slowly Tayuya slid the shoji doors open surprised to find Sasuke hunched over a desk a sole candle lighting the room itself. He still hadn't acknowledged her as she crept closer and closer towards him. The hardwood floors were covered with scattered scrolls and books from wall to wall. She whispered his name, but he gave little response only a slight inclination of his head in her direction. She gasped at what she saw, his eyes surrounded by black as if he hadn't slept for days and he was paler than usual; he most likely hadn't eaten in days. "What is it Tayuya? I'm busy", he asked turning back to his scroll and ignoring her. "I haven't seen you since we got back. What have you been doing in here?" Tayuya asked resting her hand on his shoulder only to have him shrug it off. "Sasuke…"

"Tayuya, if you don't have a real reason for being here I'll have to ask you to get out", he said stoically combing through the stacks of scrolls before him. "Get out? For fuck sake Sasuke! Tell me what you're doing!" she exclaimed slamming her hands onto the table knocking the papers from his desk. Slowly Sasuke rose from his seat, his bangs shadowing the majority of his face as he turned to face a seething Tayuya.

"You want to know what I'm doing, Tayuya? You'd never understand. How could you understand?" he asked his voice growing louder and more furious. Tayuya however, did not back down. "I'll show you!" with that Sasuke grabbed the shoulder of his shirt and ripped it clean off of his body Tayuya had never heard him speak with such intensity, but the sight of his body torn her to pieces. The seal had been growing at an alarming rate his entire arm and the side of his neck had been completely covered by the markings it had even began creeping towards his chest.

"Are you happy now Tayuya?" he asked his voice coarse as he grabbed her arm. She winced in pain as his fingers bruised her flesh. Slowly he released her arm backing away until he was slumped against a wall. Tayuya coughed violently holding her bruised throat.

"Tayuya…I'm-" Tayuya couldn't stand it anymore. For the first time in a long time she ran from her problems. Without another word she was gone. Tayuya made her way frantically down the hallway hot angry tears blinding her path. Surely enough she ended up outside the compound by some strange twist of fate. The wind violently whipped her hair about her face as she came to a stop under the cover of a lone tree. Tayuya pressed her knees to her chest and held herself as if she were a scared orphan girl again. "That bastard hurt me…again. How could I be so stupid?" she said aloud to no one in particular. Wiping her eyes dry she stared up at the withering tree.

"Tayuya? What the hell are you doing out here?" Tayuya turned quickly at the sound of that voice. "Sakon, I was just…" she began stopping finding it stupid to burden him with her problems "Hey goddamnit what's going on?" he yelled plopping down next to her.

Tayuya wiped her eyes and raised her head to look at him long and hard, "Fuck off Sakon." He only smiled at her usual witty banter. "Let me guess. Trouble in paradise? Sasuke and you having a lover's quarrel already?" he surmised judging from the redness in her eyes. Tayuya scoffed turning away from her comrade as he attempted to get the truth from her.

"As if I'd get upset over that pompous fucker", she said now just looking for ways to insult him. "Well whatever it is between you two I'm sure Sasuke means well. He's an asshole at times but not heartless. You'd think you'd have learned that by now."

Tayuya gave him a sideways glance, "What is it with you men, always sticking up for one another? What makes you think you know him so well?"

Sakon was growing more and more annoyed with her questions, "Listen woman. I may not know the size of Sasuke's junk, but I know his type", Sakon rose to his feet slowly looking up at the cloud covered sky, "He's like Kimimaro and he's our leader. So whatever it is get over it, because at the end of the day he's there for us." Tayuya had never spoke to Sakon without exchanging so little harsh words or blows even. She felt compelled to thank him. Before she could express her gratitude the moment was ruined just as he began walking away.

"After all, I've heard the makeup sex is great." he joked running away before she got the inclination to hurt him. Tayuya stayed grounded a half angry, half happy grin plaster on her face, "Bastard…"

Sasuke scoured the hallways for an eternity in search of Tayuya. How foolish could he have been to hurt her like that? The seal was tearing him apart. Short temper, spontaneous fits of rage, along with the immense strength was not a good combination. Growling in anger Sasuke thrust his fist into the nearest stone wall. "My, aren't we worked up today. You look like death itself Sasuke. It's quite unbecoming of an Uchiha." seethed the snake sannin as he came upon the distressed Sasuke. He said nothing only glared him down getting a sudden killing urge when he smirked at him.

Slowly he began unsheathing his sword until Kabuto interrupted, "Lord Orochimaru! The reports from the front have arrived." Orochimaru turned to Kabuto taking the information off his hands. "I see. I'll be in my chamber. No disturbances." He ordered grimly as he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"You can't hide that seal forever Sasuke. You're going to have to deal with it somehow." Sasuke scoffed at Kabuto's advice, "I've been doing that for the past three days! I need more information; you must have a scroll or book on this sort of thing. You helped him created this curse after all." Sasuke said wishing he hadn't sheathed his sword.

"Hm yes I see. Agitation, aggression, irritable and irrational. Indeed all signs of the seals increasing influence. I may have a few notes about sealing the mark. It won't be permanent, but it's better than nothing." he explained as Sasuke followed him towards his lab.

Kabuto rummaged through his mountain of notes, scrolls and books in search of his past experiments. Sasuke examined the lab closely, a bloody examination table with knifes of all sorts. "Eureka, here are the notes. Please excuse the blood spots", he said with a smile offering Sasuke the folder stuffed with papers. Sasuke took it without hesitation leaving quickly. "Don't search too deeply Sasuke, you may not like what you find."

As Sasuke made his way down the hall and finally reached his room, he suddenly remembered how he was originally searching for Tayuya. Stopping in his tracks he slumped against the shoji door staring at his afflicted arm. This damned seal had turned him against her. He'd hurt her again after promising he'd never do such a thing. Dropping the folder he clutched his head, "Tayuya, what can I possible say to make things better?" he asked himself fighting back the tightness in his chest. "You can start with an apology."

Quickly spinning around Sasuke stared at her silhouette through the rice paper of the door sliding it open urgently as if she'd disappear any second. He stared for what seemed like an eternity, or at least until she grew uncomfortable and snapped him from his stupor. "Are you going to let me in or do I have to chew your ass out in the hallway", she asked placing her hands on her hips sternly. Sasuke stepped aside lethargically still stunned that she had been the one to come to him. Sliding the door shut behind her he stared down at the scrolls covering the floor as if they'd help him find the right words for once. "Well spit it out Sasuke. I'm waiting", she blurted out. Sasuke looked up to find her seated on his desk grinning at him. She was enjoying watching him squirm. This would be the last time however. Slowly Sasuke strode over to her never breaking eye contact stopping inches short of her body.

"I could apologize and I most likely should, but I won't", he said instantly wiping her smirk from her face replacing it with a scowl. "Come again Sasuke? Are you refusing to apologize for earlier!?", now she was beyond pissed. She would most likely not leave without a fight this time. Sasuke didn't flinch as she grabbed him by the collar roughly and raised her fist ready to strike him. She didn't however. It was almost as if she was waiting for a signal from him any inclination to make her actually hit him.

"Will it make you feel better to hit me for hurting you Tayuya? Or is it a simple sorry you want?" he asked watching her expression harden slightly. "Don't toy with me Sasuke."

Gently Sasuke grabbed her wrist feeling her grip tighten in response to his touch. "Hit me, Tayuya. Satisfaction is what you want, right?" he asked watching her clenched fist begin to shake. "Goddamnit Sasuke! Snap out of it!" she exclaimed swinging her fist at him wildly. He could have easily stopped the attack, but what would that prove? Taking the blow, Sasuke stumbled back a few steps. The frustrated Tayuya hunched over after exerting more force than necessary cursed him silently.

The raven haired boy spit his blood out onto the paper ridden floor as he wiped the corner of his mouth. "Satisfied?" he asked as his the blow hadn't fazed him. Tayuya stood up straight, smirking. Truth be told she hadn't felt that good in a while. "Very", she replied almost running towards him and confining him to a bruising liplock. She'd gotten used to all of the usual ways they solved their problem whether it was by yelling, cursing, or more often than not fucking. However letting out her aggression and frustration physically was far more satisfying.

"Now that we've got that out of the way let's get down to work", he said breaking from the kiss to pick up the discarded folder and take his seat at his desk, a dazed Tayuya staring skeptically. "Work? You expect me to help you? Tch, you're an asshole", she said crossing her arms defiantly.

Sasuke sighed; he could never get a break could he, "You wanted to help me before, no? Maybe now you really can", he teased flipping the stuffed folder open finding himself instantly overwhelmed. Tayuya made her way up to desk equally dumbfounded by all of Kabuto's scribbled and detailed notes.

"Where should we start?" she asked peering over Sasuke's shoulder. He said nothing only pointed to the various pictures attached to countless reports the majority of them marred with the crimson stamp, "failure".

Sasuke mulled over the files. Picture after picture, report after report. All of the subjects ended in the same fashion. Brutally ripped to shreds by one another or the cells exploded from the inside out. Tayuya could feel herself cringe with each grotesque picture. Hours and hours passed eventually Sasuke split the files amongst himself and Tayuya to be more productive. The red head yawned before resting her head on her stack of papers, "Were getting nowhere fast Sasuke. Let's just call it a night", she suggested he didn't pay attention however. Sasuke was getting tired himself he hadn't slept in quite a few days. Peering over at Tayuya he noticed she had already succumbed to sleep. Smiling slightly at her peaceful face Sasuke abandoned his research and gently picked Tayuya up bridal style carrying her to his bed.

"Trying to get in my pants already Sasuke?" she asked groggily never opening her eyes. He couldn't help be release a small chuckle, "I wouldn't dream of it without your say so Tayuya" he defended pulling back the covers of his bed and tenderly placing her beneath them.

"Aren't you going to join me", she asked snuggling into his sheets comfortably. Without further persuasion Sasuke gladly joined her under the covers. By the time he had settled in she was fast asleep. Deciding Tayuya had the right idea he soon joined her in her slumber, but not before placing a chaste kiss on her nose.

Soon enough daylight broke through the night sky. Lucky for Sasuke, his room had no windows. After all what sort of hideout would have a scenic view of the outside. Tayuya was the first to wake inadvertently jabbing Sasuke in the ribs as she took her morning stretch. He however didn't wake, "Sleeps like a rock", she commented shaking her head as she climbed out of his bed. Making her way back over to the research of the previous night she scanned the pages paying the majority of them little mind.

Flipping anxiously to the back of the folder she gasped at her findings. Staring in awe she read the two names aloud of the only survivors, "Mitarashi Anko. Uchiha Sasuke." Tayuya peered over to the sleeping Sasuke her heart pounding as if these were his last will and testament.

Taking a deep breath she turned back to the files this time carefully reading it to herself, "Subject Eleven otherwise known as Uchiha Sasuke. His quick mastery of the Heaven Seal and willfulness to use it can only be described as Orochimaru-sama's greatest achievement. However it is only a matter of time until it consumes him. Even an Uchiha isn't fit to control such power. After achieving the advanced state of the seal he's made leaps and bounds in progress both in jutsus and strength. Making him even more of the perfect candidate for Orochimaru-sama's next vessel."

Tayuya's heart skipped more than a beat as she read those words, "H-his vessel?" Tayuya stared at the words as if they were a death sentence for her as well. Crinkling the paper beneath her hands she stared down fighting back tears as her hair fell around her face covering her eyes. Suddenly the shoji doors slid open. Swiftly turning around she was greeted by a silhouette very much like the Grim Reaper himself. "Ah, Tayuya-chan. I'm surprised to find you here. I have an urgent message for Sasuke, from Orochimaru-sama."

The sound of that voice sent her over the edge. Without warning Tayuya charged for Kabuto using all of her anger and strength to crush him against the adjacent wall outside the room. Kabuto was far beyond stunned by her vicious attack; his blood ran even colder when he noticed the seal spreading quickly across her body. "You bastard! You and Orochimaru!" she roared her voice growing dark and coarse as he grabbed him by the throat in an attempt to kill him. "You were planning to take Sasuke's body! You disgust me you fucking parasite!" with that she crushed his windpipe hearing a satisfying crunch, however the body only turned to a pile of mud beneath her grip.

"Your barbaric enthusiasm will get you nowhere Tayuya. Why don't we discuss this with Sasuke", he suggested appearing inside of the room adjusting his glasses. Gritting her teeth in fury she turned ready to attack again when suddenly Sasuke came into view. " Tayuya…enough. Kabuto is right we'll get nowhere like this." He said stoically avoiding the misunderstood sadness in her eyes. The next two hours passed slowly as Sasuke and Kabuto explained the situation with Tayuya. Occasionally she would burst out in a rage attempting to attack one of the two otherwise she was sobbing into Sasuke's chest when the realization had fully hit her.

"I'll leave you to talk amongst yourselves. Remember however Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama seeks and audience with you. It's urgent", he announced taking his leave without another word. Tayuya wiped her eyes dry and scooted out of Sasuke's arms. "I still can't believe you kept something like that from me", she said her mind still racing from all that she'd learned. "I apologize, it was for your protection," he defended running his hands through his hair shaking off his bed head. "My protection? This is your life we're talking about Sasuke", she said her emotional voice hitting a soft spot. "I didn't want you to worry or try anything to put yourself in harm's way. He wants me and I don't want you getting caught up in this when it happens. This is my fight, understand" he explained gently taking her hand in his.

Tayuya could only sigh at him, "You're too protective of me Sasuke. I'm not a little girl."

"But you could be carrying ours", he said sternly; effectively ending their argument.

"I suppose you're right, but that doesn't mean this isn't my problem as well. We'll handle this together alright?" Tayuya declared offering a trademark grin. He smiled back giving her hand a gentle squeeze before making his way to the door.

He gave her a final look back, "Aren't you coming?" Tayuya didn't need to be asked twice, within seconds they were making their way through the halls. Tayuya's heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she felt Sasuke's hand gingerly grasped hers. She blushed, turning to see the small smile on his face. Tayuya couldn't put her finger on why he had become so affectionate as of late, but she wasn't about to change that.

"Look what we have here Kidoumaru, the two love birds," chimed Sakon as the two met at a junction in the hallways smirking and snickering as Sasuke released her hand. Tayuya scowled at her teammates. How dare they ruin Sasuke and her affectionate moment! "What do you two assholes want? You'd think this compound was a vacation resort the way you guys wander around relaxing", she retorted earning herself a chuckle from Sasuke.

"Tch. I'd say the same for you honeymooners", Sakon however earned himself a death glare from the Uchiha. Their standoffish banter ended there when the mediator otherwise known as Kidoumaru stepped in, "This isn't the time for this, Orochimaru-sama is waiting." Tayuya's eyes widened marginally. Why was it that she wasn't called into this meeting? She was a valuable member of the Sound Four right? Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly sensing Tayuya's distress. Nudging her he silently ordered her to follow as the Sound Four quietly made their way towards the main chamber.

Upon arrival at the doors Kabuto and Karin were waiting to greet them or so it seemed. "You're all late. Orochimaru-sama will be less then cordial", Karin scolded shaking a finger at the four who completely ignored her, all except for Tayuya of course. "Piss off", she retorted getting ready to follow the rest inside.

Kabuto however held his arm out halting Tayuya as the doors closed before her eyes, "Orochimaru-sama…has decided to brief you separately from the rest."

"Like hell he will! I'm a part of this team too!" she exclaimed gritting her teeth in anger. Sharply she turned hearing Karin's less than discreet giggling. "Not very ladylike, as always Tayuya. I don't know what Sasuke see's in you", she commented a haughty grin plastered on her face.

"Watch your tongue bitch or ill cut it out myself!" she warned making her way towards the competent redhead. "I'd love to see you try it Tayuya" she taunted her smirk not wavering for a second.

"That's enough you two! Tayuya, please excuse Karin and wait patiently", he said calmly coming in between the two hot blooded kunoichi.

The three sat in silence for some time until Karin broke it, "Do you and Sasuke tell each other everything Tayuya?" she questioned out of the blue thoroughly annoying Tayuya who had actually been enjoying the silence.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but yeah we do", she replied refusing to look her in the face.

"Oh really…?"

Tayuya's eyes snapped open gleaming furiously, damn that haughty tone of hers.

"Karin!" Kabuto exclaimed too surprised by her audacity to act when Tayuya attacked. Just as Tayuya prepared to pounce the great oak doors swung open revealing the three other members of the Sound Four. All eyes turned to Sasuke who looked less than pleased with whatever had happened inside.

"Tayuya. You may enter now." Orochimaru droned as if mentally drained. Sending one last death glare towards Karin she made her way inside. Sending Kabuto a questioning look who replied with a slight incline of his head towards Karin. He sighed, his little mistake as he called her was stirring up trouble. Roughly grabbing her Sasuke dragged her faraway from prying ears.

"What's your problem Karin? Didn't I tell you before, nothing happened", he seethed his blood beginning to boil when she didn't cower in fear like he expected. She only grinned most likely attempting to seduce him and quell his temper. "Oh take it easy Sasuke, she doesn't deserve a man like you," she cooed stroking his chest with her index finger. He could only wrinkle his nose in disgust, "I've told you before, what happened was a onetime thing. If you can't understand that then you don't deserve to live," he whispered grabbing her neck with such a force that she was lifted into the air as if she were a feather being carried by a passing breeze. She kicked and struggled against his hold being taunted by his cold eyes ever second that passed.

"Hey Sasuke…Sasuke! Let her go, you'll kill her!" exclaimed Sakon as he came around the corner and rushing towards the two, Kidoumaru in tow. Moments later he released her watching as she coughed and gasped for air on the floor. "Geez Sasuke. Don't have to kill her for being a mouthy bitch", Kidoumaru commented receiving a hard stare from Sasuke. The Uchiha turned back to Karin glaring daggers when she stared up at him. Slowly he knelt down in front of her, this time she did cower in fear. Gently he moved a strand of hair from her eyes smirking at the way she shook with fear, "If I so much as catch you speaking ill of Tayuya, I can assure you a slow and painful death."

"Orochimaru…"

"You forget your place Tayuya, you'll speak when spoken too and never forget that I am your lord as well as your master" he seethed glaring at her now rigid form.

Swallowing both her pride and fear she dropped to her knees and bowed until her head hit the cold wood floors, "I-I apologize, Orochimaru-sama."

"Now Tayuya, I've already learned of what transpired during your mission. Karin prepared a rather detailed report on the latter half of said mission. However, I'd much rather hear you explain it yourself" he began motioning for her to stand.

Standing on shaky legs Tayuya stared Orochimaru in the face and for the first time in years she was genuinely scared. "Lord Orochimaru…I can't vouch for what Karin wrote in her report, but I can assure you Sasuke and I never relinquished our duties as ninjas while on our mission" she proclaimed firmly. Her sudden sense of professionalism was quickly discarded when Orochimaru broke out into spontaneous laughter.

"Bravo Tayuya. I can see your rhetoric has become surprisingly mature, most definitely Sasuke's doing. Yet, it's not your methods during the mission I'm concerned about. It's your loyalty", he said matter-a-factly noticing the way her eyes widened.

"I…I'm…my loyalty lies with you and you alone Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke is simply my leader, he means nothing more to me", she responded bowing deeply as to hide her furrowed brow and clenched teeth behind her hair. ' Forgive me Sasuke'. Surely enough Orochimaru responded in the same fashion as before. His dark laughter filled the room, but died sooner than Tayuya had expected.

"That attitude of yours seems to have also improved; you've become more cold, and calculating. So much like Sasuke", he noted a sinister grin plastered on his pale visage. "However, I'll have you know I don't take kindly to liars. Much less traitors", he seethed getting up from his throne and making his way to her now frozen form. Tayuya trembled as he towered over her menacingly.

"Sasuke has become your master now has he not?" he asked stroking her crimson hair gently. Tayuya's heart pounded against her chest so much Orochimaru's words were nearly drowned out by the resonating sound in her ears.

"You'd forsake the one who took you out of that hellhole of a slum you once resided in and gave you purpose, only to betray him," he asked tracing her trembling jaw with a gangly white finger, "And even bed him, with willingness to bare him a bastard of an Uchiha!", Orochimaru roared striking her across the face sending her sprawling to the floor.

"What do you have to say for yourself Tayuya?" he asked kneeling near her. Instinctually Tayuya raised her head and spit at him her blood giving his skin color for once. "Well said, Tayuya," he joked summoning snakes that lifted her into the air.

"As defiant as ever Tayuya. However I won't have it this time. It's time you play your part and bring your precious Sasuke before me one final time", ordered the snake sannin smirking as she struggled against his snakes.

"Fuck off you dickless asshole! I'll never give you Sasuke's body!" she exclaimed kicking and screaming in protest.

"Ah so it would seem you know my plan. No matter. I'll have his body in the end. After all, would you be willing to sacrifice yourself and the life of your unborn child in his stead?" he threatened wrapping a snake around her neck. Instantly Tayuya ceased her struggles.

"I figured you'd see it my way Tayuya. Now you're going to bring Sasuke to me within a week, preferably sedated, Kabuto can assist you with that. Tell anyone else of our arrangements and I'll take great pleasure in killing you before Sasuke"

"Why? Why me of all people," she asked through clenched teeth tears threatening to spill. All he did was laugh at her as if she was an amusing toy.

"You're the only one he trusts. You can get close to him without problems, but most importantly. He'd be willing to die for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure this is what you want Sasuke? The procedure has a 90% success rate and with the seal in an advanced stage those number are significantly lower", Kabuto explained standing over Sasuke and the operating table.

"There are no other ways. This has to be done", he reasoned removing his shirt to fully reveal the seal. Kabuto bustled about hooking sensors and monitors to Sasuke.

"I'm going to strap you in now. This is for my protection as well as yours", he explained locking Sasuke's arms legs and torso to the table.

"Why would you need protection? What is this going to do to me exactly?" he questioned narrowing his eyes at the medic ninja.

"I'm going to administer a shot that will induce the cursed seals full potential, after which I will begin the procedure", he said grabbing a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Even this hasn't been tested for such uses. I wish you the best Sasuke, just don't go crazy; I'd rather not die today."

"Just shut up and let's get this over with", he urged taking a deep breath as Kabuto slowly slid the needle into his neck. Within seconds Sasuke could feel the injection taking effect. His breathing became labored and his blood grew hot as it surged through him. Soon enough the transformation had begun. His skin turned an eerie shade of gray, his hair gaining a bluish-gray tint, and his eyes becoming a most sinister shade of yellow and black. He thrashed and jerked violently against the restraints while Kabuto was taking notes and making computations.

"Get on with it you bastard!" Sasuke insisted his blood begging for the sick doctors.

"Hmm. Cognition, good to see I haven't lost you yet. I'll begin the procedure now." Kabuto said finishing his notes and placing his clipboard down. Picking up a scalpel he cut his thumb drawing a symbol on Sasuke's chest with his blood.

"Now you're going to feel a large amount of--"

"Just do it!"

"I warned you", with that Kabuto placed his palms onto Sasuke's chest allowing his chakra to flow through his palms as he pressed into his chest. The pain was almost as bad as the drug induced transformation. His eyesight became crimson as the blood rushed through his system at a fever pitch. The usual glow from Kabuto's hands also became a deep shade of red as the seal began to recede. Suddenly Sasuke started to cough violently blood oozing from the corners of his mouth.

Peering over at one of the numerous monitors Kabuto hurried towards his workstation, "Blood pressure and heart rate climbing at alarming rates. Possibility of cardiac arrest", he muttered rummaging in his desk for something. Finally finding a rather large syringe he rushed back to Sasuke and without a moment's notice he plunged it into his chest. Taking a sharp gasp of air Sasuke arched his back before falling back onto the table. Returning back to the procedure Kabuto continued to force the seal to withdraw into his shoulder.

"W-what's going on…Sasuke!"

"Tayuya! Please leave!" Kabuto exclaimed still holding a not yet fully sedated Sasuke down. Seeing the ghastly sight of Sasuke in so much pain she rushed to his side grabbing one of his restrained hands.

"Please Tayuya, he's hypersensitive any form of outer stimulation could prove problematic", he explained slapping her hands away.

"But--"

"I'll have to ask you to leave until I'm finished," he said wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. He could see the worry on her face as well as a large black and blue bruise on her cheek, "He'll be fine. We're past the difficult point and once I'm finished I'd like to have a look at you myself", he assured getting back to work. Tayuya was hesitant to leave. Sasuke's eyes were half lidded and glazed over. He seemed as if he was no longer in pain, but it still hurt her. Slowly she exited giving him one last look back before putting herself on the other side of the door.

"_He'd be willing to die for you."_

Tears slid down her cheeks as she crumpled to the floor. It seemed as if hours had passed before Kabuto emerged from the operating room his glasses gleaming in the low lit hallway. He offered her a gloved hand and helped her to her feet.

"How is he? Can I see him? I have to talk to him", she asked frantically bombarding him with questions.

"Sasuke will be alright. He's asleep now, but he may need a few days, his body is completely drained. You can see him after I look at that bruise and a few other things", he explained pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is there any way I can see him just for a little while?" she asked wiping her eyes dry. Kabuto shook his head ushering her inside the room, but quickly led her into an adjacent room.

"Take a seat Tayuya", he instructed grabbing a few gauze and other medical supplies. "What were you doing to him in there?" she asked as he began to apply disinfectants and the bandages to her face.

"Exactly what he wanted. I've done what I could, but the seal has become far to advanced for any treatment to do much good. It's may only be a matter of days maybe even hours if he doesn't regain enough strength to fight it off", he added grimly giving her cheek a soft tap signifying he'd finished.

"And if he doesn't get enough strength?" she asked her voice cracking slightly. Kabuto gently pressed her backwards until she was flat on the operating table.

"The seal will consume him, and he'll become the demon locked inside the seal. Forever."

"Isn't there anything more you can do?" she begged feeling a lump begin to form in her throat.

"The rest is up to him, there's nothing more I can do. Now, please. I'm about to begin my examination", he said disinfecting his hands.

"What's the examination for?" she question eyeing him warily from the corner of her eye.

"Sasuke…told me about the possibility of…well…your pregnancy" he clarified noticing the evident embarrassment on her face. "In the event the procedure took a turn for the worst he wanted me to make sure you and the child were taken care of."

"You mean…you had no idea before?" Tayuya asked gingerly touching her now bandaged bruise.

"I had my assumptions. Nothing concrete. I can also assume that that bruise was Orochimaru-sama doing" he said turning on a few monitors and other equipment. The way she turned away was more than enough.

"Let's just get on with this", she insisted, "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Nothing invasive mind you. I've salvaged enough equipment from neighboring countries and have some of the most advanced technology for such things" he boasted grabbing an odd looking apparatus. "All I'll have to do is place this piece over your belly along with some of this liquid and sure enough if there is indeed a baby growing inside it will come up on this monitor. I believe they called it an "ultrasound"."

Allowing him to proceed with the examination Tayuya took a deep breath and tried to relax. Slowly Kabuto lifted her shirt just above the bellybutton and squeezed a cold viscous liquid onto her lower abdomen. "Is this safe for the baby?" she asked as he pressed the apparatus against her skin smearing the liquid around. Giving her a curt nod he continued his ministration looking back and forth between her and the monitor.

"I believe I've found it. If you have a look at this monitor you can see it. About six or seven weeks I'd say", he said a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Tayuya turned her head swiftly to catch a glimpse of the baby, her heart swelling as she gazed at the black and white picture. The baby's heartbeat was just a flicker a glimmer of hope in her dark and dreary situation. "I can't be that far along…Sasuke and I…it's been three weeks since our first…", she trailed off blushing madly.

"That is only a guess, however there have been studies of Uchiha pregnancies anomalies. Often the baby grows twice as fast where three weeks may produce symptoms from up to eight weeks", he explained yawning slightly before he abruptly shut the monitor off. "I'm going to have to cut this sappy moment short sadly. I'll give you time to see Sasuke, but please don't disturb him. He needs his rest more now than ever. As do I", he said cleaning her up and leading her to the next room.

"Don't stay all night now" he advised before he left the two alone. Sasuke was still wired to all of Kabuto's machines she was hesitant to touch him lest she accidentally kill him. Gently she leaned over him to get a full look at his face. He always looked so peaceful while he slept. Stroking his face he didn't even stir a bit.

"Sleeps like a rock", she mused laughing weakly. Almost immediately she broke down into tears on his chest. She was the only thing standing between Sasuke and Orochimaru's ambitions as if that wasn't enough now she would be the one to bring his ambitious dreams to fruition. "Sasuke…I'm sorry…so sorry. I wish I could be stronger for the both of us" she wept grabbing his hand and holding it over her heart. Slowly the door crept open with a soft creak.

"Kabuto can we please just have--!"

"Surprised to see me so soon? Tayuya…" cooed the devilish figure in the doorway.

"You bastard…how dare you come here and taunt us", she whispered her words dripping with venom.

"I came to make sure my new body was doing well", he chuckled lowly. In anger Tayuya ran at him only to have her fist stopped inches away from his face as he lifted her by the neck into the air.

"I had such high hopes for you once Tayuya, but I can see that he has poisoned your mind", he said squeezing her neck before releasing her to collapse on the floor.

"I'd take his body right now if I didn't enjoy watching you suffer and squirm. Bring me his body before he regains all of his strength and the life of you and your child's will be spared" he said before turning on his heels and exiting. Tayuya turned to stare at Sasuke still form with sadness. Slowly she rose to her feet and pulled a chair up as close as she could to Sasuke. Stroking the hair that fell limply around his face she held her tears back this time finally finding her resolve in his face.

"I won't abandon you. I'll protect you not matter what Sasuke-kun. With my own life if necessary."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Phew! That was something huh? I have to say I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter! As you can most likely guess it's all coming to a climactic end soon! But let's not dwell on how close the end is, but rather how it's gonna end.

Next Chapter: The Audacity of Love

As always until next time! Sayonara!


	11. The Audacity of Love

The Audacity of Love

Coughing violently the snake sannin was rocked by yet another convulsion. His blood stained the maps, charts and graphs he had laid out on his bed. What a look for the former genius sannin. Bedridden and in a sickly state. All because of that accursed bloodline as well as other unfortunate turn of events. To top that off his campaign had made several turns for the worst in the past 32 hours. However things would change soon enough. Tentatively licking his lips he thought of his new body just a stone's throw from his chambers. Everything would change after that. He'd planned it down to the T. His triumph over those two stooges the ninja world considered sannin. The fall of the Leaf. Akatsuki would collapse before the might of his empire eventually. Laughing lowly he was interrupted by another fit of sporadic coughs. As if on cue Kabuto entered medicine and food in tow.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Orochimaru-sama", he greeted setting the provisions on the nightstand as he began mixing medicines.

"Sasuke, how goes his recovery?" he asked taking the medication from his subordinate and downing it quickly. Kabuto was hesitant to answer too quickly or too slowly. So he lied.

"I apologize Orochimaru-sama, I haven't made my rounds yet", he explained taking the empty glass from his lords hand and setting it down before he started mixing his tea.

"What of Tayuya?" he asked returning to his numerous computations and calculations. His strategic maneuvers and planning had all been fruitless thus far. However Sasuke's body was the key that would turn his war around.

"Sir?" he questioned shooting him an intrigued look feigning ignorance.

"Tayuya. She's becoming more of a nuisance as of late and a liability. Keep your eyes on her as well Kabuto", he ordered turning to his second in command. "In these dark times. You're the only one I can trust", he added. Nodding in understanding Kabuto bowed before he took his leave. Kabuto felt a small pang of guilt. He'd never wanted to deceive Orochimaru much less betray him, but he'd proved himself too fulsome over the years and his downfall was imminent, whether at the hands of Sasuke, The Leaf, Akatsuki, or one of his numerous other enemies.

"What a fool you've become, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

"Tayuya, as a medical professional I must advise that you eat something!" he insisted his voice rose in annoyance at the standoffish redhead. She hadn't left his side since he'd undergone the procedure. Her hair was losing its usual vibrant color as well as its volume when concerning her hair. Tayuya's face rivaled that of a ghost, her eyes with dark rings that contrasted drastically with her skin tone. She may have become too devoted for her own good.

"I'm not leaving Sasuke-kun's side for a second, and when that fucking snake comes back I'll be ready for him", she said darkly gripping a kunai tightly in her fist. Kabuto could only shake his head in disbelief.

"You're in no condition to do much of anything other than watch Sasuke. You'll need food and a goodnight's rest, or did you forget about the child?" he asked brushing passed her to perform a general checkup on Sasuke.

"Shut the fuck up! I know what I--", standing up quickly the blood rushed to her head and she practically fell. Kabuto dropped his clipboard to try and catch her, but he wasn't fast enough as the door flew open and she fell into another's arms.

"What the hell's going on in here?" asked an irate Sakon ready to drop his teammate flat on her ass if he didn't get any answers. Kidoumaru was also none the wiser on the current situation, but more curious as to why Sasuke was in his current condition.

"Sasuke's…resting I'll have to ask that you two take care of Tayuya while I attend to Sasuke. She hasn't eaten or properly slept in a day or so." He said taking his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm…fine I just…need to be…by Sasuke-kun" she mumbled passing in and out of consciousness. Sakon grumbled something about babysitting as he slung Tayuya over his shoulder earning berating looks from Kabuto and Kidoumaru. Sighing in frustration he carried her bridal style as he exited. Kidoumaru stayed behind eying Kabuto critically as he ran test after test on Sasuke.

"So. You mind telling me what the fuck is going on in this place? You and Sasuke have been missing for a fucking day and then I find you two in the damn infirmary. Sasuke as stiff as a corpse and you falling over like a goddamn drunk!" he exclaimed at an uninterested Tayuya who utterly ignored him as she devoured the mountain of abnormal food combinations she'd found in the kitchen. Growling in anger Sakon slammed his fist against the table finally getting her attention. Leaning back in her seat she released a prolonged sigh gently rubbing her food filled belly before freeing a deafening belch.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" she asked peering around her stack of dishes at her agitated teammate. Sakon's eye began to twitch and his dull nails dug into the table.

Tayuya burst out laughing, "I was joking, Sakon. It's a long story, but if I have to tell you I will", she explained.

"Ukon and I are part of this team as well Tayuya, we have the right to know what's going on with our leader and his second in command", he said rapping his brother on the crown of his head. Eerily enough Ukon stirred within Sakon and slowly split himself from his brother.

"Make it quick Tayuya. I haven't got all day" he urged plainly pulling a seat up alongside his younger brother.

"Uh…right", she said staring in wonderment. It was rare that Ukon would be bothered with something other than a battle and reveal himself.

"Sasuke's seal…became too much for him. Kabuto had to perform an emergency procedure on Sasuke to put the seal into a dormant state. Problem is, we don't know for how long", she said her serious look daunting for the brothers, "Now he's trying to recover…before Orochimaru can take him."

"What do you mean take him?" Sakon questioned lowly not liking the way the recent events had been playing out behind his back and his brothers.

"Orochimaru wants' Sasuke, as his next vessel. He never intended to keep him a just another member of the Sound Four. ", she said finding herself becoming stoic, at least for the moment. Silence filled the small room; it was almost too surreal to believe. Sakon stared down at the table cursing silently while Ukon watched Tayuya quietly.

"What do we have to do?" the younger of the brothers asked earning surprised stares from the others in the room. Tayuya laughed bitterly and shook her head slightly.

"It's not your place to get involved. Orochimaru wants me to bring Sasuke to him…or else he'll kill us both. I can't t…no I won't let Orochimaru have his way", she said her stoic demeanor returning for a second time.

"Not our place? Like hell it isn't!" Sakon burst out slamming his fists on the table, "Sakon, please," interrupted Ukon, "Tayuya, please understand that we, as well as yourself, will become consumed by these seals one day. Like Sasuke we'd rather not put such a thing off for tomorrow."

"No, you don't understand!" she exclaimed finally breaking down into tears, "I can't have you all getting involved when this whole mess is my fault..." she whispered bringing her hands to cover her face. The brothers watched in half sorrow half amazement at Tayuya's disposition. Hell must have frozen over that very second as the fiery redhead cried her eyes out in front of them.

"If I…If I never fell in love…I'd never have to choose between his life or…or ours", she whimpered trying to hold back her flowing tears as her hand unconsciously trailed to her abdomen. Sakon watched her actions closely until it finally hit him like a kick in the nuts. He always knew Tayuya had been too good for the Uchiha. It was his fault she was in such a mess now. Gritting his teeth angrily Sakon stood making his way around the table to the distressed girl slinking his arm across her shoulders. He'd grow attached to Tayuya over the years, though he'd never admit something like that. It was emotion, something that was supposed to be beneath all of them.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Tayuya. You'd only throw your life, Sasuke's and that of your unborn child's away. You're not alone though. No matter how much you protest we'll be there. For you" he declared proudly offering a smile when she peered at him through her tousled tresses.

"Sakon is right Tayuya. Besides, did you expect us to let you go through with such a plan after telling us the severity?" Ukon asked laying his tired head on the table as he reached over to grab her free hand in support.

Tayuya bit out a sorrowful chuckle, "You guys are just big softies on the inside", she joked releasing Ukons hand and wiping the remnants of tears away. "Thank you, for everything."

"Yeah don't thank us yet. We can't finish our mission without our leader" Sakon remarked making his way back to Ukon and allowing him to merge with him before he passed out. Tayuya nodded standing up only to fall back into her seat. Rushing back to her side Sakon helped her get on her feet.

"It's just another dizzy spell…I'll be fine let's just get back to Sasuke" she insisted as she tried standing on her own shaky legs.

"You're still weak. C'mon I'll take you to your room you could use the rest" he said helping her all the way to her room despite her protests.

"It's not as if I'm an invalid just yet Sakon" she said pouting at his coddling of her. He didn't indulge her with a response, after all, she'd just keep griping about it anyway. Leaving her as she entered her room and thanked him again, Sakon made his way back over to Kabuto's lab. As he walked in he noticed Kidoumaru and Kabuto in the midst of a seemingly private conversation seeing as how they stopped once he walked in.

"Ah Sakon-san, you took your time with Tayuya. I assume it was a hassle getting her to eat and sleep, eh?" the medic ninja questioned.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked ignoring Kabuto, his voice hard and demanding.

"Sasuke and Tayuya. Something's have happened…" Kidoumaru said not will to keep his teammate in the dark on such a dire situation.

"Spare me, I've heard it all. We're not going to let him lay a finger on Sasuke or Tayuya" he declared shocking Kabuto.

"My my my, Quite the following Sasuke's made for himself. I promised Sasuke I wouldn't interfere. When the time comes however don't expect me to be around" he said slyly adjusting his glasses with a grin.

"Tch. As always Kabuto, you play both sides and are a coward", Sakon taunted bitterly.

"Don't criticize my methods Sakon. I have my reasons as do you" he reasoned.

"Kidoumaru, are you willing to go through with this?" Sakon asked eyeing his comrade uncertainly.

"I certainly can't stand idly by and watch my friends run off into the fray without me. Besides I'd rather not have to fight you if Orochimaru calls me for battle" he joked reaching one of his arms out for Sakon to take.

"Glad you see it our way, Kidoumaru. I can't guarantee anything however" he said a cheerful grin on his face as he took his teammates hand.

"As if there ever are any", the six armed man said laughing lively with his fellow schemer.

Once the laughter died down they both turned to Kabuto, "How much longer until he's awake", asked Sakon switching his gaze towards Sasuke's less than energetic form.

"While I can't say for sure it won't be much longer. A day or two at most, seeing as how his chakra levels are beginning to balance out and his brain patterns have seemingly returned to normal, that however doesn't…." he explained trailing off into his own world filled with medical mumbo jumbo. Ignoring his ranting Kidoumaru and Sakon left the lab without the white haired ninja noticing.

"Huh, seems they left. Strange", he said to no one in particular.

* * *

"_Tayuya."_

Sensation washed over me, I can't describe it. The pain I felt seemed ages ago, and the voice that spoke to me was gone. How did it come to this? I wanted to scream, shout, and just let it all. I couldn't however my voice was but a ghost coming out in shallow breaths. The black void swallowed all that I had and the singular thought that kept me sane thus far.

I could tell she'd been there with me, I could feel her subconsciously. Her gentle whispers assuring me of my good condition. I'd believe her more if I were able to move just a finger if it gave me the chance to touch her again. He'd practically abandoned her when he decided undergoing this treatment. He hadn't said two words to her prior to his meeting with Orochimaru. That snake son of a bitch was way out of his league wanting to attempt at knocking Konoha over once and for all. However he needed me and my team to be sent to the frontlines. What a fool. As if it wasn't enough that his body was deteriorating, but his mind seemed to be tuning into shit. Listen to me; I'm beginning to sound like Tayuya. All of her colorful language and manners seemed to be rubbing off on me. God I wished I could see her. Wished I could assure her that she'd be safe and everything would be alright. I was always the worrier she said. This seal had been the root of all our problems; my hate, my anger, my fury.

I screamed again the endless emptiness replying with a cold black shoulder. I was screaming for her, my Tayuya. I needed her. My heart ached for her calling for her through the now dormant seal. Never in my life did I think I fall as hard as I had for Tayuya. I couldn't deny this feeling any longer, I couldn't deny myself. She brought color to my world. Her vibrant nature enticed me to throw away my cool, reserved self. She gave me hope when things were the darkest. Shaking myself from my looping thoughts I listened intently to the sounds, voices rather, that invade my consciousness.

"It really is a shame to see Sasuke like this", sounded a feminine voice this one belonging to Karin. I scowled mentally at the notion of that insufferable woman.

"Hm, indeed. No matter he'll be up soon enough", responded Kabuto. The medic nin had been trustworthy thus far however I couldn't forget where his deep seeded traitorous nature had spawned.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to…begin the Reincarnation Jutsu tomorrow whether Sasuke's body is prepared or not", she said. I noted the small hint of sadness in her voice.

"Impossible, the jutsu will be too taxing for him as well as Sasuke the chances of failure are unacceptable not to mention dangerous" he defended. Perhaps he really was looking out for me.

"Those are orders Kabuto. You'd do best not to upset Orochimaru-sama."

"I'll have a word with him myself; your secondhand rhetoric is anything but credible"

Then I was left in silence again. I hated it.

"Orochimaru-sama, please reconsider. Being hasty isn't the answer", Kabuto spoke attempting to persuade his sick master. He had just checked in on him earlier that day yet his condition was worsening by the hour it seemed.

"You know better than anyone else Kabuto, I may not make it if I wait any longer", he coughed grinning weakly behind the dark curtain of his hair.

"I understand, but--"

"Urusai! Kabuto, do as I say!" he yelled hoarsely his golden serpentine eyes glaring daggers at his subordinate.

"…As you wish, Orochimaru-sama" he said bowing lowly and leaving without another word. 'Dammit Sasuke…if you don't wake soon enough I'll have no choice.' He'd done enough for them. His job was done all that was left was disposing of Orochimaru once and for all. Who was he kidding; those three klutz's couldn't defeat Orochimaru even in his weakened state. Sasuke was the only one who stood a chance against that monster in a real battle. What fools they were, mustering their resources in the name of loyalty and love of all things. Tch, in the end all of those were just abstract ideas, falsities to hide the inevitable. No matter, if they succeeded he'd have his freedom and if they failed he'd rule alongside his master. He'd win either way. Oddly enough Kabuto found himself outside of Tayuya's bedroom. Sighing ruefully he knocked on the door, "I suppose a checkup is in order. My work is never done around here."

No answer.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Slowly the door creaked open. Figures the forgetful girl wouldn't lock her door. Making his way inside her meager accommodations he shook his head. The room was a complete mess as was she; not to mention she was snoring louder than he'd ever heard. Clearing his throat loud enough to shake her from her slumber she woke with a startled jump.

"W-what the hell are you doing in here?" she asked staring groggily at Kabuto.

"I came to see how you were doing", he said plainly only receiving an agitated growl from her.

"I knew telling you people about my condition would make you all treat me like a baby" she mumbled finally rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hmph. I suppose that means you don't want to see Sasuke either" he teased mischievously watching the instant change in attitude.

"Let me see Sasuke. Now" she demanded hopping out of bed and staring Kabuto down.

"Of course. Besides, there's been a few interesting developments I'm sure you'd like to hear about" he mentioned leading her out towards the lab. Quietly Kabuto filled Tayuya in on the current state of affairs of the Sound. For all they knew he could have known all that they were planning through numerous means. Once they reached the lab Tayuya reclaimed her spot at Sasuke's side and gingerly taking his hand in hers. Kabuto continued to explain the events while he fiddled with Sasuke's monitors.

She wasn't surprised that Kidoumaru had hopped on their rebellious bandwagon behind Sakon, but when he explained Orochimaru's hastiness her world shattered. She wasn't going to cry anymore, she'd done enough of that.

Staring down at Sasuke's hand she squeezed it, "Let him come. I'll fight for Sasuke, just as he had for me" she asserted smiling at his still form.

"Yes well, that is admirable of you Tayuya. That doesn't mean you--"

"You can't change my mind, Kabuto. Even if I fail…I'd…I'd die knowing I fought, rather than knowing I fled like a coward and let that abomination walk the earth with Sasuke's body" she spoke adamantly.

Kabuto stood stunned. Maybe there was something to the vigor that had lain dormant, until now, inside the members of the Sound Four. The human spirit always presented a problem when it came to his evaluations. Such a bother.

"I expected nothing less. I won't stand in your way Tayuya. Just be careful", he advised placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Tayuya shrugged him off, "Tch, whatever. We'll do our job, you just do yours and stay out of it, and maybe you'll get what you want" she said turning her attention back to Sasuke. Kabuto sighed, as always no matter what he did he was the bad guy, though he couldn't blame them for their distrust.

"Sasuke's condition seems to improve quite a bit when you're around. Perhaps he'll finally wake up" chimed the medic nin on his way out of the lab. Tayuya tried to inquire further, but he was already gone.

Sasuke was really looking better already. His skin had returned to its natural color and she noticed Kabuto had taken that odd mask-like contraption off of his face and his breaths were steadier. Hopefully he'd wake and solve their little dilemma, as he always did.

* * *

The hours passed by at a tortuously languid rate. Tayuya as well as the other members or capable members of the Sound Four found themselves watching the clock and waiting in their own ways. The weight of the situation was an immense burden on each of them. They all knew what their master was capable of, the cruelty, the ruthlessness, the brutality. They'd all witnessed it first hand, but they were hell bent on never receiving the brunt of the snake sannin's sadistic tortures. They all had their reasons for fighting, though reason alone wouldn't take Orochimaru down. Tayuya was roused from her musings when she felt a slight twitch from Sasuke's held hand. Bolting from her seat she leaned over him staring intently for any other sign of activity. His eyes moved feverishly behind his lids, had she not known he was dreaming she'd believe he was in trouble. Brushing obsidian strands of hair from his face she leaned closer and planted an affectionate kiss on his lips. Upon feeling his lips return her loving touch her eyes flew open as if to see his dark iris's peering up at her. Sadly her dreams escaped her.

"Geez Tayuya, I'd never figure you to get desperate enough to molest an unconscious person", snickered a masculine voice, belonging to Sakon, from the doorway. Whipping her head around she was greeted by Sakon and Kidoumaru who made themselves at home in her little refuge. Chuckling at his joke Tayuya took her seat once again as the two got comfortable, Sakon against a wall and Kidoumaru on Kabuto's workbench.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked eyeing her cheerful teammates questioningly. They both gave each other an oddly synchronized grin before turning their attention back to the redhead.

"We were just…reminiscing about the old times", Kidoumaru explained crossing his arms.

"Old times? You guys are idiots" she said shaking her head in disbelief. What good was the past if it was marred with spilt blood?

"No need to be so serious, Tayuya. After all this could be our last night" Sakon sounded staring at her with a small grin.

"You sound scared. Maybe you should turn tail and run while you still can" she teased earning a chuckle from her comrades.

"Don't be ridiculous. That son of a bitch doesn't stand a chance against us four" he said as if attempting to inspire them only to get more laughs.

"You seem pretty eager Sakon, hope you aren't taking the situation too lightly" Kidoumaru warned.

"I've always wanted to test the old man's mettle. Now's my chance…or our chance rather" he explained the mood turning solemn in an instant.

"We won't give him a chance…I'm sick of this waiting. Maybe, we should take the fight to him" Tayuya suggested rising from her seat dramatically.

"Now that's the Tayuya me know!" exclaimed Kidoumaru abandoning his seat with equal vigor. Sakon only shook his head.

"Usually I'd agree, but rushing in without a plan is stupid. Even for you Tayuya" he added only succeeding in earning a fierce look from Tayuya.

"Orochimaru is weak, bedridden. I'll confront him alone, he won't expect that. Since I'm the only one to defect to his knowledge. Yow two can join soon thereafter. Assuming I don't kill him, of course" she planned pacing back and forth almost impatiently.

"What about Sasuke? We can't leave him here what if he's attacked or wakes up" questioned Kidoumaru.

"We're all doing this for Sasuke…he'll have to be left alone until the job is done" she answered hanging her head mortified by her own coldness.

"Hey. We're behind you 100 percent of the way Tayuya. With Sasuke out of commission you, technically, are our leader" Sakon supported patting her on the back.

Lifting her head to gaze dully at the hanging clock she took a deep breath. It was already a few hours into the next day. Smiling sorrowfully she made a small sound reminiscent of a laugh and sigh.

"I never thought I'd have to do this. Make a big speech and all. It never was my forte, but then again things change. I changed" she began pacing around the small room coming to a stop below the clock, "Sasuke…showed me how childish I used to be. Hell, I still am. The past is the past though" her voice rose and became one not of her own. Sakon and Kidoumaru stood in awe as she continued her riveting speech. "We've been strung along by Orochimaru for far too long. That all changes tonight. Forget our bloody past, because tonight we make our future!" she proclaimed raising her fist proudly. That was enough to fire up her comrades for the impending battle. In a symphony of fists they cheered. After a few more moments of preparation Sakon and Kidoumaru left to wait for Tayuya to begin the assault. The acting leader of the Sound Four collected her thoughts over her lovers figure while she had a moment alone. Finding the solace to be short-lived as the monotonous tick of the clock invaded her senses. Giving his hand a final squeeze she turned to leave until she felt a strong grip holding her hand down. It was just her nerves tricking her, Sasuke couldn't possibly be awake.

"Be strong, Tayuya."

Swiftly turning she watched the still unconscious Sasuke with slightly parted lips utter those words. Fighting the urge to abandon her plans she shook her head slightly before replying, "You always were the worrier Sasuke. It's my turn now", she said painfully releasing his hand and leaving the lab without a look back. Gripping her flute tightly she made her way down the labyrinth that was the compound towards her former masters chamber. The moment had finally come. Tonight Orochimaru would die.

* * *

The world was falling apart around him. His troops had been either routed or taken captive. Even his personal guards had become un accounted for, Tayuya being the only despot among them as far as he knew, he couldn't trust anyone anymore. Sitting upright in his bed he suffered a brutal fit of coughing the blood that followed had become a given. Sweeping the numerous maps, reports, and charts from his bed in anger he scowled behind the curtain of black that was his long mane.

"Soon…" he whispered hoarsely. Suddenly an odd melody invaded the sanctity of his room. It was a hauntingly melodious tune that made even his hair stand on edge. Then the door abruptly shattered as three large creatures charged for him. Cursing under his breath he stopped his would be assailants with his snakes.

"Tayuya…You've done it this time" he seethed struggling against the Doki with his limited strength. Slowly she sauntered in the room playing her demonic flute at a swifter tempo making her Doki pressure Orochimaru more and more. Soon enough the demons were upon him smashing him and his bed to bits with sheer strength. Ceasing her song and dispelling her Doki, Tayuya released the remaining breath she'd been holding for some time. It would have appeared the storm she expected was nothing more than a drizzle. Moving closer to confirm the kill she leaped back as multiple alabaster snakes attack her. Fighting them back with a kunai she peered up to see Orochimarus true form. A thousand white snakes entwined as scales to form a larger one. His face appeared to be a misshapen clay model of his former self, cracked and scarred. Scowling she moved to play her flute but was stopped when a snake bit into her wrist. Quickly attempting to stab it she was once again prevented when a snake wrapped around her arm.

"I'd never think you foolish enough to do such a thing Tayuya. Now you'll pay for it!" he exclaimed his voice a mixture of inhuman tones and snakelike hisses. Struggling valiantly she broke free finally finding enough time to begin her song again. Suddenly her fingers locked and she was unable to move. Glancing over at the wound in her wrist she noticed the purple tinge that tainted her skin. Orochimaru's heartless laughter filled the room as he slithered his way towards her. Her plan had fallen to pieces and her team most likely wouldn't arrive before she was either disemboweled or died from the poison. This was it.

"You forced my hand Tayuya. Now you'll pay the price. Perhaps with you gone, Sasuke will give me his body willingly" he chuckled opening his jaws as if to devour her whole. Refusing to flinch, Tayuya held her ground and waited for death to take her. 'Sasuke…I wasn't strong enough.' However the bittersweet taste of death escaped her when two shadowed figures crashed into the room knocking the demon to the other side.

"I knew it was stupid to let you go it alone", chimed Sakon standing in front of her as Kidoumaru helped her to her feet. They always did have good timing. None of them had ever seen Orochimaru's true form, but had they not been shinobi, frankly speaking, they'd be scared shitless.

"Sakon, lets finish this quickly. The poison's taking hold and Tayuya needs medical attention" urged Kidoumaru laying her in a safe corner of the room. Sakon frowned, he didn't enjoy quick fights, but if he had to, he would. Both allowed the cursed seal to wash over them sending them into their demonic forms. Kidoumaru shaped his war bow and arrow from his mouth preparing to strike while Sakon and Ukon prepared to charge.

"You would dare use the power I gave you against me!?" Orochimaru roared sending them a deadly glare.

"Tch. Consider this our thanks you bastard!" shouted Sakon racing towards his former master.

"Game Over!" exclaimed Kidoumaru as his fingers slowly slipping from his bow.

"No…don't", Tayuya whispered weakly knowing full well what the seal would do to them. Abruptly halting all actions Kidoumaru as well as Sakon and Ukon froze in their spots. Laughing inhumanly Orochimaru slithered around his former personal guards his snake scales constricting them.

"Do you honestly believe I had no control over that power? You'll all pay for this act of treason. Watch Tayuya, I'll devour your precious friend's right before your eyes!" he bellowed descending upon each of them at a torturously slow pace.

"Turn away Tayuya! Don't watch!" Sakon begged gritting his teeth as he, his brother, and Kidoumaru were devoured whole. She watched motionless eyes wide. The poison had already paralyzed her she couldn't move even though her mind screamed for her to run. She watched as the engorged snake made its way over to her. Slowly its snake scales lifted her limp body into the air and she was face to face with her impending death. Orochimaru's abnormally long tongue ran against the side of her face as he unfastened his jaw to unnatural proportions.

"Delicious…" he hissed descending upon her. Abrupt Orochimaru threw his head back with a roar as he released Tayuya and thrashed about against the adjacent wall being pinned by a thrown sword. She shut her eyes bracing for the impact, but it never same. Slowly opening her eyes she looked up at a dark silhouette holding her. The kunoichi opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. The man safely brought her outside the room without a word before leaving again.

"Curse you Sasuke!" the snaked hissed struggling against the sword only succeeding in spilling more of its own blood onto the floor. The raven haired man stared at the demon stoically his crimson iris's never showing a hint of fear or uncertainty. Repelling the snakes that attempted to attack with his Chidori Nagashi Sasuke made his way closer to the abomination.

"I have no reason to give you my body anymore Orochimaru. Nor can I stand ideally by and watch you toy with life as if it were a game", he declared focusing his Chidori into a sword and extending it towards Orochimaru's head. In a final act of desperation the snake sannin fired his Kusanagi at Sasuke only to have him sidestep it and catch it with his free hand. Thrusting his arm forward Sasuke pierced Orochimaru's skull ceasing all activity from the monster. As he prepared to walk away he was stricken with a wave of paralysis. The sound of the recently deceased laughter invaded his ears as the creature reanimated itself.

"My blood dissolves into a vapor when it comes in contact with oxygen and paralyzes anyone who breathes it. Did you forget that I am immortal Sasuke?!" he taunted wasting no more time to devour Sasuke. He found himself in yet another void this one however was much livelier. The walls and floors pulsed as if they were living flesh. The acrid smell of death and decay hung in the air making his nose wrinkle in disgust. Sasuke looked across the fleshy plain and noticed multiple blob-like silhouettes moving against the darkness. Making his way towards them the object became clearer and clearer. Sakon, Kidoumaru, Ukon, as well as all of Orochimaru's former vessels had been encased in the fleshy material that the emptiness had been made of. Slowly the soft tissue began to make its way up his leg until all was covered except for his face. That's when Orochimaru decided to make his appearance. He too was sheathed by the pulsating flesh his grotesque tongue hanging from his lips his eyes bulging menacingly.

"There's no escaping Sasuke. I've created this dimension and here is where I'll take what is rightfully mine!" he hissed as the surrounding flesh shaped itself into malformed snakes aimed for Sasuke. However they never attacked.

"This may be your realm Orochimaru, but this cheap illusion is nothing compared to mine", he spoke flashing his Sharingan. In an instant the flesh surrounding him dissolved and decayed as the entire plain became a darker shade. "Against these eyes Orochimaru…None of your jutsus," he began watching as the snakes turned on their master and began destroying him, "Actually you know the rest." Sasuke finished turning his attention to his teammates. Ignoring Orochimaru's cries and screams of agony the Uchiha sauntered his way towards his captive comrades. Checking their vitals and assessing their health he broke Orochimaru's jutsu that bound them to this dimension. Giving the almost completely devoured Orochimaru a final look he destroyed the realm finding him and his teammates back in the battle scarred chambers once again.

"Never thought I'd see the day. Hell, almost didn't", said Sakon weakly staring dully up at the ceiling.

"Sasuke! Or…which one are you?" Kabuto question warily stepping inside the chamber. Sasuke strolled towards him placing a firm hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"Where is Tayuya?" he asked his eyes filled with earnestness. Releasing a breath he'd been holding Kabuto pointed to outside. Rushing past him towards Tayuya he came to a halt when he spotted her against a wall. Knelling down in front of her he held the redhead close calling her name as to bring her out of her slumber. Surely enough she woke whispering his name and trying to reach out to him.

"Don't move Tayuya. You're still weak and should rest" he advised taking her hand into his and held her firmly in her spot when she tried to stand. Shaking her head stubbornly she tried to stand again this time succeeding.

"Sakon, Kidoumaru… are they…?" she asked as Sasuke supported her.

"They'll make it," chimed Kabuto exiting the room as if on cue, "Granted they've been completely drained of all their chakra. They'll recover in due time. However, Sasuke I have to ask." He began grimly closing the distance between them to get a good look at him. "What's happened to Orochimaru? Is he truly dead?" he asked.

"Yes…I'm in control now. His power is mine" he explained his Sharingan flashing brightly. Kabuto peered into his blood red eyes noticing a miniscule flicker inside as well as a substantial increase in Sasuke chakra. So it was true then. Orochimaru was dead, or at least no longer a threat.

"The seal…" started the medic nin noticing the mark still present even with Orochimaru's demise.

"I can control that as well. With your help and Orochimaru's additional chakra it won't be a problem anymore."

"I see. What will you do now Sasuke?" he questioned. Sasuke turned his attention towards Tayuya who in turn gazed at him as well. What was he going to do now? He certainly couldn't continue his goal of killing Itachi while she needed him the most right now. Noticing the conflict in his eyes she pulled away finally standing on her own.

"Sasuke…has other more pressing obligations…I won't be a burden and stand between them", she said sadness evident in her voice. Sasuke stared in disbelief for a moment before taking her into his arms.

"How could you say something like that? I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone. Not now, not ever" he promised holding her close to his chest. It felt so good to hold her to his chest again. To feel the silkiness of her skin and to smell the sugar and spice scent that radiated off her hair. The sound of a throat clearing brought the two lovers out of their emotional moment. Kidoumaru was holding Sakon up with a few of his extra arms in the doorway.

"What now o' fearless leader?" asked Sakon, even after saving his life he still had that sarcastic tone. Sasuke looked his comrades over. He never intended to grow attached to them. He expected most of them to either die or he himself would've had to kill them to get to Orochimaru. By usurping the snake sannin he was the leader of the entire Sound. In essence, the Otokage. He didn't want all of that, but he could use it.

"The Sound is no more, and as such there is no more Sound Four," he explained looking down at his arm noticing the summoning markings, "consider yourselves free."

The hallway remained silent for some time until Kidoumaru spoke, "What about your mission? Surely you don't intend on forgetting about Itachi?"

Sasuke clenched his fist at the sound of that name, however containing his anger he said, "I'll never forget, nor will I allow him to walk this earth much longer. In due time I'll have my revenge, for now," he gave Tayuya a sideways glance before continuing, "I have a family to take care of."

* * *

Having retired to my room I contemplated my next moves. Staring at the ceiling never helped much, but years of doing so was more a form of meditation rather than brainstorming. Tonight would be my and the former members of Orochimaru's elite guards last night here. Tomorrow we'd move on, and hopefully put our past behind us. I turned on my side finally finding the ceiling more unnerving than helpful at the moment. I remained like that even as I listened to my shoji doors slide open. The soft sound of footsteps warmed my heart and assured me of whom my visitor was. Still I waited to feel the slight dip in the added weight to the bed and the small arms circle my waist.

"Tayuya", I said softly placing my hand over her delicate one. She'd been a constant reminder while I rested. Not a moment had passed when her I did not see her beautiful face in that black void.

"I never thanked you for saving me, Sasuke-kun." she whispered tighten her hold upon me. _Sasuke-kun. _I never heard her say my name with such love and affection, much less with the additional suffix.

"You never had to. I promised to never let anything hurt you" I reminded turning as to see her face fully. I'd never know why I hadn't noticed the beauty that was Tayuya sooner. The deep almond color to her eyes, the passionate scarlet shade of her hair, and the smooth silkiness of her skin only enhanced my attraction to her. I watched as her full rosy lips parted as if to say something, but instead curled into a large toothy smile before burying her face in my chest.

"Can you ever forgive me for acting so stupidly?" she mumbled taking a deep whiff of my scent.

I gently patted her on the crown of her head, "It wasn't stupid. It was brave, I expected nothing less from my future wife", I cooed in her ear; effectively gaining her full attention, "That is, if you'll have me" I added for good measure. Her flushed cheeks were enough to get me to smile. She stammered and tugged nervously on the fabric of my shirt before meeting my eyes with a strong look of conviction.

"I could never ask for a more fitting husband, Sasuke-kun. I love you with all of my heart, so yes, I will marry you!" she exclaimed giving me her most passionate kiss. God how I had missed the sweet taste of her lips. I returned her display of adoration will equal fervor breaking only for a breath of air as to not lose the sensation. I stared into those endless chocolate pools unsure of what the future held for us, but all too eager to face it as long as she was by my side. Tayuya, my warrior goddess with beauty only matched by her strength. The mother to my child. The light that shined though my darkness. The woman I'd go to the ends of the earth to protect.

"And I, love you Tayuya."

* * *

What a tearjerker huh? Well I certainly hope it was as enjoyable as it was emotional for all of my lovely and loyal reader's hehe. As always I'd love to hear what you guys think especially with the storying winding down and how it all developed.

On the next and final installment of Love and Loyalty: Epilogue 

As always until next time! Sayonara!


	12. Epilogue

A/N: So it's finally come to this folks….Zero hour of Loyalty and Love and its final chapter The Epilogue. I'd like to take the time to thank of not only all of my reviewers, but anyone and everyone who has followed the story and Sasuke and Tayuya's journey. So without further ado I give you the Epilogue.

Epilogue

Where could I possible begin to adequately tell the tale of the past eight or so months? It seemed like only yesterday I was pulling Sakon and Kidoumaru's ass out Orochimaru. Still so much has transpired since that day almost too much to tell at any given time in a single sitting. Though that was beyond the point. The story would have to be told one day.

Following Orochimaru's fall and subsequently the Sound I was given several options as to what my next move could have been. I could replace the snake sannin and become the new Otokage. The power was tempting sure enough, though inheriting a tainted organization like the Sound was not. I did however take the authority of enlisting a few choice operatives for future plans. The idea had been Karin's by design seeing as she had classified information on all of Orochimaru's test subjects and prisoners. The ditzy, dull-witted girl had proved herself to be less the former and the latter in the following months. I could remember the day when we'd finally agreed to tell Tayuya of what had transpired that day. I couldn't rightfully live with myself knowing I'd done something so unfaithful towards the woman carrying my child. Granted I accepted full responsibility and Karin tried to take some sort of blame I still had to hold Tayuya back from slaughtering her, I myself escaped with more than my share of physical scars. Eventually those healed and in due time she'd forgiven me though the months weren't too kind to me while I waited for her anger to blow over.

"_Go fuck yourself, you son of a bitch! And get out, I never want to see your fucking face again!"_ her hateful words were more than typical Tayuya-isms this time, and I honestly thought I'd never see her face again she was so infuriated. It took a few more months of using Sakon and Kidoumaru to get me back in her good graces and even then I had to woo her again.

My second option was also tempting, I could have attempted to hunt and kill Itachi. Surely the time frame was small, but coupling the power I'd gain from being the Otokage obtaining information on Akatsuki wouldn't be a stretch. Though dwelling on what could have been was never a good thing, I'd learned that long ago. I still kept minor tabs on their whereabouts lest they gain wind of Tayuya and my unborn baby girl. I had to protect them at all costs after all. I must have neglected to mention that Tayuya and I were indeed going to have a little girl as Kabuto deduced from one of the numerous checkups. I was glad I decided to keep him around for Tayuya as a midwife of sorts. He wasn't particularly thrilled at the title, he considered it a demotion. Anyway, in her emotional state she was joyous one second and then apologetic the next citing that she knew I always wanted a son. I quickly shot down the idea that I was angry at something as trivial as that. Surely she hadn't thought I wanted a single child, did she? The thought brought a smirk to my lips.

"Oi, Sasuke. Let's clear out. These guys got nothing", Sakon chimed scratching his scalp as he walked away from the captive Otogakure nin. I turned my attention towards the voice remembering just what had happened. Although the leader of the Sound was successfully usurped, his soldiers remained out there. I, Sakon, Kidoumaru, and Kabuto took it upon ourselves to mop up the remaining pockets of resistance that laid scattered across the great nations. It was…noble work. Besides more often than not the ranking officers had valuable information about Akatsuki as well as Konoha. I had to keep a watchful eye on them as well. The last thing I needed was Naruto making an appearance just as I was about to make love to my wife as he did so long ago.

"What will you do with them now?" Kidoumaru asked finishing his inspection of a few corpses. I gazed at the four captives stoically. The look in their eyes was that of a scared child. I had no interest in them, killing them would be more trouble than they were already worth. Slowly I strode over to them each shaking beneath their bindings and my crimson stare. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought they pissed their pants.

"We won't be meeting again under these circumstances or any, will we?" I asked watching as they shook their heads furiously. It was good enough for me. I'd kill them if I saw them with more Sound ninjas next time. With a wave of my hand I cut the bindings on each of them. As if on cue they all dropped to their knees bowing, their noses deep in the soil.

"Thank you for your mercy Uchiha-sama! We swear to never---"

"Save it wimp. Just get the hell outta here before I get testy", Sakon threatened startling the ninjas making them flee the scene. I turned back to the orange sky. We'd spent more time than I expected hunting and eliminating this particular group and for next to no intel at that. Motioning for my comrades we made our way away from the scene. I couldn't keep Tayuya waiting all night, hell I shouldn't have even gone with Sakon and Kidoumaru on this mission with Tayuya so close to her due date. A smirk found its way across my lips at the thought of her engorged belly. My masterpiece. Motherhood really did do wonders for her body, despite what she thought.

_You did this to me you bastard! I'm as big as a fucking house, my breasts hurt like a motherfucker, and I walk like Jiboumaru after eating a five course meal!"_

I allowed a small chuckle to escape my lips drawing questioning glances from the two males following me. I increased my pace from a brisk sprintto a full on mad dash at the thought of Tayuya going into labor without me.

"What's the big rush all of a sudden Sasuke, gotta give the misses a foot massage or something?" Sakon joked laughing obnoxiously. I must have been losing my touch if he could read me that well. I paid him little mind though, they've caught me tending to Tayuya's pregnant needs on numerous occasions, but I didn't care. I wanted to help Tayuya even though sometimes she found me overbearing and had the tendency to baby her. The Uchiha's were always a privileged, spoiled bunch and my wife and child would be no different. Though while Tayuya and my marriage wasn't lawfully binding nor by any means recognized I still consider her so. Hell she even warmed up to the idea of being known as Uchiha Tayuya when I felt it was necessary to remind her.

"Let's take a break, what do you say Sasuke?" asked the six armed shinobi stopping in his tracks to catch his breath. Usually I didn't like leaving Tayuya alone for the night, especially when we weren't too far from home. Pausing mid sprint I turned to inspect the two. I suppose the battle and long winded interrogation wore them out. The sun had almost fully set below the horizon and the forest was nearly pitch black. With a small nod they dropped to the floor thankful for the momentary reprieve.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'll give you both a few hours; you can rest when we get back home", I said slicing off a few low hanging tree limbs for a fire. I scowled at my lazy team as I prepared the camp, why I kept them around I'd never understand. Then again despite their short comings, they were good to have around for more lively company. Granted I wasn't very social with them, their banter was welcomed; when it wasn't directed at me of course. As I joined them on the forest floor I gazed up at the starry night sky, Tayuya being the sole focus of my less than clear mind.

"Hey Sasuke, did you and Tayuya ever agree on a name for our little niece?" Sakon questioned smirking at Kidoumaru's laughter.

"I don't remember ever giving you or Kidoumaru the title of uncle to my child" I said coolly brushing their arrogance aside. My daughter was going to grow up around quite a few interesting characters. Though truth was Tayuya and I hadn't come to a compromise on our daughters' name. I was never good at naming things and neither was Tayuya. I considered naming her after my deceased mother, it wasn't a bad name by any means, though it was best to leave her in my memories. They were right though. My daughter would be born soon and surely I wouldn't let her run around without a proper name. I noticed that there was a full moon out tonight. Its light shone through the dark brush of the trees and down on our makeshift camp.

"Mitsuki…" the name seemed to roll right off my tongue and around the camp towards my comrades.

"Eh? That's the one huh? Not bad I suppose. How should we address the little Uchiha Princess when she arrives?" Kidoumaru joked noticing how I glared. With that comment I rose slowly giving them both a hard look before speaking.

"Get up, were moving out." I ordered ignoring their groans and protests. All this talk about my child only made me long to be there all the more. Leaving no room for discussion we set off for home leaving the campsite with mild haste. My concern for Tayuya wasn't the only reason I began moving again. Not long after we set camp three different chakra signatures had appeared and now they were giving chase. It was highly unlikely that they were more Oto-nin, possibly an Anbu Black Ops reconnaissance team. Either way they wouldn't stop me. Better to deal with them now rather than allow them to follow me back to Tayuya. Coming to a suddenly halt that caught my teammates off guard I prepared for a battle.

"What gives Sasuke?" Sakon questioned annoyingly. Silencing him with a glance I peered ahead towards the approaching chakras. My own stupidity surprised myself, especially when the three revealed themselves.

"Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu. What are you doing here?" I question eyeing each warily. I hadn't been around the newest recruits much, it wasn't a surprise I hadn't recognized their chakras. All of them were silent as if trying to find the correct words to say.

"What's going on?" I asked again this time my voice much more forceful enough to snap them from their stupor. Something had to be up.

"It's time", Karin spoke simply pressing her glasses closer to her face despite it not being necessary. I was still perplexed by what they were trying to get across and frankly it annoyed me to no end.

"It's Tayuya-san. The baby is coming", elaborated the gentle giant noting the quick change in emotion on my face.

"You'd better hurry too. Kabuto's doing all he can but---" before Suigetsu could finish I had fled the scene at a speed I hadn't used in a very long time. Tayuya was all that I could think of as I raced blindly through the dark trees, not caring as the stray limbs scratched and clawed at me as if to keep me from my love. I could hear the distant shouts of my team become a dull whisper in the backdrop as I closed the distance between me and my wife.

* * *

"Tayuya please your going---"

"Just shut the fuck up and get that bastard who did this to me here!" I roared roughly grabbing the medic nin's collar and shaking him like a doll. Here I was as pregnant as I could be and ready to burst. Yet that son of a bitch was nowhere to be found. Off on one of his bullshit recon missions of course. Another ripple of pain shot through me almost sending me to my knees, though thanks to Kabuto I stood my ground. She was coming; finally I'd be able to hold my daughter in my arms. Even now as Kabuto lead me through the base Sasuke and the others had built for us to Kabutos medical room I could feel the little devil inside kick impatiently. Tch, she must have wanted out as badly as I did her.

Sasuke and I wanted to live a relatively peaceful life, but it was hard to forget your roots hence why he'd built a base rather than a house for us to live in. Above ground it appeared to be a moderately sized house in the middle of nowhere, designed specifically as our martial house, but it was hard to take Sasuke away from his work. Which is why it led to the underground base for of his and the rest of their less than family orientated activities.

"I've sent Karin and the others to fetch Sasuke, he can't be far off by now, but please try breathing---!" Kabuto tried to calm me as we finally reaching the medical bay only to have me crush his arm with maternal strength.

"I want him here now! Not an hour from now, not thirty minutes from now, not even five minutes from now! I. Want. Him. Now!" I exclaimed on the verge of tears as another convulsion rippled through my body. Luckily for me I landed on the operating table this time. Every part of my body was on fire and I was already exhausted. Truth be told, I was scared. I didn't want to give birth without Sasuke present. He'd been there for the majority of the pregnancy except for when it really counted. Irony was a real bitch sometimes. I peered over at the white haired nin as he mulled around the lab quickly hooking me up to machines and sticking me with needles. He mentioned once about giving me a sedative to dull the pain, but I'd already told him I would endure the pain when it came to the baby's health. Tch, what a fool I was.

The contractions were getting closer and closer together it couldn't wait any longer. I had to give birth to our child with or without him. Trying to listen to Kabuto's order of calming my breathing I gained some sort of control. Kabuto had covered himself in his medical scrubs; he mentioned how squeamish he was when it came to birthing, he was far more comfortable with the idea of ending life rather than bringing it into the world. That sent a shiver down my spine. I still didn't trust the quack doctor completely, but he was the best I had at the moment.

"Alright Tayuya, keep breathing you're doing well so far. Now I want you to push next contraction", he advised behind his medical mask as he propped my legs open and spread them. He rolled my kimono up to my knees too keep me some sense of modesty, but I wasn't complaining I just wanted this out of my gut and into my arms. The last eight or so months had been the hardest thing I've ever experienced in my life. The first three months hadn't been so bad, I could live with being excluded from Sasuke's little raids and suffering the occasional morning sickness and dizzy spells everything after that point became a living hell though.

The tiny Uchiha seemed to like to kick me in my bladder and leave me restless for at least a week in total and then the soreness came. She grew far faster than Kabuto had expected and because of that I blew up like a damn balloon! Even an expert kunoichi was crippled by this horrible affliction called pregnancy. First it was my feet that failed me. More often than not they would swell to enormous proportions so much that Sasuke's sandals would even be a tight fit. But I wasn't complaining when Sasuke-kun would massage them for me. A few months later my back became a problem so much that I was bedridden for a while, though Sasuke-kun was always there to attend to me. His patience came especially in handy in the final months of the pregnancy when my mood swings were in full effect. He never argued or antagonized me, though that would sometimes hurt more than help. Hell I remember scolding him for trying to seduce me, when I'd been the one confronting him about it.

"_You never look at me the same anymore Sasuke. What the fuck's up with that!?" I exclaimed standing in the doorway of our bedroom hands planted on my wide hips._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Tayuya. If you're insinuating that I don't think you're still attractive then you're mistaken" he defended calmly taking a seat on the bed patting a spot for me slyly smirking in my direction. Hesitantly I took the offer noticing how his smirk widened as I waddled towards him._

"_I'm just one big fucking joke to you huh!" I yelled trying to slap him only to have him grab my hand and pull me to the bed my back to his chest. He whispered his adoration against the shell of my ear, claiming that he'd had to contain himself for so long just because he found her more attractive than ever when she was pregnant. He sure hadn't lost his ability to smooth talk me, but I wasn't going to fall for a few sweet words._

"_Tch, I'm surprised you'd try to take advantage of me in such a vulnerable state! You really are something else Sasuke." I said giving his stunned face a hard long scowl before removing myself from off him._

"_Tayuya…I…"_

"_I don't want to hear it. I know you don't find me attractive anymore, so there's no point in lying Sasuke. It's best if you don't sleep here for a few nights" I said finally my voice wavering slightly. He didn't protest or try to make me reconsider only frown at me in defeat before leaving._

"_Goodnight, Tayuya." Sasuke chimed leaving with his head hung low. _Granted I felt sorry after, I couldn't be blamed. Not with my hormones and all.

"Tayuya! Please you have to push!" Kabuto urged bringing me out of my musings. I must have been completely occupied because I hadn't noticed another contraction as it made my body spasm. Alright, she wanted to play. Then let's play. With that I patiently waited as the next contraction came and I pushed with everything I had. My screams rippled though the silent compound. God it felt as if this child was trying to tear me in two! I attempted to see what had happened, but was blinded by my sweat drenched hair.

"You're doing good Tayuya. Keep it up!" he encouraged doing whatever it was he was doing. I couldn't, I felt completely drained. Suddenly the door burst open causing Kabuto to jump in shock I would have done the same had I not been so exhausted.

"Sasuke! Glad you could make it, she's been asking for you this whole time", he explained going back to his spot between my legs. Weakly I turned my head in his direction seeing his disheveled face marred with tiny scratches as he rushed to my side and took my hand in his.

"Tayuya, I'm here…I'm here" he repeated squeezing my hand reassuringly as he knelt down to eye level.

"I know, Sasuke-kun. I'm glad" I whispered smiling at the sincerity in his eyes. His eyes gave me the strength I needed to keep going. With that I fought the pain with each strained scream and powerful push that accompanied it.

"That's it Tayuya, we're past the head. One more push come' on!" he cheered spotting how Sasuke snuck a peek.

"How does it look?" I asked faintly struggling to catch my breath. Sasuke shook his head with a smile. I didn't like the way that registered in my brain, but I had no time to think as a final contraction wracked my body. I could feel the tiny being final leave my body as I collapsed spent. The sound of baby cries filled the small room and much of the hallways, but I was seemingly deaf to the world and on the verge of passing out.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl." Kabuto announced finally taking off his mask as he finished his initial cleaning and check up on the child in his arms, "And with quite a set of lungs on her. Like mother like daughter I suppose." Sasuke left my side momentarily as he took our daughter in his arms, wrapping her in a blanket, and brought her to me. I could feel the tears swell in my eyes as I stared down at the tiny girl in my arms. The small scuff of obsidian hair that lay on the dome of her hair drew my attention before she raised her head curiously peering into my eyes. Just like her father's onyx ones, but I did notice her eyelashes smiling slightly at the resemblance to my own. She opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but instead she began giggling her tiny arms reaching for my face. I could feel my heart swell to massive proportions as the tears flowed from my eyes freely.

Sasuke placed his hand on my shoulder drawing my attention to the smile that graced his visage. He offered our laughing daughter one of his fingers which she gladly took inspecting it inquisitively.

"What are you going to name her?" Kabuto asked finally free of his bloodied scrubs. I looked hesitantly at Sasuke. I still hadn't decided on a name and frankly I was worried Sasuke hadn't either.

"Mitsuki…Uchiha Mitsuki", Sasuke said never breaking eye contact with me.

"It's perfect, Sasuke-kun" I said smiling proudly as the newest little Uchiha continued her fit of laughter. Just then the whole gang came bursting into the tiny room crowding around us and the baby.

"Ooooh! Is that Mitsuki-hime? What a cutie, just like her father!" Karin gushed trying to get as close as possible causing the baby to watch her cautiously before bursting into tears.

"Geez Karin, not even newborns like you." Suigetsu teased making the room erupt in laughter mostly from Kidoumaru and Sakon.

"She's beautiful…Congratulations Sasuke-san, Tayuya-san." Jugo said just loud enough to be heard above the dying laughter.

"Thank you, everyone" I said turning my attention back to the infant who had buried her head in my chest. She must have been hungry. Sasuke shooed everyone including Kabuto out of the room as I fed my daughter for the very first time. I jumped at the new sensation of feeding as she vigorously suckled on my nipple.

"When's my turn?" he asked slyly smirking as he planted a kiss on my cheek. I giggled at his lightheartedness.

"Take a number Sasuke or you'll have to get your milk somewhere else." I joked gently stroking the hair on Mitsuki's dainty head. She really was beautiful.

"Thank you, for giving me such a beautiful daughter" he whispered in my ear as he buried his face in my neck gently covering it with kisses.

"Thank you, Sasuke. For being there for us" I said lifting his head carefully as to not disturb my feeding daughter and kissing him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect memory of the birth of our daughter.

* * *

A month down the road they were no better off than they were in the final months of pregnancy. Having a baby was indeed an amazing thing, and taking care of one had its up, but they were stretched far and thin. Mitsuki-hime, as she'd become known as around the household and base, had the most amazing set of lungs either of her parents had ever heard. She'd cry for hours on end taking less than a minutes worth of rest in between. Sometimes the new parents would give the job of nanny to Kidoumaru or Jugo. For a man with six arms Kidoumaru wasn't much of an improvement from Sasuke or Tayuya. Mitsuki did seem to take a liking to Jugo, it might have been his quiet, kind nature that calmed her at times. Then again she calmed him to a certain degree as well. Sasuke had been hesitant to let him care for his child with his violent streak, but Mitsuki seemed to be just as effective as he was when it came to quelling the gentle giant.

Finally they get the peace and quiet they so desperately needed and what better way to spend than in the bedroom. The bedroom was one of the few sanctuaries they still had when the baby didn't need attention or need to be fed.

"How long has it been Tayuya?" asked the raven haired man as he clawed at his wife's' kimono in the dark confines of their marital bed which they had yet to bless.

"As if you have to ask," she mumbled covering his face and neck in feverishly hot kisses as she succeeded in undressing him, "just don't make me wait any longer."

"Seeing as you're going along with this I assume you don't mind having another child", it was a statement rather than a question that came from Sasuke as he paused in his ministrations for an answer.

"Tch, only if you're the one giving birth this time around Sasuke", she said half jokingly, pulling him into a liplock despite how it contradicted her prior statement.

Sasuke laughed placing his hands on either side of her face as he hovered above her, "I'll have to take special care then, besides we may never get another chance like this", he cooed smirking at the anticipation in her eyes. Just as he was about to seal the deal, so to speak, a knock was at the door accompanied by the familiar sound of Mitsuki's crying. Both parents growled in frustration, though Sasuke was the only one to make a move as he dressed himself haphazardly before approaching the door.

"Gomen Sasuke-san, Mitsuki-hime won't stop crying. She must be hungry", Jugo said sadness in his eyes as Sasuke peered at him annoyingly through the small opening in the door.

"Thank you, Jugo. We'll handle it from here." Sasuke assured allowing the ginger haired man to hand the crying baby to him. Gently rocking and attempting to sooth the baby Sasuke carried her over to her pouting mother.

"Suki-chan! You shouldn't be crying like this all the time, daddy and I have…important things to do." Tayuya half scolded holding the child above her head earning a high pitched giggle.

"Aa, your mother's right little one." Sasuke said offering his finger which she took greedily into her mouth resuming her cries when she received nothing for her efforts. Tayuya sent him a glare as she opened her kimono and began feeding.

"I'm like a damn dairy cow nowadays…" she mumbled turning to her smirking husband who joined her once again in the bed.

"There, there Tayuya. I'm sure we can survive a few more months" he assured kissing both his girls lovingly.

"What after that? We can't in good conscience have Jugo raise her just so we can…you know" she said blushing prettily abstaining from using any harsh language around their daughter.

"I hope you're not worrying that you'll never feel me again Tayuya." Sasuke teased ignoring her growl.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke, being pregnant does wonders for your patience."

Sasuke laughed at her confidence, "The Uchiha's aren't known for their patience Tayuya. Mitsuki should be proof enough, seeing as whatever she wants' she gets" he countered settling on sleep rather than sexual satisfaction for yet another night.

"It must be a real pain to not get what you want, huh Sasuke?" she asked smirking at her husband's tired form before noticing that the tiny baby that had been attached to her had fallen asleep as well.

"I could say the same for you Tayuya", he mumbled before drifting off as well.

Placing the infant between the two of them Tayuya retired herself. So many things floated through her mind before she fell into slumber, her and Sasuke's future even that of the newest little Uchiha.

The future was a mysterious subject; hopefully it would favor them this time around.

* * *

And there you have it. Loyalty & Love is officially finished, but we all know a story as such is never truly complete hence a possible (and highly probable) sequel.

Thank you once again everyone! You guys made all of this possible so don't go giving me all the glory and instead give yourself a big ol' pat on the back.

As always until next time and,

Sayonara!


End file.
